Gloomy sunday
by Alysia
Summary: Suite de Journal de Ginny la Furie Sara vient d'avoir 16 ans, c'est en compagnie de sa mère Ginny, et du souvenir de son père décédé durant la bataille contre Voldemort qu'elle découvrira sa famille sorcière, intrigues, action, romance,...
1. De la famille? mais quelle famille?

Cette fic est la suite de ma fic " Journal de Ginny la furie" donc, il serait préférable que vous y jettiez un coup d'oeil avant si vous voulez mieux comprendre celle ci!  
  
Chapitre 1 De la famille? mais quelle famille?!  
  
xxx  
  
" Potter! une retenue! vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours."  
  
Et meeeeeeeerde!  
  
" Pendant qu'on y est, Potter, venez là...oui, oui! venez, voyons voir si vous avez écouter le moindre mots de mon cours.."  
  
Sale rapia, sadique!  
  
" Et remballez moi ce rictus, ca ne vous va pas au teint."  
  
Cette sale conne me regarde, avec son petit air supérieur de madaaame-moi- j'ai-le-savoir!  
  
" Bien, bien bien.....dit le professeur en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Potter résoluez moi cette lecture graphique...."  
  
Je tourne un visage hagard vers le tableau, non sans avoir précédement grogné et reste stoïque devant un graphique, qui pour moi a autant de sens que les ingrédients des boites de céréales.  
  
" Allons, mademoiselle...nous n'avons pas tout notre temps, dépéchez vous donc, tenez prenez le véléda et commencez."  
  
Pendant que je tourne un regard desespéré vers un calcul d'interpolation l. Mme Surth se tourne vers la classe en la fusillant du regard.  
  
" Et ca vaut aussi pour vous! au boulez, bandes de fénéants!"  
  
Arggh, mais qu'est ce que veut bien dire cette formule? delta y/ delta x ? hummmm, voyons voir, on va faire au pif, tiens, un petit 45-40/ alllez un tit 74-56...? mouais, ca sonne bien!  
  
" Pourriez vous me dire, Potter ce que vous êtes en train de faire?  
  
_ Eh bien, je fais l'exercice, comme vous me l'avez demandé!  
  
DINNNG  
  
ouffff! sauvez par le gong!  
  
Je me précipite vers mon siège, fourre mes affaires à la va-vite dans mon sac à doc, attrape ma veste, la balance sur l'épaule et me dirige en un temps tout a fait respectable vers la porte.  
  
" Potter! où croyez vous allez comme ca?" me demande cette vieille folle.  
  
Je me retourne dans un soupir et vais me poster devant son bureau, je ferme mes oreilles et me chante une petite chanson, ne retenant que des " mais comment croyez vous avoir votre diplome?!" et des " vous fichez rien!" et des " je vais appelez vos parents!"  
  
Vas-y crache ta bile, crache là, de toute façon, je t'écoute même po, na!  
  
J'entraperçois, la silhouhette de Mike en face de la classe, il rit tout en tripotant nerveusement le bout de son blouson.  
  
Non, je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait, mais c'est un tic chez lui, il l'a toujours fait du moins, depuis que je le connait.  
  
Je soupire pour la énième fois, et la cloche resonne, annonçant la fin de la pause.  
  
Surth me colle un papier dans la main, et m'annonce d'une voie haut perché que me donne mal à la tête.  
  
" Demain, à 2h30, en perm', une surveillante vous attendra, vous me ferez un devoir de remise à niveau, qui contera triple dans votre moyenne qui n'est guère..je dois l'avouer reluisante. Alors à jeudi, au revoir." me dit elle avec son air hautain habituel qui me fait enrager.  
  
Je me dirige mi figue-mi raisin vers la porte et la claque. Dans la fraicheur du couloir, je m'appuie au mur et soupire.  
  
Ca fait un mois que les cours ont repris et je m'arrange déjà pour me créer des problèmes.  
  
d'abord elle, puis le principal qui me tient en surveillance juste parce que je me suis fait virée de mon ancien bahut à cause d'un malheureux feu.....c'est vrai quoi! si cette conne de Mary ne m'avait pas provoquée, pfouuu y aurait pas eut de feu!  
  
Je jette un coup d'oeil au papier qu'elle m'a donné.  
  
/ Je sousigné Mme Surth, professeur de Mathématique de votre enfant, Sara Potter, élève de première, désire vous rencontrez pour parler sérieusement des difficultés d'adaptation de votre fille. Sincères salutation./  
  
WOaouu! c'est maman qui va être contente!  
  
xxx Le  
  
Suis rentrée à la maison, maman était pas là, alors j'ai déposé le mot sur son bureau, ai pris un boute de pain, une canette de soda et suis allée dans ma chambre. Je suis restée deux heures allongé à écouter la pluie tomber, tout en pensant au journal de maman...j'ai eut 16 ans, il y a une semaine, 'man m'a offert son journal intime, l'ai lu. Ca m'a un peu perturbé, toute cette histoire me reste dans la tête, je la tourne et la retourne dans tous les sens, m'inventant une vie de sorcière où je vivrais avec ma mère et mon père qui ne serait pas mort, où mes amis lanceraient des sorts et où mon chaton cracherait du feu. J'ai commencé un journal comme maman, j'aime pas écrire, je hais raconter ma vie....pour ce qui a à en en dire de toute facon...tiens mon portable sonne?  
  
xxx  
  
19:00: c'était Elie au teléphone, elle veut me voir de suite....va savoir pourquoi. J'attrape ma veste de cuir, foure mon mobile dans la poche de mon jeans et sort de l'appart en quatrième vitesse non sans avoir auparavent fermé à clé.  
  
Attrape le premier bus au vole et m'assoie sur un siège au fond. Je sors mon mini mp3, me fourre les écouteurs aux oreilles, et patiente une demi heure, le temps d'arriver en ville. Je descend à l'arrêt le plus proche de la barraque d'Elie, et sonne à l'interfone d'un vraie palace.  
  
Une voie anxieuse me répond.C'est Elie, ca voie tremble, elle m'ouvre et d'un pas décidé j'entre. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée je n'ai pas le temps de sonner qu'une silouhette me saute déjà au cou. Je soupire.  
  
_ Jim, vas tu me lacher? Il se frotte le visage contre mon cou.  
  
_Tu sens trop bon Sara! nnnn...  
  
Là je craque, je le prend par la peau du cou et le balance en arrière.  
  
_quand je dis "lache moi" en obéis, sale gosse!  
  
Jim prend un air de chien battue et se frotte contre moi.  
  
_Méchanteuuuuu! pourquoi me repousse tu, alors que moi je t'aimmmeu! comme un fou...  
  
Je cache difficilement un sourire d'exaspération dans un toussotement, ce qui a le don de faire reprendre courage à Jim qui m'enlace mais est stopé net par Elie, qui le pousse et me prend par la main. Elle m'entraine à folle allure vers le jardin et claque fermement la porte au nez de Jim, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement. Elle murmure un "idiot!"  
  
Elle m'entraine vers notre petit coin habituel, elle s'assis sur la balancoire et moi contre l'arbre, comme d'habitude....comme quand nous étions petite, sauf que maintenant au lieux de rire comme des idiotes durant des heures des pires bétises possible, nous parlons de choses...plus adulte. Elle sort une clope de sa poche et l'allume d'un air exaspéré, une de ses récentes "mauvaises habitudes".  
  
_Quel idiot celui là, je suis sûr qu'un jour il te demandera en mariage, le bougre!  
  
Je ricane en imaginant une scène des plus horipilante. Sous le regard triste d'Elie, mon rire se stop net et je l'interroge du regard. Comme elle ne répond pas, je conclue seule.  
  
_Encore Lucas j'imagine!  
  
Elle baisse les yeux, et fixe l'herbe arraché à ses pieds.  
  
_Bon....pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés.......? "encore?" ajoutais-je sans quel ne puisses l'entendre.  
  
_Et bien.....en fait, on ne s'est pas disputé, il a recommencé...  
  
Je soupire et ma passe la main dans mes cheuveux, les ébourrifant encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Lucas, le petite ami d'Elie depuis maintenant presque 1 ans, se drogue depuis 3-4 mois, sous l'influence de mauvais garcons. Des mecs qu'il a rencontré dans une "rave", ils sont devenus bons potes, et ils l'ont incité à continuer avec eux, leurs descentes aux enfers, prenant drogue sur drogue, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus dangereuse. Quand Elie l'a appris, pour faire cessé Lucas, elle lui a posé un ultimatum. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Elie lui avait dit " Si tu ne cesses pas toutes ces drogues et de te pourrir la santé, tu peux dire adieux au mot 'couple' en tout cas avec moi!" Lucas, très amoureux d'Elie lui avait juré qu'il ne se droguerait plus, mais de temps en temps, il avait recommencé, croyant qu'Elie ne l'apprendrait pas.  
  
_ Il s'est planté à une "rave", et s'est drogué, et a but comme un malade, un mec un peu plus net que lui, l'a fait transporter à l'hosto....il est tombé dans un coma ethillique.  
  
Mes pupilles vertes se fixe douloureusement aux pupilles noirs de ma meilleur amie, je vois dans ses yeux une résignation qui m'effraie. Elle n'a plus aucun doute sur la nature de ses relations futures avec Lucas. Elle a compris qu'il n'y avait plus aucune autre issue, qu'elle ne pouvait plus repoussé le moment fatidique. Elle m'explique lentement, qu'il va être envoyer après son séjour à l'hopital à un centre de désintoxication, pour un temps inconnu. Ses yeux sont sec, elle ne semble plus en mesure pleurer, elle a du épuiser toutes ses larmes ces derniers mois, durant lesquels, elle croyait ardement en ce gars, elle le soutenait croyant qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais à cet infection qu'est la drogue, mais elle s'était trompé, lourdement. Et son visage portait les marques de cet erreur, ses yeux se faisait d'acier, sa bouche crispé, marqué d'une petite ride quand sa machoir se crispait nerveusement.  
  
Ne sachant que répondre à ca, je me place derrière elle, et comme quand nous étions enfant, à la suite d'un gros chagrin, je me mit à la pousser sur la balancoire, allant toujours plus vite, de plus en plus haut.  
  
xxx  
  
Je viens de mettre Elie au lit, je vais rentrer, je descend les escaliers sans faire aucun bruit. Ses parents sont encore partis en voyange d'affaire, la laissant seule, elle et son frère, je serais bien resté pour dormir avec elle, mais maman risque de faire une crise cardiaque, si elle ne me voit pas rentrer, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.  
  
Au bas de l'escalier, une silouhette sombre est assise, face à la baie vitrée, elle oberve la lune se levait, les étoiles éclairer les arbres, et la clairière non loin.  
  
Je me baisse, et m'assois aux côtés de Jim. Il s'éveille de son état comateux et me regarde de ses grands yeux noirs. ses cheuveux sont presque blanc à la lueur de la lune, on croirait une une autre personne sans son air espiègle et taquin.  
  
_ Alors, est ce que je vais lui péter la gueule avant ou après qu'il ne se réveille?  
  
Je baisse les yeux, il est donc lui aussi au courant.  
  
_Tu devrais laisser, Elie, débrouiller l'affaire elle-même, cela vaut mieux...  
  
_Mmmmh, tu as sans doute raison...  
  
Je reprend d'une voie sûr pour détendre l'athosphère  
  
_J'ai Toujours Raison!  
  
Je soupire de soulagement, il a troqué son air affecté pour son sourire taquin habituel.  
  
_ Moui... peut être bien.....aaaaaah, tu vois comme je suis gentil avec toi, et même pas un merci! ou un bisous pour me récompenser, je continue à dire, que tu serais beaucoup mieux avec moi, plutôt que de t'emmerder avec des blondinet aux yeux bleus!  
  
Je ris doucement.  
  
_Tu es un blondinet, toi aussi, un blondinet aux yeux noirs!  
  
_Peut être bien , mais moi, je ne fais pas pleurer les filles! Il lève les bras au ciel d'exaspération.  
  
_pourquoi, n'as tu jamais voule de moi...?  
  
Je ris doucement, mais son regard accusateur me blesses.  
  
_ Je....ne sais pas...vraiment, tu es....comme un frère pour moi, le souvenir de toi et moi nous jettant de l'eau à la tête est encore présent, le souvenir de notre enfance où tu m'obligeais à jouer avec toi aux méchants monstres, alors que j'aurais préféré faire des chateaux de sable est toujours là en moi....comme pour me montrer, à quel point nous sommes proches......comme frère et soeur... Et pis, ce serait tout de même un détournement de mineur!  
  
_ Ok, ok.....je lache l'affaire....soeurette! mais sache que si ton tit Mike adoré te refait des misères, je l'étranglerais de mais propre main! et pis 19 ans, c'est pas vieux!! je suis pas un vieux clou!  
  
pour rire, il me simule le geste sur lui même, et se met douloureusement le doigt dans l'oeil. J'éclate de rire, lui colle une bise bruyante sur la joue et sors en fermant doucement la porte. J'observe ma montre, 00h13, oooooooooh!!!! je vais me faire trucider!! ayayayaya!  
  
Je cours dans la rue, et commence à paniquer, y'a pas de train ni de bus, à cette heure-ci!  
  
un crissement de pneu me fais sursauter, et dans un éclat de rire nerveux, j'ouvre la portière de la voiture de Jim.  
  
Il me lance un sourire ironique, accompagné d'un "idiote"!  
  
xxx  
  
00h36: Je salut Jim, sors de la voiture et entre dans l'appart sans faire trop de bruit.  
  
Je me dirige vers ma chambre, et manque de faire une crise cardiaque en allumant la lumière. Ma mère est assise sur mon lit, la mine renfrognée, une lueur de folie anime ses pupilles bleus, elle me lance un regard froid.  
  
_Où étais tu? sa voie est trainante, comme lors de ses plus grosses colères....mauvais présage!  
  
_Euh, bah j'ai eut un gros problème avec Elie.  
  
_Et quel était ce problème qui t'a pris toutttte ta soirée et ta nuit, et qui t'a empéché de me passer un malheureux coup de fils?  
  
_Euhh...et bien.... ' Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheuveux' Elie....a eut un problème avec Lucas, c'est tout....  
  
_ Et je peux savoir quel était ce problème pour que tu occulte un coup de tel?  
  
_'Man.....stp....c'est compliqué....je peux pas...en parler...  
  
Elle me regarde longuement et soupire, elle se refait une mine plus détendue.  
  
_Bon très bien, très bien! mais je t'en prie, Sara...ne me refais plus jamais ca....j'ai eut une de ces frousse, moi! la prochaine fois, téléphone moi au moins...ok?  
  
Je me rapproche d'elle et lui colle une grosse bise sur le front et me réfugie dans ses bras, comme quand j'était enfant et que les cauchemards hantaient mes nuits.  
  
Je saisie sa manche et la turnicote dans tous les sens.  
  
_Sara.....pourquoi est ce que tu t'acharnes depuis tojours à détruire les manches de tous mes pulls?  
  
_ 'Mman.....?  
  
_Mmmh?  
  
_Y'a un truc qui me turlubinne....  
  
_ Vas-y.  
  
Je sourie et pouffe dans son pull.  
  
_c'est vrai que.....  
  
_Que?  
  
_c'est vrai que tu était aussi gaffeuse quand t'était ado?  
  
Elle devient rouge pivoine, et là je ris franchement, elle croyait vraiment échappé à mes moqueries? maintenant que je savais tout d'elle, je n'allais pas m'en privée!  
  
_ Et.....c'est vrai, pour l'histoire, de la douche....avec papa? tu sais quand tu l'a à demi assomé avec une savate...  
  
Elle rie jaune maintenant.  
  
_Héhéhéhéhé.....tout est malheureusement vrai.  
  
_Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Je met ma main devant ma bouche, et la regarde horrifiée, oups, j'ai ris sans m'en rendre compte.  
  
d'un air contris je l'embrasse et lui dit bonne nuit. Elle s'allonge à côté de moi et je la regarde interrogative.  
  
_Il y a des invités, ils passent la nuit ici.  
  
_C'est qui?  
  
_Ohhh....euuuh....de la famille..te présenterais demain.  
  
Elle se tourne sur le côté et moi je reste couché de face, j'observe le plafond, pensive.  
  
Des invités? de la famille? mais maman, ne m'a jamais laissé entendre qu'il lui restait de la famille. Je grimace et soupire. Je ne lui ai moi même jamais demandé si elle avait de la famille. Pour moi...il n'y avait personne d'autre, qu'elle, moi, la photo de mon père et le souvenir fugace d'un beau père alcolo.  
  
à Suivre...  
  
Alors, ce n'est que le chapitre d'intro donc il n'y a pas vraiment d'action pour le moement mais la suite sera mieux!  
  
Espère de tout coeur que vous aimerais cette fic!  
  
Bizz , Alysia  
  
ps: un tit commentaire? une tite review? svp! 


	2. Une ombre dans la nuit

Comme je l'ai dit à la fin, ce chapitre est long et un peu ennuyeux, mais c'est pour mettre en place l'action, qui devrait commencer dans le prochain chapitre!  
  
Merci à:  
  
Allima: Falut! sorry!!! dsl je t'ai pas prévenue faut dire que j'ai du le refaire une centainne fois! j'arrivais po à l'écrire!! hyyyyah! j'en ai mit du temps et quand j'ai finis et bah j'était tellement heureuse que je l'ai posté sans ne plus y penser pendant plusieurs jours! LOL en tout cas c vrai ta raison, c un peu mélodramatique, ce chapitre aussi d'ailleurs, mais t'inquiète le rire et les conneries arrivent au chapitre suivant qui promet d'être explosif, dans les deux sens du terme! lol groooooos bissssssssoooooooooooooouus!!  
  
Tykka: Merci! oui t'as raison, Jim fai très gamin car au début quand j'ai écrit c'était un gamin! mais j'ai du changer pour que mon histoire coincide mieux, et apparement j'ai oublié de changer ce détail, bon c po grave! biz biz  
  
Alixe: Donc comme je te l'ai dit dans le mess que je t'ai envoyé, j'ai fait une légère bourde, masi je pense l'avoir corrigé dans ce chapitre, et vi j'ai trouvé une sorte d'excuse à ma connerie, espérons que la cachet passe! merci bcp en tt cas, ton mess m'a encouragé!  
  
Les maraudeuses: Merciiiii! voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaisent!  
  
Lady lyanna: je suis heureuse de voir que mes fics t'ont plus, merci merci merci! lol! pour le petit ressussitement d'Harry.................mmmmmh.........héhéhé, bizoux!  
  
Lushita : Hello you! héhéhé, alors le mystère sera résolu dans ce chapitre ci! gros bizoux! et marchii!  
  
Hadler: merci pour la review! mdr, suis contente de voir que ca te plait, en espérant ne pas te décevoir:!  
  
ranit's: Coucou! alors plein de questions, mais quand arriverint les réponses haaaaa.....que de questions que de questions et encore plus à la fin du chapitre! LOL biz!!  
  
Mgane Malefoy: ahh encore des questions apparement, pour savoir que deviesn Malefoy, c'est le prochain chapitre! bye!  
  
Chapitre 2 Une ombre dans la nuit.  
  
Je m'assois dans mon lit, et me frotte douloureusement les yeux. J'ai fait un rêve, toujours le même. Je suis une petite fille de 6 ans. Je me balance sur un pneu attaché à un tronc d'arbre, mes cheuveux virvolte et me cache partiellement la vue. La rumeur d'une rivière bourdonne à mes oreilles. clap-clip-clap-clip.... Le jour s'enfuit subitement, la nuit m'entoure et une douce lumière blanche éclaire la clairière devant moi, la lune est à demi pleine, elle resplendit. Sa lumière m'aveugle, je baisse les yeux vers le sol. Un hurlement se coince dans me gorge tandis qu'une ombre gigantesque est à deux pouce de mes pieds. Je relève vivement la tête, mais devant moi, c'est le vide.....il n'y a personne, rien que la clairière, rien que la douce lumière tamisé de la lune, rien que le lac qui clapote, une grenouille qui croisse, un oiseau qui s'envole dans un tourbillon de plumes, rien qu'un silence malsain........  
  
Je me réveille toujours quand l'angoisse m'empêche de respirer. Je fait ce rêve étrange depuis mes dix ans. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'autre chose depuis quelques années, ce rêve hante mes nuits.....il y a des fois, où durant un mois il se retire, puis il revient chaque nuit, cela m'effraie bien qu'il ne sois pas en lui même un cauchemard.  
  
Je hurle à moitié tandis qu'une petite main me frole. Maman dors à côté de moi, mais sous mon cri strident elle ouvre les yeux, et semble aussi sonné qu'un boxer.  
  
_Mmmmmmmh.....elle se relève et replie ses jambes sous elle. Elle me lance un regard lourd de sommeil.  
  
_Ahhhhhhhh.....elle baille longuement et reprend d'une voie pateuse. Chérie, va te laver ta du mascara jusqu'au bras.  
  
Mmmmmh, toujours aussi sympathique, à première vue!  
  
Je me relève avec un rictus énervé. Vais vers la douche et fais couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle me brule douloureusement la nuque. Je sors de la douche et m'observe dans le miroir, mon visage est grisâtre du mascara.....ouuuuh!  
  
Une heure plus tard, je suis prête, je finis de me préparer en enfilant un jeans, et un débardeur noir, j'attaches mes cheuveux en queue haute, laissant choir quelques mèches dans mon dos, dans un brusque élan, je me retourne et m'observe de haut en bas dans la glace.....moui, je ressemble à maman, j'ai ses cheuveux roux foncé, un visage ovale, un teint pâle, pendant un instant minime, j'aurais voulue ressembler à mon père, pour leur prouver à tous, que je ne suis pas qu'une bonne à rien, nulle en cours et qui a du mal à lancer un simple sort....seul mes pupilles vertes, me rappellent mon géniteur, c'est la seul chose. Je me tourne vers la porte, d'une humeur morose et me dirige vers la cuisine.  
  
J'entend des voies dans le salon.  
  
MEEEERDE! avais oublié! ya des invités! merde merde merde! je hais les invités! je suis mal à l'aise avec les gens que je connais pas! rrrrrroh!  
  
Bon est ce que ce serait malpoli de partir sans demander son reste? oui.......mais je vais quand même le faire!  
  
Je me dirige en douce vers la porte, quand une phrase attire mon attention.  
  
je me dirige vers la porte du salon qui est fermée, et m'appuie contre elle, écoutant la conversation.  
  
_Maiiiiis Ronnn! elle est bien trop jeune je te le dit! et puis, c'est une moldue, tu le sais bien, je te l'ai dit.  
  
Une voie d'homme résonne dans le salon.  
  
_Ecoute Gin, si tu veux absolument que moi et Hermione l'ont recherchent cet envoutement, il faudra que tu viennes avec nous. Et, si tu viens avec nous, tu emmènes Sara, comme tu l'a dit, 16 ans c'est très jeune, elle ne peux pas vivre ici toute seule! Et puis merde, Ginny! je veux dire....tu t'enfuie à 20 ans sans rien dire, et tu pense pouvoir réaparaître dans nos vies sans que l'on ai notre mot à dire! mais franchement, ce que tu as fait c'était la chose la plus égoïste au monde!! Harry était mon meilleur ami! je ne me suis pas caché quand il est mort! je ne suis pas parti pour l'ou......  
  
_Je le sais, Ron. Ma mère a parler d'une voie dure et crispée.  
  
Une voie sereine prend le dessus.  
  
_Ecoute moi Ginny, tu vas venir avec nous, à la maison, tu emmènes Sara, je suis prête à oublier tout le mal que ton départ nous a fait.....nous allons reprendre notre vie à zéro, Sara, va enfin connaître ton monde, celui de son père, et le sien.  
  
_Mais, enfin Hermione! je te croyais plus intelligente! Ma fille n'est pas une sorcière!  
  
C'est bon, 'man! pas la peine de le crier haut et fort! je suis déjà assez déçue de ne pas pouvoir faire voler mes profs au dessus de l'estrade! pas la peine d'en rajouter!  
  
_Et alors? elle a le droit de connaître le monde auquel ses proches appartiennent! elle a le droit de connaître sa famille! ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins et ses cousines. Tu n'a pas le droit de te cacher et de la garder pour toi seule......de toute façon, nous aurons obligatoirement besoin de toi pour l'envoutement, je ne le ferais pas toute seule! tu vas venir avec nous, ca te fera du bien, vous viendrez toute les deux à la maison.  
  
Oncles? tantes? cousins et cousines? ...........quoi?! mais ....j'étais persuadés que les frères de maman était morts! elle ne m'en a jamais parlé! même après que j'ai lue son journal! ec'est vrai, au début, je me suis posé de tas de questions, "sont ils encore vivants? pourquoi ne m'en a t'elle jamais parlé?" et j'ai finis pa r me persuadé qu'ils étaient morts.  
  
_Hermione a tout à fait raison, Ginny, écoute là. dit un autre homme d'une voie grave.  
  
J'entend ma mère soupirer, elle déteste avoir tord et obéir à ce qu'elle ne veux pas faire. Mais tout de même, quelle étrange conversation, vais-je devoir quitter mon lycée? Elie et Jim? .....et Mike?  
  
L'homme à la voie grave reprit la parole.  
  
_Bon puisque la question est réglée, je pense que nous parlerons du sort plus tard, une certaine jeune fille attend depuis quelques temps pour entrer.  
  
Je sursaute violement.  
  
La porte s'ouvre comme par magie..................mais..... c'est de la magie! idiote!  
  
Quatre paires d'yeux se fixent sur moi. Oppppps......maman va pas être contente!  
  
Elle se lève vivement et s'approche de moi, elle me lance un regard lourd de sens,je lui fais mon regard déçu ,elle me fais pivoter se collant un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Elle me pousse vers les deux hommes et la femme assis sur le fauteuil comme une petite fille présentant avec fierté sa poupée à ses amies.  
  
_Voilà, ma fille, Sara, elle a 16 ans, Sara, voici, Ron, mon frère, Hermione, sa femme, Et Remus, un ami proche.  
  
Ils me sourirent tous d'un air surpris, la femme se lève et les yeux brillant me fais une bise sur la joue, Ron et Remus font de même.  
  
Ils se rassient, et je reste planter là comme une conne, un peu géné de mon entrée.  
  
Ma mère se tait, elle aussi, elle semble plus que génée, elle doit s'en vouloir de ne m'avoir jamais parlé d'eux, quand soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit avec force, ils sursautèrent tous, y compris moi.  
  
Merde! Me souviens maintenant, Elie et Jim sont venus me chercher, aujourd'hui, on passe un exam blanc d'Histoire! shit shit shit!  
  
Merde! Me souviens maintenant, Elie et Jim sont venus me chercher, aujourd'hui, Elie et moi ont passent un exam blanc d'Histoire! shit shit shit!  
  
Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre sur une Elie pâle, elle sembla mal digérer le fait que je ne sois pas apparement prête.  
  
_Sara?! t'es pas prête?! mais bouge! on a un une compo! t'avais oublié?!  
  
Je lui fait un sourire d'excuse.  
  
_Je t'avouerai que j'ai légérement zapé cet événement.  
  
Elle fait sembler de m'étrangler et me hurle un "va chercher ton sac!'  
  
Ma mère s'approche d'Elie et lui fait la bise.  
  
_'Jour Ginny, comme tu vois ta fille n'est qu'une grosse glandeuse qui avait oublié son exam, et pourtant, Dieu sait combien je lui ai rabaché les oreilles avec!  
  
Maman semble surprise, elle se tourne vers moi.  
  
_Mais Sara, nous devions discuter aujourd'hui, rappelle toi...  
  
Je saute sur l'occas'!  
  
_Ah mai oui! tu as raison! Elie je te vois plus tard, dis à la prof d'histoire que j'ai un empêchement.  
  
La femme brune s'interpose.  
  
_Non, laisse, Sara, on discutera ce soir, va en cours, surtout si cet examen est important.  
  
Mon oncle soupire et murmure un 'oh! voici le retour de mademoiselle-je- sais-tout!'  
  
Hermione pince discrètement son maris qui se plaint. Je souris, ils font la paire ces deux-là!  
  
Je plante mes yeux dans ceux de ma mère et l'interroge du regard.  
  
Allez! dis moi de rester! dis leûûûûûûûû!  
  
_Bon, on se voit ce soir, puce, tâche de ne pas la planter ta compo!  
  
Grrrrrrrrr! Elie tu va me la payer!  
  
J'attrape mon sac et suis Elie d'un air morose.  
  
Je vais de toute façon me planter, à quoi celà sert il que j'y aille? cette discussion me trotte dans la tête, je ne comprend pas.  
  
12h00 sonne.  
  
Je sors en vitesse non sans ayant auparavent balancer ma copie chiffonée et raturée sur le bureu de Miss Rosy. Elle me lance un regard perçant au dessus de ses grandes lunettes couleur écaille, qui la vieillisent énormément, bien qu'elle ai déjà au moins la cinquentaine. Mfffff, je claque la porte de la classe et souris en imaginant le regard couroucé ce cette vieille chouette.  
  
Je fais quelques pas et m'assis par terre, en attendant qu'Elie ai finis. Une minute plus tard, je la voir sortir, le sourire aux lèvres, lui lance un regard interrogatif et elle hurle à moitié un ' c'était trop simple, ce sujet, Yaaaaaahoo!' Elle balance son poing en l'air et s'arrête en rougissant devant mon air décrépit. Elle s'accroupit devant moi.  
  
_Ca va pas?  
  
_Bof, c'est rien, c'est juste que je me suis loupé c'est tout.  
  
_Mmmmh, d'habitude tu t'en foue....  
  
_Ah? tiens regarde, le distributeur est réparé! vient, je meurt de faim!  
  
Je la prend par la main et me dirige vivement ver la machine, me peignant une mine joyeuse. Je fouille nerveusement dans ma poche. Mais où est cette pièce?! aaah, la voilà! Dans mon enthousiasme de l'avoir trouvé je la lache et elle roule sous la machine.  
  
Je m'accroupis en maugréant.  
  
_aaaaaaah, petite pièce , reviens! par pitié!aaaaaaaah....non! merdde! rooooh, j'ai faim....  
  
Je me relève découragée, quand une main derrière moi fou une pièce dans la machine, je me retourne choqué du manque de pitié de l'élève derrière moi, comment ose il se prendre à manger sous mon nez, supot de satan!  
  
Une remarque acerbe, se coince dans ma gorge, quand Mike, me tend une barre chocolaté, d'un air neutre. Je la prend et le remerci, il s'en va sans demander son reste. Je reste quelques minutes à le suivre du regard, quand Elie, me prend par le bras et me pousse vers l'extérieur du lycée.  
  
_Viens, mon frère nous invite, à manger!  
  
On marche quelques minutes en direction d'un snack adjacent au lycée.  
  
_Dis moi, Sara, ca va comment avec Mike?  
  
Je soupire. Mike......un nom que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt! ce mec , je le connais depuis trois ans, on était super potes, puis l'année dernière, s'est allé plus loin. Pendant une fête, j'ai enfin réussis à arriver à mes fin, on s'est mis ensemble, Mike et moi. J'étais folle de joie, j'adorais passer du temps avec lui, on était toujours en train de se marrer, seulement, un truc cassa tout. C'était une journée d'hiver, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Il faisait très froid, le vent me fouettait le visage, moi et Mike, nous avions rendez-vous au ciné. Dans la rue, une femme apparement ivre m'a abordé, me demandant une pièce. Elle tenait un couteau à la main, et semblait patraque, j'ai eut très peur, j'ai voulue partir vite, mais elle m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a menacé avec le couteau. De loin un cris a retentit, une voie que je connaisais. Ma peur s'est soudainement envolée, et dans un accet de fureur, je ne sais comment, elle prit feu, sans que je le veuille vraiment... elle s'enflamma avec tant de violence, qu'elle tomba à terre, les genoux au sol.  
  
Ma vue devint plus trouble, des bras m'encerclèrent je sombris dans les ténèbres.  
  
Je me réveillais deux jours plus tard, dans un lit d'hopital, maman était à mon chevet, ses yeux était rouge, ils fixaient la fenêtre d'un air vide. Quand elle m'apercut, les yeux grands ouverts, elle m'encercla et me serra à m'étouffer, pleurant contre mon épaule. Mike vint me voir aussi, on ne parla pas, pendant une bonne heure, puis, je posais la question qui m'obsedait.  
  
Flash-back__________  
  
_C'est toi qui m'a trouvé?  
  
Il acquiesa de la tête.  
  
_Que. Que s'est il passé?  
  
Il resta silencieux quelques minutes.  
  
_De loin, j'ai vu une femme menacée une fille avec un couteau aggrésser une fille, je ne pouvais voir qui s'était, puis quand j'ai voulut la secourir, la femme a pris feu, je ne sais comment.....puis je t'ai vu, tes yeux flamboyaient de haine, puis tout d'un coup, ton regard s'est éteint et tu t'es évanouis. J'ai appelé une ambulance, la femme est en soin intensif depuis deux jours.  
  
_Va t'elle s'en sortir.....?  
  
_Je pense que oui, elle est brulé presque au troisème degrès, mais elle va s'en sortir.... Sa voie laissait percevoir une pointe de dégoût et de peur.  
  
Le silence s'installa alors et s'en alla aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé.  
  
_C'est toi?!  
  
_Quoi......? je l'observais d'un oeil surpris.  
  
_Qui la a enflammer?  
  
Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, c'est moi qui ai fait ca? je cherche dans ma mémoire, un flash me revient, je sesn la pointe acéré sous ma gorge, je ne veux pas mourir, j'ai envie de vomir, soudainement, un cri a percé le silence malsain, quelque chose s'est cassé en moi, puis......une force m'a transperçée de toute par, une formule s'est peinte dans mon esprit, des mots inconnues sont sortis de ma bouche sans que je puisse me contôler, puis......rien, le vide, je ne me souviens plus.  
  
Il baissa la tête et soupira en se frottant la tête comme un enfant.  
  
_Que je suis bête! tu ne va pas t'amuser à transporter des coktails molotov dans ton sac!  
  
Il continu l'air perplexe.  
  
_Mais....je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir vu lancé quelque chose, le feu s'est déclenché.....comme de lui même....comme par magie, c'était étrange...  
  
Je soupire d'un air découragé.  
  
_Tu n'a pas tout a fait tord...  
  
_De quoi?  
  
_Je ne sais pas moi même comment ce feu s'est allumé.  
  
Il hausse un sourcil.  
  
_Comment ca? tu veux dire que le feu est venue comme ca....en claquant des doigts?  
  
Il semble prendre ca sur le ton de la rigolade.  
  
_Presque, en fait, je n'ai pas claquer des doigts mais j'ai dit une formule.  
  
Il m'a observé longuement comme si j'était devenue complétement dingue.  
  
Fin du flash-back_____  
  
On a rompu une semaine après ma sortie de l'hopital, s'était trop bizarre pour Mike, il m'a dit qu'il voulait pas se compliquer la vie, et qu'il doutait de moi.......moi je n'ai rien, dit, je me la suis fermé, je n'ai rien trouvé à redire à sa décision, de tout facon, je n'aurai pas pu l'obliger à m'aimer......ce qui est sur, c'est que la maladie d'amour c'est pas pour moi!  
  
Elie me réveille d'une pichenette sur la tête.  
  
_Hé ho!  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Ca fait une heure que tu rêves, les yeux dans le vide!  
  
_Mmmh.  
  
Elle semble enfin comprendre qu'il vaut mieux me laisser.  
  
L'après midi de cours se passa mal, je me suis prit des heures de colle, alors que c'est complétement périmé ca! c'est vrai quoi, c'est ringue les heures de colle, ca existe plus à notre époque! Puis, quand 5 heures sonna, je me précipita vers la sortie.  
  
Elie et moi, nous plantâmes devant la route, attendant que Jim viennent nous prendre. Tout à coup, Elie me donna un violent coup de coude, je réprimais un cri, et me tournais vers elle, le regard meurtrier.  
  
_Quoi?!  
  
Elle m'indiqua du menton deux personnes enlacés, j'écqarquillais les yeux, et pu distinguer au loin, Mike aui embrassait une fille, 18 ans au moins, très belle, les cheuveux noirs, le visage en coeur, une silouhette élancée.  
  
Une pointe de jalousie m'envahit, je sentit mon sang s'échauffait, en même temps que mes joues. Je tournais le visage et Elie me fixa la mine interrogative. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas au courant de l'histoire avec Mike, quand elle a sut que j'étais à l'hopital, j'ai invité une histoire d'appendicite. J'avais trop honte, j'avais peur, qu'elle ne sois plus mon aime, si elle avais appris....à quel point je suis bizarre...j'ai eut peur qu'elle ai exactement la même réaction que Mike. Quel con celui là! de toute facon, il me mérite pas, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai crut qu'il m'aimer! de toute facon..les mecs tous les mêmes, ils savent que b*****.....  
  
Jim klaxonna et je saisit vivement Elie par l'épaule. Je monte dans la voiture, claque la portière et passe le restant du voyage, la mine morose et fermée.  
  
Jim me déposa devant la maison, quand j'ouvrit la porte d'entrée une scène bizarre se déroulait devant mes yeux. Maman et Hermione, une baguette à la main, faisais voler divers objets dans des cartons, et Ron tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre le fonctionnement du séchoir qui avait échoué près des pieds de sa femme, la mine concentrée, il tripatouillait les divers bouton, et sursauta quand il s'alluma.  
  
Je fermit vivement la porte, en priant pour que mes amis n'ai pas vu quelle étrange scène se jouait. Je les foudroya tout trois du regard.  
  
_Mais vous êtes dingue! n'importe qui pourrait vous voir de la fenêtre! à faire, vos, vos....bizarreries!  
  
Maman gloussa et encore plus enervée, je partit m'étaler sur mon lit, dans ma chambre, mais manque de chance, il n'était plus là!  
  
_Nan mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette baraque?!!  
  
Maman arriva et me regarda l'air de rien.  
  
_Eh bien, on va habiter quelques temps chez Ron et Herm'.  
  
Je la regardais les yeux écquarquillés, alors c'était vrai......je vais quitter mes amis.  
  
_On.....on part, quand?  
  
Elle baissa la tête et la releva vivement, passant d'une mine tristoune à un sourire éclatant.  
  
_Ce soir! alors dépêche toi, et embale moi toutes tes fringues!  
  
_Que....QUOÂÂÂÂ?  
  
Elle se boucha les oreilles et reprit plus vite.  
  
_On part ce soir! alors tache d'être prête pour 20 heures!  
  
Elle me sourit et part vite avant que ma colère n'explose.  
  
_NAN MAIS VOUS ETES PAS UN PEU DINGUE?!! JE PART PAS MÔÔÂÂ!!  
  
Grrrr nan! je veux pas, je veux pas je veux pas! j'ai même pas dit au revoir à Elie, et Jim, il en est hors de question, HORS DE QUESTION!  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
22h30: je me fais l'effet d'une petite ado révoltée par le monde et les adultes. il m'énervent tous autant qu'ils sont!! mais en attendant, je dois changer de train, alors je vais arrêter d'écrire cette phrase en mode repeat sur ce morceau de papier! Oui, j'avais oublié de dire, je suis partie avec eux, ai même pas pu dire au revoir à mes amis, je voulais pas y aller, alors je me suis bariquadée dans ma chambre, manque de chance, j'avais oublié que des sorciers étaient contre moi! d'un tour de main ou de baguette plutôt, ils ont ouvert la porte, comme je voulais pas bouger, Ron a lancé un sort de lévitation et j'ai suivit les cartons en volant jusque dans le garage.........il y a des fois où je me hais vraiment! Bon, en arrivant je passe un coup de tel à Elie! xxxxxxxxx  
  
23h00: nous arrivons enfin à Londres, maintenant, Ron a dit qu'on va aller au chemin de.....de.....tra..quelque chose pour ....pour.....nan mais c'est vraiment trop débile!! c'est vrai quoi, comment on peut voyager d'une cheminée à une autre, c'est tout bonnement irréalisable! c'est du n'importe quoi! je demande des preuves!!  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
23h45: ok, ok j'en ai des preuves! mais ne me laissait pas aller là dedans! je veux paaaaaaaaas! maman au secours! mais aide moi!!!!! non j'ai peur!! je veux paaaaas!  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
23h52: je viens d'avaler une quantité insoupsonnée de cendre, mes cheuveux autrefois roux, son presque noirs.  
  
Je relève les yeux et reste bouche bée, ce salon est tout bonnement.............magique! Il y a des tableaux au mur qui me font des sourire et des signes de la main! vous vous rendez compte?! nan mais c'est complétement......je..je vais me réveiller, c'est un rêve!!  
  
AOUCCCCCHHHHHHH!!  
  
Maman vient de m'attérir dessus, apparemment, elle na plus l'habitude des voyages en cheminée.....je confirme ce n'est pas un rêve, la douleur est trop réelle! Je me frotte le nez, car je viens d'attérir la tête la première par terre, heureusement, un tapis moelleux à quelques peu amortis le choc.....quelques peu, je dis bien!  
  
Je ramène mes jambes sous moi, et reste quelques minutes à terre à observer le salon. Soudain, une photo retient mon attention. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cheminée et attrape un cadre noir. Ma mère et mon père me font des coucous, et de grands sourires, maman a un ventre rebondis, apparemment j'étais déjà en route, alors.....cette photo a été prise quelques semaines avant la bataille. Maman s'approche derrière mon épaule et commente.  
  
_Cette photo! ahahaha, qu'est qu'on avait ris, ce jour là, Harry était en rogne à cause de moi! je l'avais embété toute la journée, et au moment où Ron nous a prit en photo j'ai réussit à le faire rire, à force de chatouilles, mais après il a repris sa mine ennervé, et moi je me suis eclipsé pour ne pas me faire engueulé, parce que tu sais, ton père, il avait des colères.....mmmh....légendaires! ahahahahahah.....un peu comme toi d'ailleurs!  
  
Je ris en imaginant la scène, je repose la photo et me tourne en sentant une petite main me tirait le pantalon. Je baisse les yeux, et une toute petite fille, pas plus vieille que 4 ans, les cheuveux roux grands yeux bleus brillant qu'on aurait pu croire ma petite soeur, me regarde.  
  
Puis elle se tourne et va se jeter dans les bras d'Hermione, sa mère surement.  
  
_'Garde maman! garde.....cé cendrillon! tu zé, la fille de l'hissstoire!  
  
Hermione me fais un sourire d'excuse.  
  
_Sara ne fais pas attention, mais tu devrais te doucher, tu as des cendres de partout, ahahaha, on dirait ton père, lui non plus n'a jamais trop apprécié ce moyen de transport!  
  
_Oui....  
  
Dites moi, ca doit faire la centième fois qu'on me dit que je ressemble à mon père................faut se calmer......vous êtes un peu répétitifs.........nan mais c'est vrai ca devient lassant, surtout qu'a part les yeux.......peute être un peu le caractère, les chueveux en bataille aussi.......la grandeur? euuuuh.....STOP! je vai finir par faire un complex d'inféroirité vis à vis de lui! arrgh bon je me calme...  
  
Tout à coup, je vois Ron descendre tenant un gamin de mon âge par l'oreille et en le sermonnant.  
  
Hermione se retourne et hurle à moitié.  
  
_Sebastian Billy Weasley! qu'as tu ENCORE FAIS?!  
  
Tout à coup, Ron se calme, et Sebastian aussi, il fixe tout d'eux leurs yeux clairs sur le regard noir d'Hermione.  
  
_Euhh, rien chérie, rien de grave, t'inquiète pas! hahaha, pas vrai Seb. Il va dire bonjour à Sara, et lui montrer sa chambre, aller file!  
  
Il le pousse vers moi, et il me fais signe de monter, je le suis.  
  
Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il se tourne vers moi, les mains sur les hanches.  
  
_Alors comme ca, c'est toi ma cousine? Sara, c'est ca?  
  
Je fais une grimace, je n'aime pas trop son air supérieur.  
  
_Ouais. C'était quoi la connerie que t'as fait?  
  
_Bof, rien de grave...mon chat, il a bouffé l'oiseau de Cloé, mais bon, moi j'y peux rien, cest un félin!  
  
Mouaif, pas très interressant le cousin, je soupire par contre c'est bête que ce soit mon cousin, parce qu'il est pas mal dans son genre, grand les yeux bleus clairs, les cheuveux bruns.....  
  
_Mouais, pas très reluisante la cousine! tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche, je vois à peine ta peau sous cette amas de cendre! ca ce vois que t'es moldue, t'es pas très dégourdie!  
  
Ohhhh espèce de.....grossier personnage! mais ne me dites pas que ce truc est mon cousin?! je vais devoir me le coltiner?! nan mais ca va pas, il va y avoir un meurtre avant la fin du mois!  
  
_Oh faites la moldue, ta chambre c'est celle de droite, la mienne c'est celle là, interdiction d'y entrer, Compris?! et ta pas intérêt à faire tes trucs de moldues ici, et n'essais pas de t'exercer à la magie, je tiens pas à retrouver la maison en cendre la prochaine fois que je viendrais, ok?!  
  
Nan je retire mes mots, tout compte fais, il va y avoir un meurtre avant la fin de la journée.  
  
Je me dirige vers la douche et fais couler une eaux chaude sur mon dos, qui détent mes muscles, je prend un shampoing et me les savonnent énergiquement, ca me fais oublier que je vais passer je sais pas combien de temps avec un tel sale gosse! ruuuuum Je sors de la douche et me dirige vers le miroir, je prend une brosse et.....glurps...  
  
_HHHYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maman arrive en courant vers la salle de bain et me regarde, les yeux exhorbités.  
  
_Sara, tes.....tes cheuveux....ils sont.......vivants!  
  
Je me regarde dans la galce, à la place de mes cheuveux, des serpents qui sifllent et se trémoussent, mon DIeu!!!  
  
1h00: ils ont enfin réussis à me remmettre les cheuveux en ordre..et normaux, je me suis fais mordre le coup, un nombre incalculable de fois, ca fais mal. Maman crois que je me le suis fais toute seule sans le faire exprès, moi je crois que Sebastian a testé un de ces produits sur moi!  
  
Je me dirige vers ma chambre et l'apercois assis devant sa porte, il me regarde un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
  
_Alors petite moldue, mon shampoing t'as plu?  
  
_pourquoi t'as fais ca?!  
  
Il me fais un large sourire  
  
_J'ai beaucoup entendus parlé de toi, mon père m'a appelé hier, ne faisant que vanter tes mérites........moi je hais les moldus......c'est assez bête pour toi......  
  
Je le regarde et lui jette un regard méprisant.  
  
Je m'étale sur mon lit et réfléchis intensement, tu te crois le mettre des blagues mon grand, mais on vois bien que tu n'a jamais gouté à la rancune de Sara Potter! tu vas voir!  
  
La guerre est ouverte! parole de moi!  
  
à suivre.......  
  
Hello! j'en aurais mit du temps à l'écrire ce chapitre, bon il est pas super, mais maintenant que l'action est mise en place ca va être mieux! Mais qui est vraiment Sara, moldue? sorcière? plus que ca? et Sebastian? pourquoi est il si hautain? si cruel? et quel est ce sortilège que Ginny veut à tout pris trouver, et pourquoi?et quel est ce rêve que Sara fais si souvent?quel signification a t'il? Dans la prochain chapitre, "la guerre des camps" vous verrez toutes les manières possibles, moldues et sorcières de se venger d'une personne! nouveaux personnages aussi, et un éclercissement sur Sara, et sa vie. Biz à tous! Et à bientôt! 


	3. La guerre des camps

Merci   
  
Alixe: Lol! c'est pas que je fais de complexe sur ce chapitre, mais je trrouve que c'ets lent et que ca trainnnne, lol! en tout cas merci de m'encourager!  
  
gody: salut toa! Lol, ai adoré ta review! dmr! go go sara go!! bon en tout cas espère que ce chap te plaira!  
  
Lady lyanna: coucou! j'ai bien aimé que tu me donne ton avis ca m'a donné des idées et tout, maisje ne peux peux pas trop te répondre pour te dire si c'est ca ou pas, parce que sinon ca dévoilerait la suite de l'histoire et l'intrigue serait perçée! héhé, dommage, en tout cas, continu de me donner ton avis!! merci bcp!  
  
Morri: Wahou! heureuse de voir que ca te plait tant!! bon, dans ce chapitre, Sara n'aura pas vraiment le temps de se venger, elle le fera en fait mais la groooooosse vengeance se trouve dans le prochain chapitre! biz à toa!  
  
Babychang: en effet, cette fic la sera plus sérieuse, beaucoup plus même, seulement, j'ai décidée de garder quand même de l'humour, etc....je fais un mix de tout! merci de lire cette suite, en espérant que te plaira tout autant que mon autre fic!  
  
Tykka: salut!! pour la Sara/Jim, je vais voir, peut ête bien ca pourrait être une bonne idée, mais vu que je ne sais pas encore exactement comment sera la suite, seul l'avenir nous le dira! et mon imagination , lol bizou!  
  
Axoo: Hello! héhéhé, nan je te rassure, Herm' n'a pas couché avec Draco pour nous faire un gosse pareil, lol, tu verras par la suite pourquoi il hait tant les moldus! biz!  
  
mounil: merci beaucoup! je suis conetente de voir que tu a apprécié mon autre fic et celle ci aussi! bon bah voilà la suite! bizzzzz!  
  
Chapitre 3 La guerre des camps.  
  
xxxxx Le 7 octobre 2024  
  
Ca fait deux jours que j'habite avec mam' dans la maison de Hermione et Ron, je dois avouer que la maison est magnifique! ils sont adorables tout les deux, la petite Cloé est tout simplement cuuuute!! seul problème, leur con de fils. nan mais c'est vrai, ils sont vraiment gentils et agréables, comment ils ont fait pour avoir un fils pareil?!! je les plaint! de touuuuut coeur! Bon faut que j'y aille, j'ai comme qui dirait une revanche à prendre sur un sale gamin, a qui il faudrait enseigner les bonnes manières! et je vais m'en charger....héhéhéhé....en fait je vais d'abord commencer par bosser un peu.....moins amusant....pffou  
  
xxxxx  
  
Je descend les escaliers, mi figue-mi raisin, et m'assois tranquillement à la table basse du salon. Comme je suis une ariérée mental pour ce qui est des cours, je vais quand même travailler, faudrait pas que je perde, le peu que j'ai réussis à accumuler durant ma scolarité!  
  
Hummm alors, faisons cette petite dissert' sur l'argumentation....alors, quel ouvrage ais-je lut la dessus.............mmmm..............rien, merde! bon voyons autre chose, bon commentaire sur ce texte, allez on le lit!.....................................mmm................................ ..bizarre.......... euuuuuh........ok......euh qu'est ce ca veut dire "apoplexie"?......**bonnnnn....je ne comprend pas!** ......fuuuuu  
  
Foutus cours de merde! allez vous faire e!!  
  
Tu y arrives? arrgh! ai sursauté! Franchement......vous ne croyez pas que toutes les mères subissent un entrainement spécial de ninja, sinon comment arriveraient elles a percaient tous nos secrets! hein?! Héhéhé, j'imagine bien maman en costume de ninja, yataaaaaa!  
  
Euuuh c'est pas important de toute facon!  
  
Je peux pas vraiment t'aider, tu sais je n'ai pas suivis ce genre d'enseigne.....  
  
Je le sais! J'ai répliqué vivement, je sais bien que c'est une sorcière pas la peine de toujours en rajouter, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une moins que rien, des fois.....je sais rien faire du tout...je suis vexée!! beuuuu!  
  
silence géné roooh..... Euuuh, désol....  
  
Laisse tomber, 'man, je suis simplement sur les nerfs, tu sais j'ai pas vraiment eut mon mot à dire pour venir ici, c'est vrai quoi, j'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à mes meilleurs amis, et puis, tu sais, je suis déjà nulle en cours, alors je crois que c'est pas cette année que ce sera l'illumination! ahahahahahahh.....  
  
Mmmmmh, tu aimes le monde magique?  
  
Euuuuh, c'est .....amusant!  
  
Nous allons te montrer le chemin de traverse plus en profondeur aujourd'hui, on va faire les boutiques!  
  
Woooh, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié de refaire un stock de limaces poisseuses!! génial......  
  
Ok.  
  
Bonjour tante Ginny, bonjour Sara.  
  
Glurps, cette voix! Je me retourne pour faire face à Sebastian, il me fait un grand sourire......normal.....tiens?  
  
Vous avez bien dormis?  
  
Que....que lui arrive t'il? aurait il un semblant d'amabilité?  
  
Bien et toi? Maman me donne un coup de pied discret sous la table, en finissant sa phrase, d'un air candide.  
  
Ca va.... grognais-je d'un air morose.  
  
Il se penche vers moi et me touche le front.  
  
Tu ne serais pas malade par hasard, tu me semble toute faible.....il faut faire attention a toi tu sais, ménage toi, on ne sais jamais. Il me fais un grand sourire charmeur.  
  
Ca y est j'ai compris!!! on est tombé dans un univers parallèle comme dans une vieiiiiiiiiille série américaine de science fiction! euuuh star quelquechose [ lol ] après tout on est bien chez des sorciers alors pourquoi pas! et c'est ce qui expliquerais le comportement étrange de ce gars!  
  
Je repousse sa main avec force  
  
Ca va je te dit.  
  
Maman tire une gueule de trois kilomètres......mais maman, ce mec est un véritable démonnnn! je te jure à moins que tout ce qui c'est passé hier n'était qu'un simple rêve, une illusion? nannnn mais je comprend rien! aurais-je été victime d'hallucination?  
  
Je marmonne un léger pardon.  
  
Oh c'est rien laisse, tu dois être triste d'avoir quitté tes amis, je te comprend, c'est normal.  
  
Bon okaaaaaay...........  
  
Il se dirige vers la cuisine pour déjeuner, quand il est hors de vue, maman se jette sur moi et me tire les cheuveux comme elle ne peut pas hurler comme à la maison sous peine d'attirer Ron et herm'.  
  
Je ne croyais t'avoir si mal élever!!! elle me le cris mais dans l'oreille ce qui a le don, de me rendre à moitié sourde.  
  
c'est bon, c'est bon je vais aller lui faire mes excuses!  
  
Bon comme on est dans un univers de sorcier, ca a dut être une illusion, bon j'ai pas été très sympa, allez je vais m'excuser et comme ca on va repartir sur de bonnes bases!  
  
J'entre dans la cuisine et referme la porte derrière moi, j'aurais trop honte si quelqu'un entrait, je déteste m'excuser, donc ce que je vais faire est un exploit, alors observer vous verrez pas cette scène tout les jours!!  
  
Euuuh, seb', je voulais m'excuser pour tout a l'heure j'ai pas été très sympa....  
  
Il se tourne lentement vers moi.  
  
Premièrement, pour toi c'est Sebastian, et deuxièmement tes excuses tu te les fou là où je pense.....maintenant aurais tu l'obligence mademoiselle-la- moldue de quitter mon champ de vision, bouuuuu, voir une telle idiote que toi dès le matin, ca me....ieuuuuuurk!! Il accompagne son grognement d'un frisson.  
  
Nan mais que. quoi?! je. Nan mais il me prend pour une conne?!  
  
Euuh, excuse moi mais tu vois si tu respectais un peu plus les moldus, les non-sorciers, les humains au cas où tu l'aurait pas remarqué, on est pareil, j'ai un nez des cheuveux et toi aussi, donc si tu les respectais plus, tu aurais peut être la chance de te faire accepter dans un asil psychiatrique, il traite très bien làs-bas, les cas de schysophrénie chronique et les dérivés ....enfin, les dédoublements de personnalité..... enfin si tu connais au moins le sens du mot schysophrène, car vu ton expression je commence a douter de ton intelligence.....ohhhh cher ami, vous êtes presque vert, vous allez bien, vous êtes sur, vous voulez que j'appelle un docteur, je connais un ami qui pourrait vous aider, un moldu ca va de sois..... oh mais.....vous êtes rouge maintenant, je m'inquiète sérieusement pour votre cas... J'accompagne ma petite réflection en me frottant le menton mimant une réflection intense.  
  
Je...espèce de...  
  
Ohhhh les enfants, vous êtes là! on vous chercher!!  
  
Hermione s'avance et m'embrasse sur la joue, ce qui relève un rictus à Sebastian, elle fait de même à son fils qui semble gêné.  
  
Vous avez fait connaissance...?  
  
Ou.oui, Sara, m'expliquez quelques termes......médicaux....très interressant...moui....  
  
Ah oui Sara? tu veux faire médecin?  
  
Euuuh.....  
  
Hermione me prend par la manche m'installe à la table et commence à me servir à manger tout en me parlant sans relache de la médecine, me posant quelques questions de temps à autre et je fait semblant de m'étouffer avec mes biscottes pour ne pas répondre vu que je n'y connais strictement rien.  
  
J'acquiese silencieusement mon résonnement, soit il est un peu schysophrène, soit il est un hypocrite calculateur.  
  
J'opte pour un mélange des deux solutions, c'est plus amusant!  
  
xxxxxxx  
  
12h00: On est arrivé sur le chemin de traverse, des centaines et des centaines d'étudiants et de sorciers vont de magasins en magasins. C'est vrai que les vacances ont commencé........dire qu'au lieux d'être ici, j'aurais pu être avec Elie pour faire les boutiques......de fringues, pas de bizarreries!  
  
Rooooh.  
  
Faites que ces vacances se terminent vite, comme ca je n'aurais plus l'occasion de revoir pour un certain temps mon cher cousin, d'ailleurs, combien de temps, sommes nous censés rester ici?!! pas plus d'un mois j'espère! car si je dois me taper ce con de gars pendant plus d'un mois, je.....  
  
Ca y est le voilà qui se ramène et qui va faire son tour de monsieur-le- gentleman-agréable-et-charmeur-qui-aime-plus-que-tout-sa-petite-cousinette- de-moldue!  
  
Tante Ginny?  
  
Ma mère lui intime de l'appeler pour son prénom, mmmf maman ne te fit pas à son air d'ange, c'est en fait un sale calculateur!  
  
Je n'ai que 35 ans, chui pas encore grand mère! et je n'espère pas l'être maintenant! me dit elle, le regard percant.  
  
Quoi? aurait elle vu les préservatifs cachés dans mon bureau? je fais le stock au cas où, je n'ai pas encore eut l'occas' de m'en servir, alors on se calme.  
  
Je grogne, sebastian se glisse à côté de moi, et d'un air de pince sans rire me murmure un " et prions que pour le jour où elle se dévergonde, elle en mettra un, on a déjà assez d'une moldue dans la famille!"  
  
Va te faire f.....  
  
Sara, vient je vais te montrer Fleury et Bott! viens voir ca n'a pas changer d'un pouce!  
  
Ma mère semble tellement heureuse que pour ne pas lui gacher son plaisir je me refais une mine avenante.  
  
J'arrive.  
  
Je me dirige vesr une grande boutique, dans la devanture, des gros ouvrages de toutes les couleurs, noirs, rouges, jaunes, bleu....reliés, des prospectus aussi, "Ne ratez pas la dédicace de La chasse aux dragons verts par Carcktombou cet après midi même!" le prospectus affichait ce slogan mais aussi un homme.....enfin, on aurait plutôt dit un ogre! mais bon après tout, les sorciers ne sont ils pas bizarres de nature?  
  
Maman entre dans la boutique, et commence à vagabonder dans les rayons, moi je regarde mais de loin, on sait jamais.  
  
Un cri perçant me fait sursauter, je me retourne vivement pour observer le vendeur du magasin, une pince à la main devant une cage dorée remplis de livres.......bagarreurs?! un de ces livres s'est durement refermé sur sa main et claque comme si il essayé de lui dévoré la main.  
  
Ohhhh.....Mon Dieu!  
  
Maman arrive derrière moi et souris.  
  
Encore un coup d'Hagrid ca!  
  
a tes souhaits!  
  
Elle me lance un regard perçant.  
  
C'est un professeur de poudlard.  
  
Mmmmh?  
  
Ah, ya pas idée aussi d'avoir un nom pareil!  
  
Elle repart faire son inspection..............et moi bah je fais quoi? j'en sais rien, tout ca m'effraie...un peu.  
  
Je fais trois pas en direction de la sortie, quand une jeune fille de mon âge à peu près entre et me bouscule vivement, et je me retrouve sur les fesses, comme un conne, enfin vous me direz ca change pas beaucoup de d'habitude! ces derniers temps, tout à manière à m'échapper, je me coince les doigts dans la porte, mon pied glisse subtilement sur une flaque d'eau, les assiettes s'échappent de mes mains pour attérir à terre.....  
  
Ohh, excuse, moi, je ne t'avais pas vu!! elle se penche et m'aide à me relever.  
  
Ah ! enfin une sorcière respectable, dans ce fichu pays!  
  
Tiens? tu as fait la conaissance de miss-maladroite-qui-ne-tiens-pas-sur- ses-jambes-casse-les-assiettes-de-toute-la-maison-et-ronchonne-tout-le- temps?  
  
C'est la fête des miss-machin ces derniers temps!  
  
Sebastian, nous fixe toute les deux.  
  
Quoi? ne me dîtes pas qu'ils sont amis tout les deux?! raaah non!!! non non et non!  
  
Elle soupire.  
  
Je l'ai bousculé sans le faire exprès, tu t'appelle comment, dis?  
  
Elle me semble sympathique.  
  
Sara....Sara, Potter, et toi?  
  
Un homme arrive par derrière, se penche au dessus de la fille, et me fixe dans les yeux. Bah, quoi? qu'est ce qui me veux, celui-là!  
  
La jeune fille lui fais les gros yeux et le pousse.  
  
Arrête ca, papa! c'est malpoli de fixer les gens comme ca!  
  
L'homme ris et me tend la main. Lui et sa fille se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau! tout deux d'un blond très pâle, le visage aux traits fins seul les yeux et le teint differs, la fille a les yeux noirs et un teint bronzé, le père les yeux gris et un teint très pâle, plus pâle que moi même! ce qui est pas peu dire!  
  
Draco Malfoy, et voici ma fille, Elizabeth Anna Malfoy.  
  
Tiens, son nom me dit quelque chose...Draco, Draco.....où l'ais-je entendut?  
  
Non c'est Liz! parce qu'entre nous, Elizabeth c'est vraiment ringu'..tss...tss.  
  
L'homme aux cheuveux blond lui lance un regard glacial et ronchonne dans sa barbe..... bien qu'il n'en ai pas.  
  
Ohhhh! elle se penche vers moi et me murmure un " Il est vexé, le papounet, mais ne t'inquiète pas il a toujours été comme ca.....hihihi."  
  
Bon Sara bouge toi! on a pas que ca a foutre! faut qu'on y aille! ta mère est partie par là! et pour la suivre on a intérêt à s'accrocher! allez bouge ton cul!  
  
Liz me fixe de ses prunelles noires.  
  
Seb ce serait pas ton cousin.  
  
Si on peut appeler cette chose "cousin". Je le fixe la mine ironique.  
  
excuse moi, mais je pense pouvoir assurer valoir cent fois mieux que t....  
  
Alors tu es la fille d'Harry Potter?!  
  
Liz a pratiquement hurlé ca, je la regarde les yeux ronds sans comprendre.....faut se calmer, c'est vrai que mon père a fais des choses pas mal et tout et tout, il a quand même tué un mage noir et compagnie mais bon......c'est pas l'apocalypse non plus! je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire pareil! ...............pas vrai?  
  
Euh, ou.oui.....  
  
Chérie voyons et tu me traites d'impoli? ca ne se fait pas de crier comme ca après les gens.  
  
Elle rougit et s'excuse. Draco tourne ses prunelles grises vers moi et me fixe quelques minutes en silence.  
  
J'ai bien connut ton père. On était au collège ensemble, c'était mon pire ennemis, une sorte de rival....  
  
Il me fait un grand sourire franc, comme s'il attendait une réaction de ma part. Bah quoi? je connais pas sa vie moi à mon père, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a tué un mage noir et je l'ai déjà dit!!! et qu'il faisait des choses pas très saines avec ma mère! c'est tout.  
  
Ah?  
  
Ca y est!!!!! je sais qui c'est!! je viens de me souvenir........Naaaan! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahahahaha!!!!!! c'est....c'est.....c'est, le Draky à maman!! le Draky dont j'ai souvent entenut parler dans son journal! enfin surtout son mignon petit cul! mwahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Malfoy?!  
  
Je me tourne et apercois maman, les yeux grands ouverts, elle semble surprise de le voir là.  
  
Ginny.  
  
Elle fait de gros yeux et lui il lui souris gentiment.  
  
Ca faisait longtemps, hey! ne me regarde pas comme ca! j'ai enterré la hache de guerre avec toi et ta famille!  
  
Mouais.........seulement je n'en ai aucune preuve, peut être que tu ne veux que me faire chier comme avant.  
  
Je ricanne légérement et murmure un "c'est pas ce que tu disai il y a quelques années...." Maman me lance un regard noir et me pince discrètement le bras.  
  
Draco se tourne alors vers Seb et j'en profite pour lui reluquer le cul, je reste perplexe.mouais c'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu! Maman m'écrase alors le pied et je m'approche légérement du blond et fait semblant de le tripoter, en souriant à maman. Elle devient rouge pivoine.....  
  
Seb, dis à ta tante, que tu me connais bien et que tu viens souvent à la maison voir Axel et Liz, parce que la demoizelle me crois pas!  
  
Draco se retourne vers nous et je fais aussi vif qu'une panthère trois pas en arrière pour ne pas me retrouver à deux centimètres de lui, manque de chance, la panthère est bien maladroite aujourd'hui et je tribuche et me retrouve les fesses à terre, sonnée.  
  
faut dire que t'a fait pas mal de sales trucs pour que j'ai encore le droit d'avoir des doutes. dit maman en retenant un début de ricannement.  
  
Seulement, tu n'as pas été là quand je suis devenu proche de vous tous, tout a commencé au moment où je suis rentré dans l'ordre, et ca tu t'en souviens pas vrai? Il me lance un regard surpris tandis que je me relève sous un regard moqueur de Sebastian qui a tout suivis à la gênante scène.  
  
Ah bah ca oui! tu passais ton temps à emmerder Harry et a le provoquer! j'ai bien crut que ca finirais en baston aux poings!  
  
Oui, Ginny, je vais souvent chez Draco parce qu'Axel est mon meilleur ami, et que Liz est aussi une ......amie. Annonce Sebastian d'une voix haute et claire coupant court la parole à maman.  
  
Je sentit Liz à mes côté grogner "une proie tu veux dire, idiot"  
  
Seb fit comme si de rien n'était et fit un grand sourire à Ginny, tandis que je reprime un petite rire.  
  
Bonnn, ok, ok, je vous croit, je crois avoir beaucoup de choses à rattraper, pas vrai? maman les regarde tour à tour.  
  
Draco éclata de rire.  
  
Plus que tu ne le croit!  
  
Ca y est, je sens que je suis un peu de trop, bon vu qu'ils sont tant inspirés par leur conversation, vais aller faire un tit tour!  
  
Je m'esquive silencieuseument, tandis qu'ils prennent tous la direction d'un café nommé Au Bilobeur. Je tourne à droite et commence mon ascencion de vitrines en vitrines, zigzaguant entre la foule de sorciers.  
  
Je m'arrêta quelques minutes avec stupeur pour contempler deux jeunes garçons et une jeune fille observait avec plaisir et envie méler une vitrine où était exposé........des balais?!!  
  
je m'approche, la mine interrogative et écoute discrètement leur conversation.  
  
c'est le nouveau Milenium 3! tu te rend compte! moins de deux secondes pour passer de 0 km/h à 190! woua!  
  
Qu'est ce que je voudrais l'avoir!  
  
Je partit rapidement, leur conversation était vraiment trop bizarre pour moi! n'empêche que je me promit de demander à maman un éclairement là- dessus!  
  
Tandis que je me dirigeais vers un glacier avec l'intention de me payer une glace à la pistache, mon regard tomba sur un panneau décrépit et noirci qui indiquait Allée des embrumes.  
  
Tiens?  
  
Un étrange sentiment me tarauda soudainement la poitrine, mon coeur se mit à battre fortement. Tandis que je me trouvais devant cette rue, plus aucun bruit ne résonnait à oreilles, seul un silence malsain régnait, une ambiance glauque et inquiétante........comme dans mon rêve!  
  
D'un pas vif, sans me retourner, je commença à avancer dans cette allée. Elle était sinueuse et malodorante, cela me fit penser aux boyaux et aux tranchées. [boyeau= sorte de mini tranchée, faites de terres, qui peut s'écrouler à tout moment] Des devantures de magasins sinistres et écoeurantes défilées sous mes yeux, pourtant, aucunes ne m'attiraient l'attention ni ne m'effrayaient.  
  
ARGHHH!!  
  
Je me tourne vivement pour fixer mes yeux sur sebastian, qui m'a prit le bras sur le côté.  
  
Qu'est ce tu fiche ici?!!  
  
Et toi alors?!!  
  
Je t'ai suivis, pardi!! t'es conne ou quoi, c'est pour les mangemorts ici! par pour les sang de bourbe.....argh! sale peste! reviens là!  
  
Je viens de le pousser avec force, et il a attérit à terre, sur un tas malodorant et dont je ne veux même pas savoir la nature. Je me met à courir.  
  
A ca, non, ce sale con, ne va pas m'emmerder jusqu'ici, je vais le semer, il ne veux pas que je reste là, et bien il va être servit!!  
  
Je cours comme une dératée, quand soudain, une boutique retient mon attention.  
  
J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris. A côté du nom, Miliane ë Non Fale, aucune vitrine, juste du bois, avec une peinture dessus. Et cette peinture, pas n'importe laquelle, elle est la parfaite illustration du paysage de mon rêve! le lac noire, la balancoire, la clairière éclairée par une lune éclatante.....  
  
Sara! Sebastian, se stope à mes côtés tout essouflés.  
  
Nan mais t'es vraiment barge!! je te le dit! BARGE! Viens, il y a des gens pas nets ici! on s'en va!  
  
Non, attend, il faut que j'aille voir ce magasin, attend juste quelques minutes!  
  
Mais il me secous vivement.  
  
C'est bourré de mages noirs ici!! tu crois vraiment que ton père a tué Voldemort pour que tu te fasse toi même tuée connement, maintenant?!  
  
Jeunes gens, prenez ce tract, voulez vous nous rejoindre....? entrez dans ce camps, nous vous aiderons à rechercher la vérité...  
  
Une sorcière aux long cheuveux noirs et crépus, le nez comme un groin et des yeux en amandes nous tends des tracs verdâtre, et malodorants.  
  
Je recule la mine effrayé, on se croirait comme dans un mauvais compte pour enfant!  
  
Sebastian me pousse dans l'allée loin de la vieille femme, et avec une poigne de fer, il me tire jusqu'à ce que nous quittiâmes cette rue sordide et malsaine, la rumeur des rues joyeuses et animées nous parvirent et nous encerclèrent alors. Nous avions rejoins le chemin de traverse.  
  
Seulement, je n'étais pas beaucoup avancée, puisque je n'avait pas pu en découvrir plus sur cette mystérieuse boutique. un tic nerveux se referma sur mon poing, qui se mit à trembler et sans que je ne puisse la retenir, ma main partit à la volée. Sebastian me regarda, les yeux exhorbités, sa main posé sur une joue rougis par ma grandiose baffe..... assez amusant sa mine! si seulement j'avais un appareil photo! clac clac clac! Bizarre mais cette simple baffe et le regard de sebastian éclipsent tout simplement la boutique, et une seule pensée me taraude "ooooooooooooopsss!"  
  
ooooooops! euh, désolée, euh, c'est partit tout seul.....gn.....  
  
Grrrrrr.......  
  
En une seule seconde, son regard bleu claire s'assombrit et un rictus tend ses lèvres. Je vois sa main se crispait nerveusement sur sa baguette, et je me sens tout à coup, comme devant un défi irréalisable, l'adrénalide monte en moi et j'affiche une mine pratiquement, j'en suis sûre, exactique, comme durant un combat, car je dois l'avouer, j'aime particulièrement foutre des beignes au gens que je hais.....  
  
Eh bah quoi, t'as peur Seby? vas-y, je vois que t'en as envie, tu veux me lancer un sort..? te gêne pas! mais seulement, tu risque de le regretter.......amèrement.  
  
Ah oui? et de quoi aurais-je peur...bouuuuh! la méchante petite moldue va me faire des chatouilles! ouu!!! Merlin aide moi! j'ai trop peur!  
  
Tu connais la boxe?  
  
Bo...quoi? sorcellerie? pfff, magie de bas quartier pas vrai? qu'est ce que tu raconte encore, avec tes mimiques et expressions moldus, je te paris que tu tiendrais pas deux jours A Poudlard!  
  
La boxe, de la magie de bas quartier? euh tu vois ca comme tu veux...tu veux peut être une petite démonstration?  
  
Tss.....si tu veux, mais je doute qu'avec tes doigts tu ne puisse jamais produire une quelconque étincelle!  
  
Dans un sourire radieux je hurle à moitié un "mais je peux faire d'autres choses comme ca!" Je ramène vivement un poing devant ma figure, mon pied droit s'avance vers la droite et je balance mon poing droit comme un éclair vers ses pec'.  
  
Il encaisse le coup dans une expiration vif, et manque de s'étaler en arrière. Des sorciers tournent la tête vers nous. Je ris intérieurement, alors comme ca les sorciers ca aiment pas les moldus? et bah les moldus les emmerdes! Vive la boxe! et la magie c'est pour les intellos!  
  
Ok!!! d'habitude je frappe pas les filles! mais là! toi franchement, t'es allé trop loin gamine! t'a franchie la limite à ne PAS franchir!!  
  
Il balance son poing vers mon épaule droite, et je remercie Elie pour avoir pratiquer depuis ses 8 ans la boxe! et pour m'en avoir enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait! mes reflexes s'activent d'eux même, et je me penche vers l'avant. Son poing ne fait que m'éffleurer et je me remet en place.  
  
Je postionne mon pied et le balance en vue de son nez, (et oui! je m'emmerde pas des règles, je mélange tous le sport de combat....tant que ca ffait mal, ca fait l'affaire!!) mais mon pied ne l'attégnit jamais, il le traversa tout simplement. Que quoi?!! j'apercois maman fulminantede rageà côté, la baguette à la main elle la pointevers nous deux, empêchant Sebastian de m'envoyer m'éclater trois mètres plus loin.  
  
**Nan mais vous êtes pas un peu malade tous les deux?!**  
  
Elle s'approche de moi, et me tire vers l'arrière vivement.  
  
Tu m'avais promis que tu ne recommencerais plus! Sara! tu n'as pas tenut ta promesse!!  
  
Oh cette promesse là.....je l'avais oublié un instant.....car, il y a deux ans, j'ai finis à l'hopital pour la énième fois (je ne les comptes plus maitenant), car je m'étais battus avec une fille, qui avait voulut, nous aggresser, Elie et moi, et vu que j'ai le sang chaud [lol], mon poing est partit tout seul, sauf que cette fille était justement une très bonne boxeuse..... Elie m'a vengé bien sur! et j'avais promis à maman de ne plus jamais me battre, à part en cas d'extrème urgence.  
  
Maman, je.....  
  
Tiens, c'est bizarre, elle semble vraiment boulversée, pourtant, ce n'est rien, rien qu'une petite dispute d'ado....rien d'autre. Je lève mon visage vers le regard haineux de Sebastian, qui est en train de se faire soigner par Liz.  
  
Maman me prend par le bras, prend Seb, par l'autre, salut Draco, et nous tire d'un pas rageux vers la cheminée de tout à l'heure.  
  
xxx Le 8 ocotobre 2024 Vu que maman n'a pas pu me priver de sortie, parce que je n'ai déjà pas le droit de me balader seule dans un monde de sorcier, elle me tire la gueule, et ne répond plus quand je lui parle. Génial! tout va hyper bien! maman ne me parle plus! Hermione et Ron, ont vainement essayé de nous interroger sur le pourquoi de cette bagarre, et nous avons fait la sourde oreille moi et Seb. Elie et Jim me manque affreusement, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est dem'enfouir la tête sous mon oreiller et de sucer mon pouce. Mais à part ca, tout va très bien! très très bien!  
  
xxx  
  
Il est 20h37 exactement, et je ne suis pas ressortie de cette chambre depuis 10h00 ce matin. Faudrait peut être que je sorte voir ce qu'ils foutent, en plus une faim aiguë me retourne l'estomac. La louve sort de sa tanière, le bruit de ses pas, éttouffés par le tapis rouge.  
  
Je me présente vers la cuisine, mais j'entend la rumeur d'une conversation.  
  
Pourquoi ne vas tu pas lui parler?! enfin Gin' ce sont des gosses! ca peut arriver à tout le monde de se battre!  
  
Mais on ne sait même pas pourquoi! elle m'a déçut, elle m'avait promit, c'était une promesse Ron tu comprend, je la déteste quand elle fait ca! je hais qu'elle se batte!  
  
Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, ca me fais beaucoup trop de peine, je me dirige vers les escaliers et monte vivement les marches jusqu'à la chambre.  
  
Elle ne comprend pas à quelpoint ça me fait mal de la savoir en danger...  
  
xxx  
  
23 h00, Bon tout est prêt. J'observe l'oeil éteint, mon sac à dos. Le souvenir de cette boutique hante mes pensées, je me sens bête et égoïste de vouloir faire cela, je vais encore faire de la peine maman, mais seulement....j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir... Je pense que c'ets ce que m'a dit Seb qui m'a vraiment décidé à y aller...  
  
Flash-back  
  
Je monte les escaliers à toute vitesse, seulement, en haut de ceux ci, m'attend Sebastian, le regard lourd de sens.  
  
Je lui jette un regard haineux.  
  
Tu as entendut?! ca y est t'es content de savoir à quel point ma propre mère m'apprécie?!  
  
Tu te fais des idées, tout simplement, t'es parano, ne pense pas que j'essais de te réconforter car ce que je vais te dire n'est que la plus simple vérité...  
  
Oh c'est bête, j'ai vraiment crut que t'essayer de me réconforter là! lançais-je d'un air ironique.  
  
Tout est décalé ici, tes récations, celles de ta mère, elle n'a plus l'habitude, elle revoit enfin sa famille et te délaisse, mais elle ne t'en aime pas moins. Tout est décalé, tu n'es qu'une simple moldue, tu n'es pas à ta place ici, et tu as des réactions qui laissent perplexe tout le monde, ta mère fait tout pour que tu te sente bien et toi pour la remercier tu te bat avec moi, qui suis ton cousin, le fils de son frère! elle t'en veut car elle fait tout pour que tu sois heureuse et toi tu fais tout pour la rendre triste....ta mère, c'est quelqu'un de bien, alors ne sois pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà, et va la voir et dit lui n'importe quoi! que tu ne m'aime pas, tu peux même lui dire que je suis un démon! ahahahaha, de toute façon je m'empresserais bien vite de le démantir alors...;bon je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un me surprenne à parler à une aussi singulière personne, alors ne m'en veut pas de te dire au revoir et de te dire aussi que tu devrait t'empresser de rejoindre ton monde à toi, et "au plaisir de ne plus te revoir!".  
  
Je reste muette devant tant de bon sens, et je ne dit rien, car je ne veux pas lui avouer qu'il a entièrement raison.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre, 23h05, et je ris intérieurement, Seby- chou chéri!! tu vas m'aider à m'échapper.....humm, je ricanne en observant non loin de moi une casserole à moitié explosée, remplie d'un liquide gluant et bizarre.  
  
Je le prend et jette le reste du liquide par la fenêtre. Je me suis quelques peu amusé à faire l'apprentie sorcière, avec des ingrédients trouvés dans le grenier..... un peu de ci et un peu de ça! on verra ce que ca donnera!  
  
Je rejette nerveusement un coup d'oeil à ma montre 23h08, ca y est, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.....  
  
**HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! PUTAIN DE CONNERIE DE MERRRDE!!!**  
  
J'étouffe un éclat de rire et jette mon sac sur l'épaule.  
  
J'entre-ouvre la porte et observe Ron, Herm' et maman s'engouffrer dans la chambre de Seb.  
  
Je me glisse silencieusement dans le couloir et descend les escaliers à pas feutrés, retenant ma respiration, j'entend des "mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé??!!" et des " MERLIN!!" et des " C'est un coup de l'autre!!! elle a voulut se venger!!cette sale garce!!" A moitié explosé de rire, j'attrape la poudre verte et la lance dans la cheminée. Et dans un rire masqué, je murmure "l'allée des embrumes".  
  
à suivre......  
  
Bon, dans le chapitre suivant, on verra plus de blagues et de bastons entre Sara et Seb, et on verra aussi ce qu'elle trouvera dans ce mystérieux magasin, ainsi que plus de précisions sur le sortilège que recherche Ginny avec Ron et Herm. Sara apprendra beaucoup de choses sur son père, et pas toujours que des bonnes choses...  
  
Prochain chapitre: petite fête organisé pour le rtour de Gin avec tous le monde! vous apprendrez aussi plus de choses sur Draco, Liz et axel et sur l'identité de la mère de liz et axel, et surtout, vous aurez plus de précisions sur la raison pour laquelle, Draco est enfin! en bon terme avec la famille weasley and co.  
  
Bon je vous laisse, suis fatiguée! biz à tous! 


	4. Et mon coeur, lentement se meurt, pour l...

**Salut à tous!** suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à mettre les chapitres de cette fic, mais je les fait assez longs, e en plus, je suis en pleine période de révision pour mes bacs, donc sorry!  
  
Merci à:  
  
Morri: salut toa! désolée, mais c'est pas dans ce chapitre la revenche de Sara, car la visite du magasin à l'allée des embrumes prend pratiquement toute le chapitre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, délire assuré au prochain! celui là est plutôt sérieux, donc voilà, et découverte de nouveaux personnages étranges...  
  
Tykka: hello! bon et bien, sympa tes exigences! gt ptdr! bon pour Jim, euh ca va être compliqué le couple, en effet tu comprendras à la fin du chapitre, qu'il y aura un triangle amoureux, entre Sara-Jim et ?? a tu verras bien! et pour que Sara devienne pote avec seb, pk pas? on verra bien selon mon humeur! (lol!)  
  
Allima: Walut!! bon dsl pour Draco, mais ce sera au prochain chapitre! comme je l'ai dit à morri, ce chapitre est centré sur le magasin de l'allée des embrumes. gros bisous! et espère que ca te plaira!  
  
Megane malefoy: salut! ouppps! tu as raison! j'ai confondu octobre et novembre pour les vacances.... bon c po grave! lol on dira que c'ets différent en angleterre, mdr! et pour sansg de bourbe, que d'erreur j'ai fait! j'ai mit sang de bourbe? tu m'excuseras, ya des fois ou je mélange les termes! sorry! bon bah j'espère que ca t'a quand même plu! biz!  
  
Alixe: coucou! c gentil de me reviewer ca ma fait très plaisir! bon bah sorry mais pour Draco, c'es le prochain chapitre! gros bizou!  
  
J'espère n'avoir oublié personne! si c'est le cas, veuillez m'en excuser!  
  
Chapitre 4 _Et mon coeur, lentement se meurt, pour le bleu de tes yeux._  
  
Ca y est. J'y suis. L'allée des Embrumes. Comme la dernière fois, je sens l'ambiance glauque de ce boyau m'entourer de toute part. Je me sens comme attirée.....attirée inexorablement par cette étrange boutique. Je fais trois pas tremblant et m'engage dans cette ruelle. Au fur et à mesure que je marche, mes pas se font plus sûrs, ma démarche devient conquérante, je n'ai plus peur, seule une furieuse curiosité me trouble. Il ne doit pas être loin de 23h30, un bruit suspect me fait sursauter. Je me colle au mur et attend. Rien, je me rassure et reprend ma marche, faisant le moins de bruit possible, cette noirceur ne m'effraie pas, elle m'est tellement familière, comme toutes ces fois où je m'asseyais sous mon lit, en me bouchant les oreilles très fort, où je fixais d'un oeil humide ma porte de chambre, faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Ces fois où, m'entérant dans un mutisme, une cécité, et une peur vicieuse, sous petit lit bleu, mais noir de nuit, j'essaiyais de chasser ces hurlements, ces disputes, ces pleurs qui résonnait jusque dans ma chambre, faisant saigner mon petit coeur d'enfant. Ces nuits où, cet homme ressemblait au diable, où maman ressemblait à l'agneau égaré, et moi à un fantôme oublié...  
  
Je sursaute légérement en tribuchant sur une bouteille de verre bleu. Je me reprend et chasse ces souvenirs sordides de mon esprit, et observe la route. A trois pas devant moi, se trouve ce magasin, il fait tâche dans cette rue..... il semble si... lumineux! la lumière de la lune se reflète sur la peinture, la faisant briller et donnant un aspect troublant au halo de lumière blanc peint sur la devanture. Mon regard s'égard sur ce chef d'oeuvre.  
  
Mais... comment vais-je entrer?! je suis trop conne! je viens à peine de réaliser que les magasins sont **généralement** fermé la nuit...! suis-je bête! rahhhh..... bon, et si je faisais comme dans les films.....gnnnn, alors généralement, il suffit de prendre une épingle et de tourner la serrure. Je fouille frénétiquement dans mes poches, mais me rend compte que ce n'est que dans les films qu'ils ont des épingles à cheuveux sur eux! c'es vrai quoi! qui se préocuperait d'avoir une épingle à cheuveux sur soi? Sara! t'es vraiment bête, je suis sûr que tu es la seule à ne pas en avoir sur toi! en plus s'est passé de mode depuis une bonne vingtaine d'année!  
  
Je grogne. et murmure d'une voix ennervé "saleté tu pourrais pas tout simplement t'ouvrir sans poser de questions??!"  
  
Comme sur ma demande, la porte se dévérouille en un 'clic' sonore, et moi je me retiens de pousser un hurlement.  
  
ooooookay! j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas?  
  
Je la pousse légérement et lance un regard à l'intérieur. La pièce est sombre, mais j'entend un léger feu ronronnait dans une pièce adjacente à celle-ci. J'entre et referme la porte sans bruit. Mon coeur bat fort, mes tempes cognent, une question me hante "mais pourquoi est ce que je fais ça?!" Je ne me laisse pas le temps de changer d'avis et de dégerpir en vitesse, j'allonge le pas et observe la pièce d'un oeil vif. L'oreille aux aguets, je me penche contre la porte noire et m'y colle. Je me concentre, et cesse de respirer pendant quelques secondes, essayant de sonder le moindre bruit, dans la pièce voisine. Seul le bruit du feu résonne à mes oreilles. Rien d'autre. Je sautille d'un pied sur l'autre, qu'est ce que je fais? j'ouvre et je tente de me faire envoyer au poste si il y a quelqu'un? où je me casse en courant et rentre comme un petit chien perdut pleurer dans les jupons de maman? Je soupire, quel foutut orgueil j'ai!! Je fais jouer la poingée le plus doucement possible et entreouvre la pièce. J'y jette un coup d'oeil nerveux. La feu illumine la pièce d'un hale orangé, un fauteuil noir fais place devant la source de chaleur, quelques étagères remplis de lourds livres aux reliures de cuirs noires, rouges et vertes, un bureau où une tonne de paperrasses s'amoncèlent menaçant de s'écrouler à tout instant, des tableaux aux murs, qui........ronflent? bon, passons, et un tapis rouge et noir devant la cheminée où est étendut un long serpent presque noir.  
  
Je frissonne une longue minute, une sueur froide me coule dans le dos.....je hais les serpents..... est ce que celui ci est vénéneux?.... je n'ai personnellement pas envie de vérifier...  
  
Que fais tu là, jeune fille?  
  
ARGHHH  
  
xxx La nuit est douce et agréable... Je me balance sur un pneu attaché à un tronc d'arbre, mes cheuveux virvolte et me cache partiellement la vue. La rumeur d'une rivière bourdonne à mes oreilles. clap-clip-clap-clip.... Le jour s'enfuit subitement, la nuit m'entoure et une douce lumière blanche éclaire la clairière devant moi, la lune est à demi pleine, elle resplendit. Sa lumière m'aveugle, je baisse les yeux vers le sol. Un hurlement se coince dans me gorge tandis qu'une ombre gigantesque est à deux pouce de mes pieds. Je relève vivement la tête, l'ombre me fait encore face, une gigantesque ombre encapuchonné de noir. Seul le bas du visage est visible, l'ombre me fait un petit sourire victorieux et me tend la main. Je n'ai pas peur, je tend la main, et......  
  
Puisque je te dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ça!!  
  
Je me retourne, et grogne, me frotte les yeux, je suis d'une humeur massacrante, j'ai encore fait ce rêve, seulement.......... il était différent cette fois ci... l'ombre n'a pas disparût... et si j'avais pu voir son visage.....  
  
Chuuut, elle s'éveille...  
  
J'ouvre des yeux embué de sommeil et tourne mes prunelles vers un regard incolore, je sursaute et rampe sur les fesses en arrière.  
  
Une femme âgé d'au moins 80 ans, me fixe de son regard aveugle en souriant, de ses dents déchaussées pour la plupart, et tend vers moi une main ridée comme du parchemin, et aux ongles acérés et rouge sang. Elle me caresse la joue et je tente de dissimuler ma peur grandissante, me drapant dans une dignité mal placée.  
  
Je murmure d'une voix laissée rauque par la surprise.  
  
Qui....qui êtes vous? où suis-je?  
  
La vieille me fait un sourire édentée, se tourna vers une jeune femme aux cheuveux bruns et drus, lui intime de nous laisser, et reprend d'une voix aiguë.  
  
Ne serait-ce pas l'inverse ?  
  
L'inverse?...de quoi?  
  
Ne serais-ce pas moi qui devrait vous posez cette question, je présumes?  
  
Je pique un fard et réfléchis à tout vitesse, où suis-je? je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir exactement, attendez... l'allée des embrumes, un mystérieux magasin, une pièce chauffée, un serpent noir.....puis... le vide. Je ne sais plus.  
  
Je relève la tête et répond à la femme.  
  
Je suis Sara Potter, je suis ici car...  
  
Je m'arrête subitement... je ne vais pas lui dire que je suis rentrée ici par éffraction juste parce que la devanture de son magasin était la parfaite représentation de mon rêve tout de même! c'est complétement idiot dit comme ca! elle va me prendre pour une folle, et alors, alors, peut être qu'elle me ligottera et qu'elle me mettra à frire dans la cheminée pour son repas du soir?!! bahhh!  
  
Sara Potter? mmmh... Potter? la fille du survivant? c'est bien ca?  
  
Survivant? euh ouais, ca doit être comme ca que les autres l'appelait...  
  
Euh, cela dépend ce que vous suggérait par survivant..  
  
J'essaie de gagner du temps, peut être qu'alors elle n'aura plus faim et qu'elle ne me fera pas frire pour me manger comme diner! c'est vrai quoi! les vieilles et laides sorcières ne sont-elles pas censées manger les frêles et jeunes personnes, après les avoir fait cuire avec une soupe aux oignons dans le four? c'est une généralité!  
  
Car vous savez, le mot survivant peut définir plusieurs personnes, vous savez j'ai un ami qui a réussis à tenir deux minutes dans l'eau, c'était un bête pari, mais j'ai bien crut qu'il allait crever et il a survécut! et aussi quand j'étais petite je me suis casser litérallement la gueule dans les escaliers, et je me suis même pas évanouis! et je suis encore vivante, un véritable excploit du point de vue des médecins! et pis y'a cette star qui est sortis d'un long coma éthillique la pauvre avait ingurgité une somme insoupçonné d'alcool! inimaginable une telle résisten....  
  
Vous rirez-vous de moi, mademoiselle?  
  
Glurps  
  
Na an! pas du tout! je n'oserais pas... c'est juste que...  
  
Vous êtes bien sa fille, cela se voit, parfait, je vous attendais, le maître va être heureux de vous recevoir enfin, dans sa demeure, ...  
  
Je tique, comment cela, cela ce voit... elle est sénile la vieille? en plus elle est aveugle! et puis, elle m'attendait, comment ca? c'est une machination! elle avait décidé depuis plusieurs jours qu'elle voulait me manger! c'est pour ca qu'ils m'attendent, ils vont se faire un tit repas en famille?! mais nonnnn! je proteste! je ne suis pas comestible!!  
  
Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père, ...  
  
QUOI?!! mais! mais... elle n'est pas aveugle?! euh..  
  
Vous, je croyez que vous, étiez aveugle... euh pardonnez moi, de ma surprise... euh, je..  
  
Je le suis. Dîtes moi, jeune fille, vous êtes étrange, je ne suis pas moldue, cela va de soi! c'est tout a fait normal que je puisses voir! on m'a guérit, tout simplement, mais la question n'était pas là, vous êtes bien sa fille, je le sens dans votre aura, je connais bien votre père, vous savez... c'est étrange que vous soyez apparut si vite, et si jeune surtout...  
  
Ok, révélation du siècle, les sorciers aveugle peuvent voir! tout est parfaitement et clairement logique! Je grimace sous sa dernière phrase. mais que veut elle donc dire?  
  
Vous le connaisiez, vous voulez dire. rectifiais-je.  
  
La femme me fit son plus beau sourire édenté et me toucha d'un geste qu'elle se voulait rassurant ma joue, mais qui m'extirpa une légère grimace.  
  
mmmh..  
  
Elle se tourna et héla dans le vide.  
  
Mya!  
  
Qu'est ce qu'elle fou?  
  
Tout à coup, une vive lumière pas plus grande que mon poing traversa la pièce à tout allure, et s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était apparut... sur mon nez.  
  
Un miniscule être, les cheuveux bleu électrique, plus long que son corps, et de grands yeux rosée, fit quelques pas sur mon nez, ce qui eut le don de me faire loucher, et me fit un petit sourire espiègle. Je me souviens avoir hurlé et m'être précipitemment reculer pour finir, cul à terre, avec un furieux mal de crane.  
  
La vieille femme éclata d'un rire comme d'un aboiement, ce qui me tira un petit sourire amusé mais surtout rassuré, bien qu'une pointe de honte illuminait déjà mes joues.  
  
Calmez vous jeune fille! ce n'est que Mya, la fée de mon maître.  
  
La petite fée, esquissa un pas de danse, et me fit une grimace, puis elle partit se percher sur l'épaule de la vieille.  
  
Alors le sort a marché, murmura la vieille femme, pensivement, puis elle reprit d'une voix pleine de secret, Mya va prévenir le maître, il sera sûrement heureux de voir que sa nouvelle apprentie est arrivé.  
  
Mya s'éxécuta aussitôt, et dans une vive et rapide lumière bleuté, traversa la salle, en moins d'un battement de cile.  
  
La vieille femme reprit alors d'une douce voix.  
  
Venait ma chère, j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous expliquer, mais d'abord sachez qu'on me nomme Bertille Farenth, et que je ne suis pas humaine...  
  
xxxxx  
  
Apporte moi la liqueur de rose.  
  
Bien.  
  
Je fais trois pas attrape la liqueur rouge, et la tend à un homme d'allure vertigineuse, facon de parler bien sur. il doit bien mesurer 1 mètre 90! il porte sur son visage les marques d'un lourd passé. Les yeux cernés de rouge, il doit avoir ...25 ans, a tout cassé! il a des cheuveux d'un noir bleuté, qu'il porte mi long, détaché sur ses épaules carrées, et il possède d'étrange yeux en amande, aux pupilles d'un bleu électrique, une fine cicatrice lui barre la joue droite, où une barbe de quelques jours se dispute la place.  
  
Sara, arrête de rêver, et concentre toi, observe mes gestes, les ingrédients... tu n'y arrivera jamais si tu ne fais pas attention!!  
  
ahhhh, cela fait une semaine... une semaine que je suis ici, une semaine que j'ai rencontré Bertille, une semaine qu'Asaliah Bilao, essaie de m'apprendre l'art de l'enchantement, des potions et du combat magique, une semaine, qu'il se fatigue à essayer de dénicher une seule et simple goutte de magie en moi, mais c'est peine perdue, je ne suis qu'une simple moldue... il croit avoir découvert en moi une parfaite héritière.... Je le revoie encore et encore, me répétant, que j'ai la magie en moi, une très forte magie, mais que je ne sais pas m'en servir convenablement, et c'est pour ca que tout le monde me croit sans pouvoir. Bertille m'a tout raconté... Asaliah, est comme qui dirait, un sorcier "déchût", il a été quelques années à la prison d'Askaban, pour violation de batiment de recherche magique, et magie noire. Elle m'a expliqué qu' Asaliah, n'avait été enfermé qu'a cause de l'ignorance des sorciers , qui craignent la magie noire, mais Asaliah ne fait pas vraiment de la magie noire, il recherche la potion éternelle, la potion de jouvence, celle qui procure avec une seule goutte, la vie éternelle, des pouvoirs immenses, la richesse, et surtout le don de double vue, qui permet de tisser les files du destin, de le modifier et de le recréer, à sa guise. La potion d'Aurria, qui fut le premier alchimiste à dévouvrir cette miraculeuse potion et à l'emporter avec lui, dans sa tombe. Bertille m'a aussi raconté, qu'elle a connût Aslaliah tout jeune, et que le père de l'enfant à l'époque, avait déjà commencé ces recherches pour trouver créer l'ultime sort, ou l'ultime potion, qui lui procurerait tout les pouvoirs, elle m'a dit que c'était un fou... un fou dangeureux qu'il aurait fallut interné, il est mort quand Asaliah eut atteint son treizième anniversaire, et a fait juré à son fils de continuer ses recherches. Asaliah lui a obéit, et avec les années qui passaient, s'est vraiment pris au jeu, et ses recherches sont devenues une obssession qui grandissait de plus en plus, dans l'esprit du jeune homme, lui prenant tout son temps, toute son attention, l'éloignant petit à petit des autres mortels, comme s'il se croyait supérieur, avec son lourd secret... Depuis maintenant 5 ans, elle m'a dit qu'il essayait de former des jeunes sorciers, pour en faire ses héritiers, seulement, aucun ne s'est révélé le bon. Pourquoi moi alors? fut ma première question. Elle m'a dit, qu'il m'avait vu... en vision... qu'il avait vu que je renfermais le secret de ses recherches... mais qu'il ne savait pas comment obtenir la réponse... alors depuis une semaine, il m'a nommé son apprentie, et s'acharne avec rage à m'apprendre à devenir une parfaite petite sorcière... et cela, a t'il précisé prendra tout le temps qu'il faudra, donc ca peut aussi bien prendre un mois ou deux, que plusieurs années...  
  
SARA!!  
  
Je sursaute vivement, et les yeux métallique me transperce par la fureur.  
  
Que t'ais-je dit!! concentre toi!  
  
Et oui, mossieur, a décidé qu'aujourd'hui, on jaugerait mon potentiel magique! par une petite potion de... arggghh, un nom bien trop compliqué à prononcé!  
  
Ahh, maman doit être inquiète, il a refusé que je les joignent pour leur expliquer, je pense qu'il a peur que ma famille débarquent chez lui pour me récupérer et le renvoyer en prison, il ne m'a pas même laissé le choix de lui répondre un "non je veux rentrer chez moi!". et je l'aurais fait, si je n'avais pas vu son regard s'animer de folie quand j'ai suggéré vouloir repartir. Alors j'attend, j'attend quoi? qu'un preux chevalier vienne à ma rescousse! Pourquoi? bah parce que j'ai peur!!! quelle qestion idiote! Cet homme paraît si obnibulé par ses recherches, moi je le trouve gamin et futile, comme a dû l'être son père, une potion d'une telle envergure n'existe pas, et est impossible à créer! et je ne veux pas en être le principal ingrédient!! et puis, il gâche sa vie a essayé de trouver une potion, mais quand il comprendra qu'il ne la trouvera jamais.... ce sera trop tard, il sera vieux, avec pleins de rides, et ne pourra espérer fonder encore une famille! c'est vraiment bête pour lui...  
  
Je sautille d'un pied sur l'autre, et finis par m'assoir par terre, serrant mes jambes dans mes bras et l'observant rajouter un liquide noire dans la potion. Il paraît si serein quand il fabrique ses petites potions, quand il fait ses expériences, ca se voit que ca lui tient à coeur, ce doit être très important pour lui, d'un côté on ne peut pas lui en vouloir... quand, il fait ses décoctions de potions, ses traits sont doux, plus aucune méfiance, souffrance, ou même doutes n'assombrissent son visage.  
  
Je me demande s'il a déjà eut des amis....? est il déjà sortis avec des copains s'éclater dans des boites, et dans des arcades de jeux? est il déjà aller dans des parcs d'attraction? a t'il déjà gouter une barbe à papa après s'être enfilé net trois beignets? s'est il déjà bourré la gueule au point de ne plus pouvoir aligner trois mots sans bafouiller horriblement? a t'il déjà eut une copine? n'a t'il jamais baisé? il semble si serein et loin de tout ca... est ce que tout les sorciers sont tous comme ca? nan.... je ne le pense pas... après tout quand on regarde Sebastian, lui il a déjà du faire tout ca! si même plus! enfin... version sorcier! tiens au fait.... petit rire amusé il y a une question que je me pose depuis plusieurs jours....  
  
Sara... fiuuuuu... je ne peux donc rien tirer de toi? tu ne m'écoutera donc jamais?!  
  
Je me relève vivement et lui souris. Il m'a tellement soulé avec ses potions, que j'ai bien le droit de me venger! je me lance!  
  
Dis-moi Asaliah? je peux te demander une chose? je te promet que je me concentre après! ya juste un truc qui me turlubinne la tête!  
  
Ahhh... si ca peut t'aider à te concentrer... vas-y.  
  
Argh... euh c'est bête comme question, un peu génant aussi, ahahahaha... tu sais je suis moldue et je viens à peine de découvrir le monde magique... je me demandais... si... bon allez! je me demandais si les sorciers baisaient de la même manière que les moldus! c'est vrai après tout les sorciers et les moldus sont si différent!  
  
Je fais un petit sourire coquin.  
  
Il me regarde, les yeux exorbités, tiens? ca n'a pas l'air de le détendre! même pas un sourire! j'y crois pas! débilofobe! crétinus totalus! beuuuuuuuuh  
  
C'est ca qui t'obsède? il me lance un regard vide, comme s'il regardé une demeurée.  
  
Bah oui! hey! m'en veux pas, après tout, je suis une adolescente aux hormones boostés! tout le monde sait que les ados sont des vicieux! c'est une vérité générale! mondialement connût... tss tss...  
  
Je lui fais un clin d'oeil, il soupire.  
  
Mais bien sur! ont est tous des humains! on baise tous de la même manière! y'a pas 100.000 façons de baiser!  
  
Ah bah si tu le dit, je suis obliger de te croire sur parole! (je me fais force pour ne pas ajouter, un "eh bah prouve le moi alors! nyark)  
  
Il soupire et m'intime de reprendre le fils du cours.  
  
Mais moi je n'en ai aucune envie, maintenant que j'ai réussis à le dégeler, je veux en savoir plus!  
  
Dis moi... si tu me raconte ta vie! je te raconterais la mienne! et je t'assure que si tu ne la connaît pas, tu manque un très grand événement mon ami!  
  
Je le vois réticent, mais ses yeux d'une douceur que je n'avais jamais vu, me prouvent le contraire, il doit avoir beaucoup de chose sur le coeur, beaucoup trop de choses à assumer seul.  
  
Au bout d'une longue heure de négociations, de potions et de bétises (c'est moi qui les ai dite principalement, cela va de soi...) j'ai enfin réussis à le convaincre!  
  
mais que veux tu que je te dises, Sara?! ma vie n'a été qu'une continuation de peine, je suis passé de deceptions en deceptions depuis ma naissance!  
  
Et moi, est ce que je t'ai décut?  
  
C'est pas toi qui m'a décut, je suis au contraire regonflé d'espoir depuis que je t'ai trouvé! toi la fille de la vision! tu détiens assurement la clé de la potion... seulement... c'est comme un tout, ma vie n'a jamais était passionnante, je n'ai jamais vraiment eut d'amis avec qui rire ou pleurer, mon père et Bertille n'ont été que mes seuls prôches... avec Cile...  
  
Cile ? qui c'est?  
  
C'est qui Cile?  
  
Personne. Bon... tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser tranquille?!  
  
Gagné!!  
  
Très bien, alors je veux que pour dans une heure, tu m'ai fait une potion correct, sinon, je te jure que je vais vraiment me faché!!  
  
Et sur cette phrase, il s'en alla, quittant son cabinet de travail et me laissant seule avec une tête de lézard arraché dans une main, une fiole dans l'autre, et la déception de son manque de confiance vis à vis de moi. Merde quoi! si on doit passer tant de temps ensemble, il pourrait au moins y mettre du sien!  
  
Putain de connerie de bordel de merde! Je balance la tête de lézard à l'autre bou de la pièce, et me remet avec fureur à la décoction de cette fichue potion.  
  
xxxxx  
  
19h00:  
  
Asaliah entre dans la salle, attrape la fiole que j'ai posé sur la table et me cherche du regard à travers la pièce. Je suis assise au fond, sur un petit tabouret noir, les bras posaient droitement sur mes genoux, une expression déterminé au visage.  
  
Il se dirige vers moi, et me fait un petit sourire comme pour s'excuser.  
  
Pardon Sara, tout à l'heure, tu m'a troublé, je déteste parler de moi, et je... enfin, je me suis enervé, et je voulais m'excuser.. enfin voilà. Il parle à l'aveuglette tatonnant ci ou là, cherchant ce que dire, pour me retirer ma fureur.  
  
Je ne t'en veux pas.  
  
Il me regarde et ne semble pas me croire, vraiment.  
  
M'accordera tu une faveur? je parle d'un ton posé, controlant ma voix, pour l'empécher de trembler.  
  
Vas-y.  
  
Je veux que tu me laisses partir... Asaliah, je veux retrouver ma famille, ma mère doit se faire un sang d'encre pour moi, je ne veux plus la voir souffrir, je veux la revoir. Laisse moi partir, s'il te plait.  
  
Ses yeux si doux et claire précédement s'éteigne et reflète une pâle fureur. Son regard bleu métallique devient pratiquement noir.  
  
Hors de question.  
  
Mais...  
  
J'ai dit, "non"!  
  
Il m'attrape par les épaules et me secous, un peu trop fort à mon goût.  
  
Tu es la clé de ma recherche, celle que mon père cherche depuis ses 20 ans! celle que je cherche depuis mes treize ans! je ne laisserais pas glisser la solution entre mes doigts! ca non! c'est hors de question!  
  
Lache moi! je le repousse vivement, l'envoyant valdinguer trois mètres plus loin.  
  
Je me relève, tremblante, en proie d'une colère encore insoupçonnée.  
  
Tu te plain tout le temps Asaliah! tu m'a dit que la vie n'a jamais était juste avec toi! mais c'est toi qui te fait tant de mal! si tu mettais cette vie de travail inutile de côté! je t'assure que tu ne serais pas si blasé! et que tu profiterais plus de ta vie! si tu continu jamais personne ne voudra de toi! tu ne connaîtra jamais l'amour! et ca c'est la chose la plus triste au monde!  
  
L'amour m'a assez écorché comme ca, je n'en veux plus, tu peut te les garder tes belles paroles.  
  
que....?  
  
Moira!  
  
Une jeune femme entre dans la salle, la mine éffrayée.  
  
Ramène cette demoiselle dans sa chambre, et veille à ce qu'elle ne la quitte pas!  
  
La jeune femme m'entraîne dans un corridor long et sinueux, et je me laisse docilement enfermé dans une somptueuse chambre que j'habite depuis maintenant une semaine, toute ma colère évanouit, et mes pensées tourbillonant autour des dernières paroles du magicien.  
  
xxxx  
  
27 octobre 2024  
  
il est exactement 17h03, et je me laisse tomber sur le lit de plume, me remémorant mes dernières semaines passés ici. Après une lourde dispute alimentée par le passé d'Asaliah, je suis restée enfermé deux jours dans ma chambre, sans vouloir bouger ni parler à qui que ce soit. Puis j'ai finis par sortir, me trouvant sotte et ignorante bien qu'un plan venait de germer dans mon petit esprit saugrenut. Cela fait trois semaines que cet événement est passé, je suis devenut sérieuse et attentive à l'enseignement du jeune homme, je me suis comme qui dirait laisser "apprivoiser", je m'instruit au maximum avec la pensée "cela me servira pour la suite". Ainsi, je commence à maitriser quelques sortilèges, je connais les bases sur les potions, et peux avec beaucoup de concentration faire s'enflammer un objet avec plus ou moins de puissance selon l'éloignement. Asaliah et moi sommes devenus plus proches, il me traite comme une invité maintenant, et ne m'oblige pas à travailler quand l'envie me manque. Il est sympathique et discute de choses et d'autres, il n'est plus aussi renfermé. Bien que le sujet de l'amour et de la certaine "Cile " soit tabou! Mais revenons en à mon cher petit plan, toutes les semaines, à exactement 18h00, le mardi, Asaliah quitte le lieu pour aller faire le plein de nouveaux ingrédients pour ses potions, il emmène Bertille avec lui, qui elle, va s'occuper de faire des courses (bah vi! les placards vont pas se remplir tout seul!!). Moira, la femme de chambre est devenut mon amie, elle ne dira rien, de plus, elle est muette. Mya à son insu m'a montré une sortie, mais elle ne le sais pas, et tant mieux! car cette petite fée, a les yeux partout, et mieux vaut éviter qu'elle ne sache que je connaisse cette sortie, elle aurait tôt fait d'avertir son maître. Ainsi, je me prépare à partir, dans exactement 10 minutes, je pourrait m'aventurer vers cette petite sortie, un trou dans le mur du grenier du corridor est. L'entrée de ce grenier est inconnut de tous sauf de Mya, et un jour où je l'ai suivis je l'ai découvert, il est d'ailleurs imperceptible si on ne sait pas qu'il existe! Je me lève, enfile mes chaussures, passe une jolie robe verte qu'Asaliah m'a donné il y a une semaine, prend mon courage à deux mains, et sort de la chambre. Je m'avance dans le corridor et m'assurent qu'ils sont bien partis.  
  
Sara?  
  
Je sursaute et me retourne. C'est Asaliah, il est devant la porte d'entrée, et s'apprétait à sortir. Il me regarde bizarrement. Je lance nonchalement.  
  
Besoin pressant!  
  
Il me sourit, et se rapproche de moi. Son regard se fait pressant, il est bizarre ce soir...  
  
Tu sais, je voulais te dire, merci.  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
pourquoi? lancais je, en piquant un fard, (j'en pique de plus en plus souvent en sa présence et sa commence à devenir sérieusement génant!)  
  
Pour m'avoir redonné le goût de la vie, pour avoir réussis l'exploit de me faire sourire, bien que je dois pas être d'amusante compagnie!  
  
Non, dis pas ca.... dis-je en rougissant encore plus.  
  
Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur mon front, et s'en va comme s'il avait le feu aux trousse.  
  
Je reste debout, les bras laches quelques secondes, encore plus rouge qu'avant (un exploit!!) Des sentiments mêlés de honte et de regret m'assaillent. Je regrette, je suis nulle, je part comme une voleuse, alors qu'il vient de m'avouer qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas eut de véritable ami... Mais non! c'est lui qui m'oblige à rester juste pour ses recherches! alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de partir! je n'ai pas à avoir honte!  
  
Je part en courant vers le grenier, y entre, et sors par l'ouverture, tout en m'écorchant les hanches, je fais ca en vitesse, et donc le fais mal, mais il faut que je me dépêche avant que les remords ne sois trop fort, et que je reparte m'assoir sur mon lit, en attendant son retour.  
  
xxxx  
  
Je suis essouflée, mes cheuveux sont emmélés, et s'amusent à mon insu à partir de tout les côtés. Je m'appuie 2 secondes contre la porte d'entrée, le front contre le bois frais. Puis j'ouvre la porte et y entre, le coeur battant. Que vont-ils me dire? vont-ils me détester, me détestent ils déjà?! je n'en sais rien... je ne veux pas savoir... Je me rend soudainement compte qu'en allant dans ce mystérieux magasin, je n'ai rien appris de plus, à part mon apprentissage de la magie... Des larmes coulent à mon insu, je suis tellement déçut, mon inconscient en m'entrainant vers cette boutique attendait des révélations sur mon père, depuis toute petite j'ai crût que ce rêve était lié à cet homme, je croyait qu'en le résolvant, je pourrais le voir... je prend alors conscience du vide que procure dans mon coeur le manque de ce père... Mais de toute façon qu'est ce que j'espérais, qu'en ouvrant la porte de ce magasin, je le verrai me souriant?!! qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser? qu'il allait me dire à quel point je lui avait manqué?! qu'il allait me dire "je suis fier de toi, Sara, je suis le plus fier des pères"?! je ne suis qu'une idiote! qu'une sale idiote! et hypocrite prenant l'amitié des gens, leur amour, et la leur balancant au visage qu'en je n'en veux plus!  
  
J'entend une voix résonnait, mais c'est comme si elle était loin, bien trop loin de moi... Des bras m'encèrent le coup, et un corps chaud se colle au miens, à m'étouffer. Je sens une personne gémir et pleurer avec force, je sens mon coup se mouiller, mais je ne vois rien, je ne vois plus rien, je n'ai conscience que de ma peine. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais aimé qu'Harry Potter se tiennent face à moi, et me serre, tendrement, dans ses bras.  
  
xxxx  
  
J'ouvre les yeux et fixe le réveil à mes côtés, il est exactement 19h26, cela fait une heure que je dors. Je sens un poid sur ma poitrine, je baisse les yeux et apercois maman, les joues sillonaient de larmes, les cheuveux ébourrifés, la mine pourtant sereine, doramnt, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tout me revient d'un coup! Le mois passé avec Asaliah, mon apprentissage de la magie, mes disputes avec le jeune homme, son sourire timide, le doux baiser sur mon front, son regard serein, les remords, la fuite, la course à travers l'allée des embrumes, ma peur, ma tristesse, la trahison, ma mère pleurant sur mon épaule. Je me laisse retomber la tête sur l'oreiller, et quelques seconde plus tard, maman me caresse la joue. Je lui souris et ne peut murmurer qu'un "je t'aime". Elle ne me demande pas d'explication. Elle me souris simplement et me dis à quel point je lui ai manqué. Cela me fait du bien, tellement de bien de la revoir, tellement de bien que je ne lui en veut plus pour ses dûres paroles qu'elle avaient eut, un mois plus tôt.  
  
Elle partit, et je sombris lentement dans un sommeil réparateur.  
  
xxx  
  
Je m'éveillais le lendemain, sous la caresse d'un vent léger. Quand j'ouvrit les yeux, la plus étrange apparition se fît. Jim était là, il me souriait, un tendre sourire comme au lendemain d'un baiser.  
  
Je fermis brusquement les yeux, persuadé d'un rêve, mais je perçut son rire léger, qui me fit les rouvrir en quatrième vitesse.  
  
Jim?!!  
  
Sara, heureux de te voir enfin réveillé! toujours aussi flémarde dis moi!  
  
Je lui sautait alors dans les bras en me disant que si je rêvais, c'était sûrement le rêve le plus cool depuis un mois!  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous autour de moi. On eut finis de m'expliquer que Jim était là depuis deux semaines, et qu'Elie était repartie hier, car sa mère se trouvait trop inquiète. Maman les avait prévenus de ma disparition et leur avait demandé si ils y étaient liés. Ils lui avaient répondus que non, puis Ron et Hermioen avait décidé qu'ils resteraient avec eux, après qu'ils eurent avec effroi vu maman jetait un sort. Ron leur avait tout expliqué de la magie, pour qu'il ne sois pas éffrayés par eux, et leur avait expliqué les mesures de ma disparition. Ils avaient organisés des recherches, avaient prévenus le ministère, mais je restait bel et bien introuvable.  
  
Mais alors, maintenant que tu sais tout, va tu nous expliquer enfin ce qu'il c'est passé?!  
  
Je baissa le regard vers mes pieds, j'avais un peu honte de leur dire que j'était partie sur un coup de tête. Hermione sembla remarquer mon trouble.  
  
Bon, Ron, tu va m'aider à préparer le diner, Seb, va mettre la table, Draco, tu nous accompagne? Liz, tu t'occupe de Cloé? Axel, tu vas aider Seb! Jim, va avec eux. Ginny, va aider ta fille à se changer, elle m'a l'air patraque.  
  
Tous se levèrent et partirent à leur différentes tâches, Sara rit en voyant Seb maugréer un "mettre la table? c'est pour les femmes ca!" et Jim lui répondre un " un machiste de plus sur cette terre! on va s'entendre mon gars!".  
  
Ginny l'aida à monter à l'étage, et l'amena à la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara était allongée dans un bain moussant, et racontait à sa mère tout l'histoire. Quand elle eut finis, elles restèrent silencieuse longuement, puis d'une voix fluette, Ginny posa la question tant appréhandée par Sara.  
  
Je ne comprend pas... qu'espérais tu trouver en allant dans cette boutique... et pourquoi ne m'a jamais tu parlé de ton rêve... ?  
  
Je me tordis les doigts, et lui lança un regard gêné.  
  
Et bien... je pensais que ce rêve était peut être lié à ... à.. mon père, j'avais honte, et peur... de ta récation, maman. je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour ca...  
  
Je vis maman grimaçait.  
  
J'avais tellement d'espoir en allant là-bas, j'espérais tant le revoir, qu'on me dises qu'il était vivant, que ce n'était qu'une simple et cruelle blague, qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il nous attendait, mais je me rend compte à quel point j'ai été bête... j'ai été aveuglé par ce monde, je me disais que si tout était magique, pourquoi, alors les morts ne pourraient pas réssussiter?! je... suis désolée.  
  
Maman ne dit rien. Elle ne fit qu'acquiéser en silence, le coeur au bord des lèvres.  
  
Il est étrange cet asaliah, tout de même... dit elle, comme inspiré, quelle est cette potion qu'il veut tant créer...?  
  
La potion d'Aurria? c'est une potion, qu'un alchimiste du 16ème siècle inventa, mais il l'emporta dans sa tombe, ne laissant qu'aux autres, un tout petite parcut des pouvoirs qu'elle lui avait procurer... il est mort, ce qui prouve que cette potion ne donne pas une vie éternelle, ou alors, peut être qu'il avait oublié un quelconque ingérdient, en tout cas, il est dit dans le livre qu'il a écrit, qu'elle donne unevie sans fin, et tous les pouvoirs... aussi bien le pouvoir de réssussiter les personnes que de lire le destin.  
  
Maman ouvrit des grands yeux.  
  
Réssussiter tu as dit?, je restais stoïque deux minutes comprenant alors, ce qui l'a troublé... si il réussissait cette potion... peut être que papa pourrait revivre... Cette pensée me troubla, et je m'en voulut tout à coup énormément de ne pas avoir saisit la nuance avant! si j'étais resté! si je l'avais aidé! si il avait créé cette potion!...  
  
Je regardais maman, je pense qu'elle venait d'avoir la même pensée que moi à l'instant.  
  
J'essaya alors tant bien que mal de détendre l'ambiance, et de changeait de sujet, celui-là devenant trop épineux. Surtout que je venais d'écoper d'un sacré mal de tête!  
  
Mais ne t'inquiète pas! j'ai été bien traité! tu sais quoi? j'ai même eut droit à un " tu es super!" tu te rend compte! et c'est mon ravisseur qui me la dit! alors SI je ne suis pas la meilleure là! qui suis-je?! dis-je en lui faisant un sourire espiège.  
  
Elle répliqua d'un ton neutre en observant ses ongles.  
  
Ah, et tu le détestais c'est ca? tu voulais tellement t'enfuir... oui, oui...  
  
Je fixa ses yeux bleu azur, et lui fit une grimace.  
  
Mais ou-oui! après tout, il ne voulait pas me laissait partir! il était tellement obnibulé par ses foutus recherches, il disait que j'en était la clée, je suis sûre, qu ec'ets impossible de crée une telle potion... on ne peut faire revivre les personnes mortes...maman, bref il en oubliait tout, il en oubliait pratiquement de vivre!  
  
Elle baissa les yeux, quelques minutes, se refaisant une mine avenante puis, releva la tête dans un sourire éclatant.  
  
Ah mais ce n'est pas toi qui viens de me dire, qu'il était si gentil et agréable, et même que vous vous êtiez battus avec des oreillers? ce qui a eut le don de faire enrager la fameuse Bertille? et il en oublier de vivre? oui, oui...  
  
Je ricana en repensant à la scène, c'était une soirée, où je m'ennuyais ferme, alors je suis descendut dans la chambre d'Asaliah, le voyant assoupis sur son lit, j'ai attrapé un oreiller échoué à terre, et dans un cri de guerre à tout cassé qui le réveilla en sursaut, je sautais sur lui et lui balancait mon oreiller en pleine tête. On a passé la demi heure suivante à s'écrasait coussant sur son coussin en pleine tête, et la chambre s'emplit de plume d'un blanc immaculé.Bertille était entré dans la chambre attiré par le bruit, et nous avait découvert, tout essouflé étalé à terre, dos contre dos, riant comme des fous, au milieu d'un parterre de plume. Quel colère avait suivis! elle avait hurlé en voyant la chambre ainsi dérangé, et moi et Asaliah étions partis nous enfermés dans la mienne, hurlant de rire, tandis que la vieille femme, nous poursuivais, baguette en main.  
  
Je repris vivement tandis que je voyais un sourire moqueur s'étalait aux lèvres de maman.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai passé de bon moment avec lui... mais il fallait que je parte, après tout, où tout ca aurait mené... et puis, il y a toi maman, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule... tu me manqais tant.  
  
Elle m'observa, un doux sourire aux lèvres, comme quand elle me berçait après un cauchemard.  
  
Tu a raison, Sara, seulement, quand tu m'a décrit ton séjour là-bas, ca m'a troublé, tu semble tellement attaché à cet homme, et ne dis pas le contraire! me dit elle quand elle me vit sur le point de protester. Je vois bien que tu tiens à lui! tu t'es pas vu quand tu me l'a décrit! presque des petites étoiles dans les yeux! dit elle, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres tandis que je ruminais et me laissais choir la tête sous l'eau.  
  
C'est même pas vrai! de toute façon je veux plus le revoir! je ne reverrais plus Asaliah!  
  
Moauif, c'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit! pouffa-elle tandis que je l'éclaboussais.  
  
Sara, ca ce voit!  
  
Quoi?  
  
Tu es amoureuse! et là, je te jure que c'es pour de bon! et ce sera encore pire qu'avec Mike! dit elle en éclatant de rire. Je me mit à prostestais, mais elle fit taire, d'un baiser sur la joue.  
  
Dépêche toi, on va manger!  
  
J'acquiesais encore légérement rouge.  
  
Sara... répond moi sincérement.  
  
Oui?  
  
Qui aime tu le plus, Jim ou Asaliah?  
  
Cette question me prit au dépourvu, et je restait silencieuse tandis qu'elle s'en allait sur un "réfléchis y bien, mais tâche de ne pas faire souffrir Jim, il t'aime sincérement, alors si tu aimes Asaliah, sois franche avec lui, ne le laisse pas espérer pour rien..."  
  
Elle ferma la porte et je hurlais un "Je n'aime pas ASALIAH!! ce n'est qu'un sale bougre qui ne voulait me garder que pour ses fichus potions à la CON! et qui n'est même pas foutu d'aimer!! " et je finis sur un murmure "de toute facon, il ne m'aimera jamais, il a bien dit qu'il ne souhaitais ne plus jamais aimer personne..." Et puis cette Cile, il ne m'a jamais dit qui c'était... il n'a pas confiance en moi, et même si je le revoyais, il me mépriserais pour ce que je fait... il me détesterais d'avoir fui, comme une lâche... alors qu'y pourrais-je? et pourtant, il faudrait que j'y retourne,... pour papa...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand et je réprimais un cri tandis que Jim entrait tranquillement et refermait la porte derrière lui, en sifflotant, un air bien connût de rock. Il tourna son regard vers moi, et rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheuveux quand il me vit, nue, heureusement caché par la mousse.  
  
Je.. je ... Sara mais qu'est ce que tu fou là?! ils m'avaient dit, que tu était dans ta chambre, je...  
  
**HYAAAA! DEGAGE DE LA!! PERVERS!!!** hurlais-je sans écouter la fin de son discours en lui balancant tout en n'importe quoi,.... enfin tout ce qui me passais sous la main.  
  
Il s'excusa et avant de sortir, avec un sourire sardonique, il me murmura un " tu as de trèèèès joiles jambes!" puis il referma la porte vivement derrière lui, me laissant encore plus confuse.  
  
Je me mit à réfléchir à ce que maman venait de me dire... un regard d'un bleu métallique enfla alors toutes mes pensées, et je me laissais couler la tête sous l'eau en santant mes joues s'enflammer sérieusement.  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Bon euh, on était censer apprendre beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, mais comme je les écrit au fur et à mesure (cad que j'en poste un et puis je commence à écrire le suivant), donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y aura dans le suivant, je ne fais que des suggestions, donc comme ce chapitre était trop long, les découvertes sur Draco et co... seront au prochain chapitre. Ainsi que la fameuse vengeance de Sara auprès de Seb, elle sera aidé de Jim. Dans le prochain chapitre, on reverra Asaliah, et les sentiments de sara seront encore plus confus, qui aime t'elle vraiment, Jim, son ami de toujours, ou alors l'étrange Asaliah qui n'a rien fait pour ca....? suspens! en tout cas, il va y avoir un triangle amoureux, et qui va se compliquer! dans le prochain chapitre on verra aussi plus Liz (et Seb qui se prend bizarrement les pieds et s'étale comme un en sa présence...) et on découvrira Axel. Peut être aussi qu'on découvrira le fameux sortilège que recherche Ginny, Ron et Herm. Mais peut être que la potion d'Asaliah en est la clée! peut être auront ils besoin de lui! peut être, peut être... Suspens! héhéhé, review, si vous voulez pas attendre trop longtemps (car vous voyez, mes doigts s'activent bizarrement plus vite quand des petits mots se trouvent dans ma boite mail... bizarre non?) Bon je vous laisse, car là, suis crevée TT, il m'aura pris du temps à écrire celui-là!  
  
Biz à tous! et à la prochaine! 


	5. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Salut à tous! euh, ceci n'est pas un chapitre!  
  
C'était juste pour dire qu'il y a un problème et je voulais interroger les lecteurs qui publient des fics sur ff.net, j'ai un problème en fait, et c'est Alixe qui me l'a fait remarqué (marchi alixe!) en fait quand j'écris mes chapitres, je mets des tirets pour annoncer qu'un perso va parler, vous savez des   
  
salut toi! ou un truc du genre, enfin bref... je m'égare, donc, quand j'écrit mes chapitres, je les met, et quand je vais pour publier ff.net, me les tire tous, ainsi que les mots mit en écriture plus grosse, je dois tout refaire, mais il semblerait que quand je met les tirets ils s'envolent tous par enchentements et ca fait ch!! bon, si quelqu'un sait pourquoi, ou si ca lui arrive aussi et qu'il a une soluce, bah aidez moi, svp! parce que je viens de relire le chapitre, et ca fait brouillon, on se mélange facilement!  
  
Bon bref j'en profite pour tous vous remerciez vos reviews me font très plaisir, et comme certains lecteurs l'ont remarqués, j'ai changé de style durant l'écriture de cette fic, s'en vraiment m'en rendre compte, bizare non? lol! bon en tout cas, je préfère quand même celui là, ca fait un peu plus matûre, bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, après tout tout le monde s'en bran!! oups pardon! lol,  
  
Bon ciao et gros bisous à tous!  
  
A BIENTOT!  
  
Biz Alysia. 


	6. Le secret des Malfoy

Merci à tout le monde pour m'av oir aider pour le système avec les tirets !!  
  
**Merci **  
  
ranit's: Coucou ! merci beaucoup, et je ne t'en veux pas du tout de pas avoir reviewer mes deux autres chapitres. Ce chapitre comme tu la dit est plus sérieux, et l'histoire va prendre un tournant encore plus sérieux maintenant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je conserverais des petits moments de délire tout de même ! Asaliah est borné avec sa potion, je le sais, mais comme je l'ai fait remarqué, je pense que cette potion sera la clé de tout. Pour te dire si c'est un Sara/ Asaliah ou un Sara/Jim, je peux pas te répondre vraiment, sauf que Jim tiendra une place très importante dans cette fic, et que se relation avec Sara, risque de dégénérer, enfin d'être compliquer... le pove choux ! Vali ! bizou et à la prochaine !   
  
beru ou bloub: Deux choses à te dire, d'abord merci, et pour ce que tu penses pour la suite de l'histoire, ce n'est pas exactement ça, enfin tu verras bien par la suite, gros bizouu!  
  
Alixe: Salut ! euh ouais, je pense que mon style a évolué aussi, mais tu sais, on s'en rend pas vraiment compte, c'est vrai, c'est quand j'ai vu ta review que je me suis dit, ah peut être bien, lol ! je pense que ça dépend des jours (il y a des fois où je suis particulièrement fatiguée quand j'écrit et des jours où je pète la forme et que j'a pleinnnn d'idée, et le chapitre coule tout seul... héh  
  
Tykka: Salut mademoiselle-les-exigences ! lol, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, la relation Sara/ A / J va être trèèès complex, donc accroche toi bien à ton siège.. lol c'était pas drôle mais tu vois j'ai la haine parce que j'avais finis de répondre aux reviews et mon pc à beuguer donc je viens de tout recommencer et j'en peux plus, sui fatiguée, veux dormiiiiir... lol, non je ne suis pas folle... bizou!  
  
Lushita: Encore merci pour m'avoir aider pour les tirets et pour avoir apprécier mon chapitre, bon je te laisse, bonne lecture !  
  
Allima: Chalut, oui je sais l'é un peu timbré l'Asaliah mais j'ai adoré écrire sur ce perso, c'es mon choucouuuuu de l'histoire, lol.  
  
Gody: tu m'écris de Miami... whhhah la chance, enfin à l'heure où je técris ce mess, tu n'y est plus mais bon... enfin tu m'a compris quoi... dans le prochain chapitre je vais mettre l'histoire d'Asaliah, tu as raison j'avais pas vraiment fait attention mais Alice pleure souvent, lol (c'est énervant à la fin !) bon je te laisse mon tit oiseau des îles qui doit être toute bronzée !!  
  
Morri: Euh. Hello. part se cacher derrière son lit euh tu sais pour la revanche se tourne les pouces, bégaillement heu heu... promisjurécrachéjelametdansleprochainchapitremaislàj'aipaspulamettrej'avaisp asassezdeplace ! lol.... mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que Sara y réfléchit sérieusement ! lol merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énromément plaisir et à au prochain chapitre !  
  
leoline: Merci beaucp pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas comme je l'ai dit plus haute pour les tirets le problème est réglé ! bye.  
  
J'espère que j'ai oublié personne, si c'est la cas milles excuses ! bon et bien bonne lecteure (même si vous risquez de vous endormir quelques peu...)

* * *

**Chapitre 5** _le secret des Malfoy_  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis ma fuite de chez Asaliah Bilao. Trois jours passés à réfléchir en tout sens. Trois jours que je me trimable une migraine du tonnerre ! Et, trois jours que Jim est foutrement bizarre.  
  
Bon, je ne m'étendrait pas sur le sujet de ma fuite, vous la connaissez, ni sur mes réflections, parce que j'en ai marre, et surtout pas sur cette migraine, car si j'y pense je risque d'avoir encore plus mal! Alors par élimination, je vais parler du nouveau sujet épineux de ma vie, Jim Parker. Jim Parker, frère de ma meilleure amie Elie (dont j'ai recut une lettre hier matin), mais surtout mon frère de coeur. Enfin, je dois avouer, que le frère de coeur, s'est beaucoup trop éloigné ces derniers temps. Je me souviens qu'avant, ses petites réflections du genre "mmmh tu es à croquer !" ou alors "mais, m'aimera tu un jour au moins ?" me faisaient rire. Elle n'étaient pas sérieuse, enfin pas vraiment. Plus j'y pense plus je me dit qu'elle l'étaient, mais que je ne les voyaient pas. Fallait t'il que je tombe en amour pour les voir ? j'étais amoureuse de Mike. Mais où est passé cette amour ? pouf, il a disparut comme neige au soleil ! mais alors, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, où je possède le plus gros coeur d'artichaux du siècle à venir ? Vous voyez ! j'en reviens toujours à ce sujet désastreux qu'est l'amour ! si ça continut, je vais me faire bonne soeur à la première église qui passe ! Seulement, **ah non** ! c'est moi où je viens de dire que j'étais tombé amoureuse ?! on efface tout ! on recommence! je n'aime pas Asaliah, et ca entrez le vous bien profond dans votre tête ! si c'est comme ca, je préfère m'abstenir de compléter ce con de journal ! de toute façon, je dois y aller.  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
- Sara?  
  
Maman vient d'entrer dans la chambre, tandis que je fermais par gestes lents mon journal, comme si d'un geste brusque tout mes écrits s'éparpilleraient à terre, bien exposé aux regards des autres. Je finis de fermer précautionneusement le tiroir, grimaçant légérement sous ces peurs complétement infantile, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit deux places.  
  
-Sara... dis moi, tu ne m'a pas l'air très bien, depuis ton arrivée.  
  
-Oh? c'est rien, nostalgie.  
  
-Mhh... nostalgie, dis tu?  
  
Je rougis furieusement et me rattrape de justesse.  
  
-Pas nostalgie de lui! nostalgie de la maison ! ahhh, j'en viens même à regretter mon pourri de lycée.  
  
-Quand est-ce que tu commenceras à parler correctement...?  
  
-Pourquoi devrais-je une chose que tu ne faisais pas à 16 ans et que tu ne fais d'ailleurs pas toujours maintenant !  
  
Elle fit une légère grimace, mais repris vite contenance.  
  
-Je voulais justement te parler de notre ancienne vie.  
  
Je tiqua sous le mot "ancienne", que voulait elle dire par là. Elle tapota la lit à côté d'elle, et comme un petit animal je partis me réfugier à ses côtés.  
  
-Tu vois, depuis que je suis revenut ici, je me sens vraiment bien. Je veux dire, j'ai retrouvé ma famille, mes frères, mes amis. Je pense même pouvoir obtenir un travail au ministère, Ron me l'a assuré.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, maman ? ce n'est pas...  
  
-Ne m'en veux pas ma puce, mais je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver notre petit appart' délabré, moche, et insalubre. Ni de rejoindre mon petit boulot avec lequel j'arrive à peine à te payer une vie convenable. Je ne veux plus de cette vie là, Sara, je veux passer un trait sur elle, recommencer à zéro, tout.  
  
- Tu veux dire par là que nous ne reverrons jamais cette ville. Cette ville où on a vécut tant d'années. Il y a Elie qui y vit, Jim aussi, Mike. Je... ne suis pas d'accord, maman! tu ne peux pas décider seule de notre avenir...  
  
Des souvenirs brumeux refirent surface. Elie et moi, jouant sur une balancoire rouillée du parc le plus proche. Jim, qui faisait des patés de sable, en se mettant plus de sable mouillé sur lui que sur son petit chateau branlant. Elie, s'étouffant à moitié à la première taffe de sa vie, sous les regards moqueurs d'une bande de jeune qui passait près de nous. Jim qui s'avançeait et m'embrassait "comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour tes douze ans" avait-il dit, avant que je lui foute une baffe qui le fit attérir sur les fesses. Un souvenir fugace de Mike me revint, mais s'effaçea aussi vite, tandis que maman m'entourait de ses bras.  
  
-Je t'en prie Sara... je t'en prie, je ne pourrais plus supporter de vivre loin d'eux. J'ai mal, si mal, je crois que si je devais repartir... je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne veux plus nous priver, te priver, je vous veux une vie meilleur pour toi, que tu puisses avoir tout ce dont tu as envie, je voudrais tant pouvoir rattraper toutes ces années perdues! En partant, j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, j'était fière, et j'ai voulut suivre l'homme que j'aimais, mais cela s'est révéler idiot comme geste, et futile, surtout quand on sait comment cela s'est finit.  
  
Je poussa un long soupir. Je ne veux pas rester, tout comme je n'en ai pas le choix,... si je l'ai. Si je disais à maman que je partais habité seule alors là-bas, elle me suivrait. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit, je ne peux pas gacher sa vie, sous pretexte que je me sens mieux là-bas. Qu'est ce que je perd après tout... je perd Elie, et Jim, Mike compte, mais plus autant... en fait, non, il ne compte plus du tout, je m'en fou de ne plus le revoir. C'est lui après tout, qui ne m'a pas accepté... comme je suis. Mais maintenant qu'Elie sait et que Jim aussi, ils pourront venir souvent.  
  
-Sara... ? alors..., s'il te plait répond moi.  
  
-Très bien. Je. Nous resterons là, si ça te tiens tant à coeur, maman.  
  
-Merci, merci beaucoup. Viens, je vais te montrer, j'ai peut être trouvé une maison, pour nous deux ! En attendant, ça ne dérange pas Hermione et Ron que l'on reste un peu avant que nous l'achetions... enfin si elle te plait, bien sûr ! Et puis, on va organiser une fête ! tu n'a pas rencontré ta grand mère et ton grand père encore ! et pas tous mes frères ! et je t'assure qu'il y en a ! beaucouuup ! dit elle, dans un éclat de rire.  
  
Je la laissa m'entrainer par le bras, dans son tourbillon de folie, et de joie, me faisant petit à petit à cette nouvelle vie.  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
Demain, sera organiser une grande fête, un repas, où tous seront présents, tous les proches de maman. Je suis un peu anxieuse, tant de monde, rahhh, j'aime pas les foules de personnes, ça a le don de mettre mal à l'aise, je bafouille et rougis facilement alors. Maman et moi avons visité la nouvelle maison. Elle est super, je ne peux pas le nier et puis, elle est vraiment grande ! c'est autre chose que notre ancien appart' ! oh ça pour sûr!  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
-Jim, tu vas me lacher où, je serrai obliger comme à mon habitude de te botter les fesses, et je t'assure que quand tu aura 40 ans, ton postérieur sera tout ramollis, et tout bleu des coups que je vais te donner ! et tu auras intérêt à t'accrocher pour trouver une femme qui assume le fait de voir une telle horreur tous les jours dans son lit ! ce qui est encore peu dire...  
  
Jim me regarda bizarrement.  
  
-Allez avoue.  
  
-Quoi? dis-je, légérement fatiguée, étouffant un long baillement dans une main.  
  
-Je suis sûre que tu serais ravie de le voir tout les jours dans ton lit, mon joli postérieur...  
  
-C'est bon, tu m'as définitivement dégoutté. _Beurrrrk_, parle pas de malheur, je meurt si je vois ça dans mon lit !  
  
-Ah ouais ? t'aimes pas mon postérieur ? bah alors regarde ce que je vais faire au tiens! dit il, en m'envoyant un coup de pied au cul. J'ai décidé de faire ça tout les jours comme ça, ton postérieur sera semblable au mien quand tu atteindras la quarantaine, et alors, tu sera bien heureuse de pouvoir encore avoir un homme magnifique dans ton lit!  
  
- Plutôt dormir seule ! dis-je dans un éclat de rire ironique, qui eut le don de chauffer les oreilles à Jim, qui se jetta sur moi, et me fit basculer du fauteuil s'en remord. Je m'éfondrais à terre, sur ma hanche droite, tout en réprimant un cri. _Ouch _!  
  
-Hey ! c'est quoi cet accet de violenterie ? méchant !  
  
-Idiote.  
  
-Obsédé.  
  
-Allumeuse !  
  
-moi ? allumeuse ! mon cul ouais !  
  
-Bon, je sais pas toi, mais j'en ai pas mal marre de parler de postérieur, dit il dans un sourire, si on parlez de choses plus... sérieuses ?  
  
-Comme quoi ?  
  
-Sara... tu le sais bien... à moins que tu ne sois complétement aveugle doublé d'une simple d'esprit.  
  
-Euh, non, mais, je ne vois pas, mais la seule chose que je sais c'est que j'ai vraiment faim... viens on va manger.  
  
-Quoi, tu veux pas que je l'hurle sur les toits non plus, et puis arrête de penser à ton estomac, vorace.  
  
-_Rahhh_, Jim ! t'es pas drôle en plus, j'ai faiiiiim, je ne réfléchis jamais convenablement quand j'ai l'estomac vide !  
  
-Ok ! ok ! la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire quand je te dit "je t'aime" c'est "j'ai faim" ?!  
  
-Excuse moi, mais ca me paraît évident, moi aussi je t'aime, tu es mon frère Jim, et pardonne moi de crever la dalle !  
  
Un silence lourd s'installa entre nous, et la mine sérieuse, et la voix tremblante il repris.  
  
-Tu n'es pas ma soeur Sara, tu ne l'es plus, plus maintenant, je ne ressens pas cet amour là, enfin Sara, ne fais pas l'idiote ! arrête ! c'est sérieux, là ! dit il, en me reprochant ma mine exaspéré. Je ne fais pas l'idiote, seulement, je ne sais quoi lui répondre alors j'essaie tout simplement de changer de sujet.  
  
-Jim... s'il te plaît.  
  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais ? tu préfère l'autre ? qu'est ce qu'il a de si interressant ?! ah 'joubliais ! je suppose que ton appolon sait faire jongler l'eau entre ses doigts ! A moins qu'il ne t'ai converti à d'autre pratique qui doivent assurément te plaire dix fois plus... alors il est comment au pieu... ?  
  
-Ne parles pas de lui comme ça ! Et puis, **ne parles pas de moi comme ça, non plus !  
**  
-Ne me dit pas que t'ai tombé amoureuse de lui, alors !  
  
-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! et je ne l'ai jamais dit, espèce de triple idiot !  
  
-Alors prouve le moi.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses ?! que j'hurle "je n'aime pas Asaliah !" ? on a plus deux ans Jim, c'est finis ce temps là, où je te boudais parce que tu embrassais la petite voisine !  
  
Il se pencha vivement vers moi, me laissant coite de surprise, et m'attrapant les bras, se pencha m'éffleurant les lèvres, mais d'un coup d'épaule, je me dégageais et recula vers l'âtre de la cheminée, en baissant la tête.  
  
-ok, ... ok, j'ai compris.  
  
Je l'observe, la mine sombre et fermée, se lever, les poings légèrement crispés, et partir en direction de l'extérieur. Merde ! ca avait si bien commencé, je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire avec Asaliah, je pensais qu'il comprendrait, mais il ramène toujours tout à lui ! toujours ! ce qu'il m'énerve !  
  
-De toute façon, Jim, tu es borné ! plus bourru qu'une mule ! et puis ! c'est ca ! m'écoute pas ! vas t'en ! je veux plus te parler !  
  
Je balance alors avec rage le coussin, qui rate de trois mètres la porte. Je n'ai jamais sut viser de toute façon.  
  
xxxxx  
  
-Elle est adorable ! viens là, mon ange, ohhh, mais qu'est ce que tu ressembles à ton père ! ahh ces yeux... combien de fois les ais-je vu pétiller ! ah, comme je suis heureuse de te rencontrer ma petite fille !  
  
-Euh. Maman? tu va l'étouffer... euh.  
  
**AHHHH**, _iouuuf_, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une femme si petite ai tant de force dans les bras! je contemple ma grand-mère, Molly, en essayant de cacher mon étonnement. J'aperçois un homme derrière elle, les cheuveux gris, encore quelques mèches rousse persistent, un sourire étincelant, ah non ! j'espère que lui non plus ne va pas essayer de m'étouffer, je ne supporterais pas deux fois cette prise de catch ! nan mais c'est vrai, elle pourrait mettre KO un catcheur comme ça ! sans déc !  
  
-Bonjour. lançais-je timidement à l'encontre du vieil homme. Il s'approche et me serre doucement dans ses bras. Ouf, ça fait du bien de respirer, je sens que je vais m'entendre avec lui, nous avons les mêmes principes moraux, car essayer d'étouffer sa petite fille dès la première rencontre... ouaip, chacun son truc !  
  
Puis, tout à coup, ils arrivèrent tous, dans un pop, à quelques secondes d'écart, et tout devint brouhaha, les rires, les acolades, les reproches, tout ça m'étouffe. Je sers des mains de tout côté, salut des personne que je n'ai jamais vu, repère avec un léger sourire une bonne dizaine de têtes rousse. C'est sûrement de famille ! Puis, une petite voix m'interpelle.  
  
-Sara ! sortant de la cohue, Liz m'attrape la main et me tire, voyant mon trouble face à tout ce monde vers un coin reculé à l'orée d'un petit bois de pins. Nous nous écroulâmes sur un petit blanc, chauffé par le soleil, laissant échapper un gémissemant de contentement.  
  
-Tu avais l'air perdu dans toute cette foule ! _hahahahaha_, ça se voit, que tu n'a pas l'habitude ! mais tu apprendras vite à t'échapper de ces repas ennuyeux ! il y a tellement de monde, que personne ne verra que nous ne sommes plus là !  
  
-Tu es ma sauveuse ! dis-je dans un petit rire contrit, cette fille aux cheuveux si blond et aux yeux si noirs me plait vraiment, je sens qu'on va s'entendre.  
  
-Dis moi, où était-tu durant tout ce temps ? quand ils t'ont retrouvés et que papa est rentré... il n'a rien voulut me dire ! et c'est pas faute de l'avoir soudoyé ! j'étais inquiète, je me disais que la première amie que je me faisais disparaissait déjà... fiuuu mais je suis heureuse de te voir saine et sauve ! tu sais dis moi si je te gêne je parle tellement quand je m'y met, un véritable moulin à parole, mais le truc c'est que j'ai appris à parler pour deux ! c'est que mon frérot et mon père sont pas très bavard, alors il faut bien apprendre à meubler les blancs !  
  
Cette fille aux teint halé ma plait de plus en plus! tout un tourbillon de charme cette Liz, mais très bavarde faut l'avouer !  
  
-Comment ça... tu n'as pas d'amis? toi, tu semble pourtant si sociable... commençeais-je changeant subtilement de sujet. Je n'ai pas très envie que tout le monde sâche, enfin pas encore.  
  
Elle rougit et baissa la tête tout à coup, se fermant, ne prononçeant plus rien. Je me sens mal à l'aise; j'ai était un peu trop indiscrète... ? Merde!  
  
- Excuse moi Liz, si j'ai était indiscrète, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, mais c'est vrai, je... je n'ai pas d'amis.  
  
-Alors mon jugement est juste, les sorciers sont très idiots pour ne pas voir le charme et la gentillesse là où elle se trouve !  
  
-C'est gentille.  
  
-C'est la vérité. Tu sais, moi par contre, je ne suis pas très sociable.  
  
Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je lui raconte déjà, Elie, Jim, Mike, notre rencontre, ma difficulté à me faire d'autres amis... elle a le don de mettre les gens à l'aise cette fille.  
  
-Tu as de la chance, tes amis m'ont l'air merveilleux...  
  
-Je te les présenterais, et puis, tu vas pouvoir rencontrer Jim, tout à l'heure, tu vas tout de suite les aimer, c'est les meilleurs potes qu'on puisses avoir !  
  
Elle me fit alors un grand sourire renversant, qui me mit un peu de baume au coeur. C'est bête qu'elle doive retourner à son école de sorcier demain ! et oui, elle n'est rentré que pour le week end, pour cette grande fête, son directeur lui a donné, à elle, son frère et Seb', le droit de venir participer à cette fête, enfin si j'ai bien comprit ce qu'elle vient de m'expliquer.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si tu voudras rester mon amie longtemps aussi, Sara.  
  
-Pourquoi dis tu ça, si je veux être ton amie, je le serais, et tu n'a pas le choix !  
  
Elle rit doucement et entame d'une voix triste qui me fait de la peine.  
  
-Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais tout le monde est bien sûr au courant. Je crois que papa le sais aussi, mais il fait semblant de ne rien voir, de ne entendre, car apparement ça à choqué beaucoup de personne, surtout les belles fréquentations de la haute bourgeoisie de mon père. Tu sais dans les familles de riches, tous se connaissent, on élève les enfants ensemble, on fait plusieurs diner ensemble dans le mois... et tous sont, par conséquent, au courant des petites rumeurs qui courent. Et quand celle là s'est répendut, ça à jeter un voile de honte sur la famille. Déjà que mon père a eut du mal à réinstaurer le respect de tous, pour le nom Malfoy, alors maintenant, tous parlent sur notre dos, et en particulier sur le vilain petit canard de la famille, qui n'est nul autre que moi.  
  
-Cela ne fait que quelques jours que je te cotoie, Liz, et je n'ai aucune idée ce que tu veux dire. Seulement, je te trouve vraiment sympa, et je comprend pas pourquoi tous te détestent.  
  
-Je suppose que je vais tout te raconter, puis, je vais me mettre à pleurer, tu vas être tellement dégoutté par moi, que tu vas t'en aller et me laisser seule, puis j'irais me souler la gueule au bloody mary et je me baignerais nue dans le lac pour finir par me noyer seule, et peut être que je serais un bon repas pour les poissons, et personne pour me repêcher. Parce que le seul prince charmant que j'ai ne m'aime sûrement pas, et c'est là toute le problème,... je suis devenut une sorte de recluse à cause cet amour...  
  
-C'est une des choses que j'ai souvent pensé, je me faisais des récits assez similaires, me disant que je finirais seule au monde où un truc du genre, mais j'en paralais à ma mère et ça c'est toujours arranger, à la seule différence que je préfère me soûler à la vodka. Elle me fit un petit sourire.  
  
-Très bien, je vais tout te dire alors... dit elle, la mine tranquille, d'un geste vague de la main, elle fit apparaître un lourd verre carrée en cristal rempli d'un liquide ambré.  
  
-Wisky ?  
  
J'acquiesais de la tête, et au même geste vague de la main, elle fit apparaître un verre similaire au sien rempli du même liquide ambré. Elle avala une petite gorgé de sa boisson.  
  
-C'est une très longue histoire.  
  
-J'aime bien les histoires.  
  
-Bien, puisque tu me sembles si gentille, je... je vais tout te raconter... mais pour cela il faut déjà que je te parle de ma mère, pour après te parler de mon oncle... Quand papa eut 18 ans, il est partit s'installer en France pour faire des études poussé de duel. C'était un art magique qui le passionner depuis son entrée dans le monde magique. Et surtout depuis la mort de Voldemort et la montée des protestations et des attentats de partisans du mage noir. Car, quand le grand mage est mort, il n'a pas emporté avec lui, ses partisans,en effet, ses mangemorts, se sont tapis dans l'ombre, attendant les moments propices pour attaquer ci et là, laissant sur le monde magique un voile d'inquiétude. Tout le monde sait bien, qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule et même chose: l'héritier de Voldemort. Enfin bref, mon père s'en est toujours voulut de la mort d'Harry je pense, et il est partit en France dans l'objectif de devenir le meilleur duelleur d'angleterre, il souhaitait ardement déniché ce fichu héritier pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il a travaillé d'arrache pied avec un professeur particulier durant un an. Puis durant la seconde année, il s'est mit en tête de dénicher cet héritier avant les mangemort, pour l'anénantir avant sa monté au sommet. Il s'avéra malheureusement que ses recherches fut vaine, et découragé, il repartit en France, et continua ses cours, et ses études durant encore 2 ans. Puis, il repartit en France, et s'installa dans le domaine Malfoy qu'il prit soin de restaurer. Il s'engagea dans une escadrille d'auror, qui surveillait de prêt et stopper émeutes et attentats contre les moldus et les sorciers d'origine moldues. Ce qu'il m'a raconté par la suite est assez trouble, il m'a dit avoir rencontré l'héritier, qu'il l'avait reconnut à son aura, dès le premier regard. Il l'a rencontré bêtement dans un café de la rue de traverse, et il s'était avéré que cet héritier ne fut au courant de rien, et quand mon père voulut se battre contre lui, il n'en fit rien, comprenant que cet héritier ne savait encore rien de sa mission future. Il m'avoua par la suite que l'héritier en question était en faite, une héritière, encore trop jeune pour connaître son rôle, elle n'avait à l'époque que 19 ans. Par la suite, il est tombé amoureux d'elle, et de cette union, naquit, mon frère, Axel et moi. Je n'ai jamais connût ma mère, il m'a dit qu'elle était morte durant notre naissance mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il mentait... il nous mentait, à moi et Axel, il nous cachait quelque chose. Il a finit par m'avouer un soir, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de maman, qu'elle n'était pas morte à notre naissance mais un an plus tard. Je le savais qu'il nous avait mentit, car des fois, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, des effluves sauvages me revenaient en mémoire, un parfum suave que je n'arrivais pas à replacer, ainsi qu'une chanson, une chanson terriblement douce... et le jour où il m'a avoué, que c'était lui... lui qui après avoir mesuré le danger que représentait ma...  
  
Liz s'arrêta brusquement, et je tournais la tête vers la droite. J'entendis la rumeur de bruits de pas étouffés par l'herbe. Un silence religieux s'installa, et quelques secondes plus tard, quatre jeunes gens aparaissaient. Liz soupira, et je comprit qu'ils n'avaient rien entendus de la conversation vu qu'ils étaient eux même en pleine discussion.  
  
-Mais, et les moldues, mon gars, elles sont plus bonnes que les sorcières, allez dit... ?  
  
-La seule sorcière que j'ai vut pour le moment c'est Liz, et je dois dire qu'elle est très jolie, mais je suppose que les sorcières sont moins faciles.... ahhh, si on est insistant avec elles, elles peuvent te lançer un bon sort et ça calme tout de suite, alors que les filles moldues, quelques belles paroles, un doux baiser, et hop, c'est dans la poche, elle sont totalement incapable de te repousser ou de te dire "non" !  
  
Je fixais mon regard sur Jim, il se croyait interressant à raconter ses prouesses avec les filles, son petit regard lubrique, m'énerva et je lançais nonchalement.  
  
-Ah, oui... tu te crois si séducteur ? la dernière fois, que t'a essayé de m'embrasser, j'ai pourtant crut t'entendre geindre, le pauvre me trouvais trop violente... c'est vrai que je t'ai quand même expédié trois mètre plus loin avec ma baffe... c'était un vol plané... mmmh... magistral ! dis je dans un claquement de doigt. Alalala, tu m'a fait l'effet d'une vrai couille-molle.  
  
Rien qu'au regard que me lança Jim, je sentis que j'étais allé trop loin. Alors essayant de me rattrapait je lancer un "t'es suscpetible ! je ri-go- lais ! tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, non ?"  
  
Seb ricanna, dans ma direction, et je l'observit, l'air hautain de la fille qui sait ce qu'elle fait.  
  
-Quoi, t'es jaloux Seb, t'aurais aimé que je te traite de couille-molle pas vrai ! allez avou le à tous ! tu es un vrai petit cochon qui aime se faire frapper ! je t'ai vut hier soir, matant une bd S-M, allez maintenant que tous le savent, ne sois pas gêner !  
  
Bon, je n'ai que quelques peu altérer la réalité, en fait... nan, en fait j'ai complétement mentit mais c'est si bonnnn !  
  
Les deux autres gars qui étaient à côté de lui éclatèrent de rire et le charrièrent un long moment, tandis que Seb s'empourprait de plus en plus, et me traitait de ...oh c'est trop grossier pour être dit... enfin bref.  
  
Liz, était resté silencieuse dans son coin, et ne disait rien, elle semblait gêné, allez savoir la raison !  
  
Je m'approcha de mon cousin, et lui frottant vigoureusement le crane je minaudait un " bon tu me présentes, petit cousinet... ?"  
  
Il me murmura un "dégage sale moldue" inaudible pour les autres et me présenta d'un air totalement indifférent.  
  
-Sara, voici Axel et Yuri, les frères de Liz.  
  
Les frères ? je tournais mon regard vers Liz, qui baissa la tête vivement. Ne m'avais t'elle pas dit qu'il n'était que deux ? Axel ne ressemblait pas trop à sa jumelle, notais-je mentalement, un gars plutôt grand, les cheuveux noirs et légérement bouclé, les yeux gris, une mine souriante et avenante, bien qu'un petit sourire narquois ( pas mal , mais faudrait qu'il oublit le tit sourire en coin, ça lui va pas au teint... il me fait penser à seb, avec ce sourire ! _argh_ !) Je tournais la tête vers Yuri, et sans m'en empêcher, je rougis un peu, mmmmh, il était pas mal... pas mal du tout ! grand, le teint plutôt foncé, les yeux en amande et d'un brun ambré, les cheuveux lisse et très noir, un petit sourire innocent aux lèvres, très classe, avec beaucoup d'allure. Ca ne se voyais pas vraiment que Liz, Axel et Yuri étaient frères et soeurs, car bien qu'une légère ressemblance unissait les deux jumeaux au niveau de la forme des yeux, du nez et de la bouche, il fallait avoué queYuri était leur total opposé, ça pour sûr!  
  
-Enchantée, dis-je ne leur tendant la main tour à tour.  
  
Nous passâmes le restant de l'après midi à blaguer et à jouer à des jeux idiots, comme boire un verre le plus vite possible, ou alors monter le plus haut à un arbre, avec une seule main, ou bien celui qui chanterait le plus faux... mais l'histoire de Liz me trota dans la tête durant toute cette après midi, me rendant anxieuse, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais peur d'entendre la suite...  
  
Quand la nuit tomba, on finit par tous rentrée vers la maison. Quand maman nous aperçut, elle fonça vers nous.  
  
-Sara ! ça va pas de disparaître comme ça ! tu m'a fais peur ! je croyais que tu étais re-partie !  
  
- Du calme 'man, on était partie un peu plus loin, pour faire plus ample connaissance, y'avait trop de monde là ! dis-je en faisant la moue.  
  
-Bien, mais rentrez vite, et puis, tu as raté le professeur Dumbledore, et Mc Gonagall, et puis, aussi la famille Despray, et puis...  
  
-Ok, ok pardon maman. Je m'excuse, allez viens, on va rentrer, tu voudrais pas prendre froid, allez viens rentre ! dans un rire je en la poussant jusqu' à la porte d'entrée tandis qu'elle ronchonnait et me faisait des reproches.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime ! lui dis-je en lui collant une biz baveuse sur la joue, elle se frotta la joue la mine écoeuré et me lançant une petite tape sur la tête, comme quand j'étais petite et que je l'embêtais trop, quand elle était occupée.  
  
Tandis que je passais le pas de la porte, un éclair roux me zébra la vue, et deux paires de têtes similaires se plantèrent devant moi, me dévisageant, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Maman rit et s'écarta, et moi plus gênée que jamais je continua à fixer les deux étrangers, et je pense que je devais arborer une mine complétement larguée car ils eclatèrent de rire, dans un timing similaire ce qui eut le don de me faire rire nerveusement, mais vous savez les rires nerveux du genre "hihihi", enfin les rires complétement idiots qui ne dure qu'une demi seconde ! et qui donne à la personne très peu de classe et de contenance ! enfin, bref, je laché un petit rire dans ce genre, et je me sentit encore plus conne que deux secondes auparavant. Je finis, toute rouge, avec une seule envie, partir me caché dans les jupons de maman. Ce que je m'abstint de faire, mais je dut me faire force pour ne pas partir en courant. Sous les rire idiots des deux jumeaux (y'a beaucoup de jumeaux chez les sorciers, vous trouvez pas ?), je me refis une mine plus intelligente, et avec mon air le plus humble je leur tendis la main.  
  
-Désolée, je ne vous connaît pas, mais je déduis facilement que vous faites partis de la famille Weasley, vu que vous portez comme tous, une tignasse des plus flamboyante, enfin bref, ravie de faire votre connaissance. dis-je d'une traite, sans reprendre mon souffle, ce qui fit pouffer Jim derrière moi, je lui lançais une oeillade meutrière et attendit qu'un des deux roux me serre la main.  
  
-Sara c'est ça? dit un autre roux qui arriva par derrière (ouuu tout ce orange, j'ai le touuuurnis...) Ne fais pas attentions à ces deux idiots, ils n'ont pas évolués avec le temps, ils sont restés coincés au stade de l'adolescence, ingrate je dirais chez eux.... enfin bref, Bill.  
  
Je lui serra la main avec empressement, me sentant quelques peu soulager qu'on me prenne enfin au sérieux.  
  
Les deux jumeaux finirent par se présenter, non sans avoir auparavant dit quelques anneries, qui me fit beaucoup penser à maman quand elle boit un verre de trop. Des oncles bien sûr ! fallait-il s'en douter ! mais pas n'importe quels oncles, des oncles vendeurs de farces et attrapes ! ouuuuh, il va falloir que je m'entretienne avec eux, à propos d'une certaine petite vengeance, nyark !  
  
La soirée se passa dans une atmosphère festive, certains (Weasleys) étaient assis près du bar à boire tout leur soûl, certains, dont maman et moi, étaient assis près du feu à écouter les petites anecdotes de la vie de tout les jours des uns et des autres. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je commençeais déjà à m'habituer à cette vie famiale, je me sentais vraiment à l'aise parmi eux, à les écouter ricannaient et se chamaillaient. C'était comme si j'avais retrouvé un père, car tous me traitaient avec la plus grande affection, et particulièrement Bill, que j'affectionnait de plus en plus. Quand on m'annonçea qu'il repartait tous durant la semaine pour reprendre leur travail, cela me fit de la peine, bien que par orgueil je me retint de leur en faire part.  
  
Vers les minuits, tous partirent se coucher, et je restais seule, allongé la tête sur le ventre de maman à observer les langues de feu me frolaient le bou des pieds. Absorbé dans mes pensées, qui voletaient d'un sujet à l'autre, passant d'Asaliah à Jim, et de Liz à ma famille, faisant un petit arrêt sur la case Elie, je sentis plus que je ne vis la tristesse de maman. Me relevant sur les coudes, je la vit m'observait une longue minute sans ne rien dire. Baissant la tête puis la relevant je la questionna.  
  
-Tu es triste, maman ?  
  
-Oui. Son ton catégorique me fit une pointe au coeur, et je vint me coller comme un chaton près d'elle, posant ma tête sur son épaule, et lui caressant les cheuveux machinalement.  
  
-C'est à cause de moi ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Mon regard se figea.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
-C'est idiot, si idiot, ce n'est pas ta faute, mon ange... mais, il y a des fois où tu lui ressembles tellement que cela me brise, ça m'étouffe, et je sens que je me bloque, et devant moi, j'ai l'impression de le revoir, car je me perd dans ton regard... et quand je retrouve mes esprits, je vois qu'il n'est plus là, et que derrière ce regard, ce n'est pas lui, c'est toi, cette couleur si particulière, cette intensité, tes expressions... ce n'est pas lui, et je ne dois pas l'oublier...  
  
-Ca ne te fait pas plaisir, que je lui ressembles... ?  
  
-Bien sûr que cela me fait plaisir, car quand je te vois, quand tu ris, quand tu es triste, ou quand tu te moque, je le revois en toi, et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire.  
  
Ce qu'elle me dit cette nuit là, je le garde pour moi, pour moi seule, car c'est sûrement la plus belle chose qu'une mère puisses dire à sa fille.  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
Je laissais maman au bord de la cheminée, voguant le sourire aux lèvres, dans le royaume des songes. Une folle idée me germant dans la tête, je me devais d'aider maman, de m'aider moi même... Je monta les escaliers, le plus doucement possible et ouvrit avec lenteur la porte de ma chambre, espérant ne pas réveiller Liz qui dormais avec moi ce soir (par manque de place). D'un coup de rein je fis valser mon jean vers l'arrière, et enfila un débardeur. Je me glissa dans le lit, et tourna mon regard vers la gauche où les yeux ouvert Liz, observait le vide. cela me surprit et je l'apostrophait, légèrement inquiète.  
  
-Ca ne va pas Liz ?  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et m'observa d'un regard terne et vide, quelques secondes, dans un silence de mort. Puis, elle se mit chantonner d'une voix frèle, et je me demanda alors, si elle n'avait pas but un verre ou deux de trop.  
  
-Cela se passera le jour où la lune éclairera d'une lumière pure la vallée des songes, le jour où les trois planètes s'aligneront en une parfaite droite, d'un commun accord entre le bien et la mal, il renaîtra de ses cendres, plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais était. De la naïveté d'une femme, de l'amour d'une fille, du fruit d'un alchimiste, il renaîtra, perturbant le passé, le présent, le futur. A partir du troisième jour, suivant la pleine lune, le décompte commencera, le bien et la mal s'affronteront, plus puissant que jamais. Les deux héritiers, à leurs apogées combattront, et de ce jour donnait, le noir, le blanc, la paix, ou la guerre, seul eux décideront de l'avenir...  
  
Un silence meubla la fin de sa tirade, tandis que moi, les yeux écarquillés, je l'observais comme une bête curieuse.  
  
-C'est ce qu'elle disait toujours, je l'entendait le répétait, je n'avais qu'un an. Je m'en souviens parfaitement maintenant... c'était sa, la chanson.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est censé dire ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, on dirait une sorte de... prophétie. Elle la chantait toujours, je me souviens des accents suave, mais la chanson ne s'arrête pas là... j'ai oublié la suite, elle aussi apparament.  
  
-...  
  
Des pensées s'entremélaient en tous les sens, des tas de choses se superposaient à la chanson dans mon esprit, essayant d'établir une sorte de lien logique, sans pourtant aboutir à quelque chose de concrêt.  
  
-J'ai retrouvé son journal, regarde...  
  
Elle me tendit un carnet vert fonçé, je l'ouvris précautionnausement, et la mine concentrée, je me mit à feuilleter les pages jaunis par le temps. Elle me le reprit des mains et l'ouvrit à une page précise.  
  
-Ecoute ça: Le 28 aout 2007, Aujourd'hui, une vieille femme bizarre m'a hélée dans la rue, me sentant gênée, j'ai accéléré le pas, quand je vit qu'elle me suivait, je me suis mise à courir comme une folle, priant pour voir Draco tourner au coin de la rue, et me voir, avec cette vieille folle au trousse. Ne le voyant pas accourir et surtout voyant que j'étais arrivé dans de sombres ruelles, je me suis tourné vers la femme et me suis mise très en colère, lui hurlant de me laisser tranquille et de na pas me suivre. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, il faut me comprendre, cela fait maintenant 3 ans que c'est comme ça, des gens bizarres me suivent, me disent bonjour, me demandent de les suivre, si ils peuvent m'embrasser, ce sont tous des sorciers bizarres, malfamés, inquiétants. Bref, la femme m'a sourit, avec amusement et a commencé à chanter de plus en plus fort cette sorte de comptine... "Cela se passera le jour où la lune éclairera d'une lumière pure la vallée des songes, le jour où les trois planètes s'aligneront en une parfaite droite, d'un commun accord entre le bien et la mal, il renaîtra de ses cendres, plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais était. De la naïveté d'une femme, de l'amour d'une fille, du fruit d'un alchimiste, il renaîtra, perturbant le présent, le passé, le futur. A partir du troisième jour suivant la pleine lune, le décompte commencera, le bien et la mal s'affronteront, plus puissant que jamais. Les deux héritiers, à leurs apogées combattront, et de ce jour donnait, le noir, le blanc, la paix, ou la guerre, seul eux décideront de l'avenir..." J'ai eut si peur, je l'ai crut folle, si folle, je m'en veux tellement maintenant... mais je croyais qu'elle me voulait du mal, alors je lui ai envoyé un sort, sans vraiment le faire exprès, du seul fait de la pensée. Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir folle ?! comment ais-je fait ! personne ne m'a jamais appris la magie par la pensée ! j'ai si peur, cette comptine me hante l'esprit ! elle me torture, reviens la nuit hanter mes songes, c'est horrible il faut que cela cesse maintenant... et la femme, l'aurais-je tuée ?? Merlin sauve moi, Draco...  
  
Liz s'arrêta fixa ses yeux brillant vers moi.  
  
-Le carnet s'arrête là...  
  
Une bizarre impression me prit à la gorge... étais-ce de la peur ? ou simplement de l'angoisse ? cela revient au même de toute façon.  
  
-Liz, il faut que tu me racontes, la suite. Qu'est devenut ta mère ? pourquoi est-elle morte ? Comment ? je... peut être qu'a deux, nous pourrions résoudre cette chanson, elle est sûrement liée à ta mère, sinon pourquoi lui serait il arrivé une telle sorte d'aventure ?  
  
-Je vais te raconter... Maman n'est pas morte de mort naturel, tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas. J'ai toujours crut moi pourtant qu'elle était tombé de balais comme papa me l'avait toujours raconté. Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de maman, 12 ans après sa disparition, il me l'a dit, il m'a avoué que c'était lui qui avait tué maman, et alors, j'ai put me souvenir parfaitement de son visage, aux yeux si noirs, aux cheuveux si long et noir d'encre, aux boucles entrelacés, à la peau si bronzé, à son allure de bohémienne, je me suis rappelé de tout, parfaitement de tout. Axel n'a jamais sut, papa ne lui a pas dit, je n'en ai pas eut le courage, personne à part nous deux n'a jamais sut, il l'a tué.  
  
Je sentit mon coeur se tordre, et malgré moi, je lachais un petit gémissement de peur.  
  
Elle reprit avec neutralité.  
  
-Si il l'a tué, c'est parce qu'elle devenait de plus en plus violente, de plus en plus souvent en proi à des crises de folie et de délire, où elle se tordait de douleur, et parlait dans le vide. Papa avait de plus en plus peur, et il m'a dit, qu'un jour il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle lui parlait, .... à son maître défunt, qu'elle ne parlait pas dans le vide, mais qu'elle récitait des formules, et parlait à Voldemort. Un jour, où elle était dans une horrible scène de délire, elle essaya de le blesser avec un sort, lancée malgré elle, mon père ne dit rien, et l'endormit avec beaucoup de mal. Mais le lendemain, ça recommencea, en doublement pire, et voyant qu'elle s'était précipitée pour s'en prendre à moi et Axel, papa l'a assomé en essayant de l'arrêter. Il a frappé trop fort, elle est morte une heure après, juste avant elle a repris ses esprits... elle lui a parler, lui as dit des jolies choses... mais cela n'a pas empêché le ciel de nous la prendre... Je crois que papa s'en est toujours voulut, le temps n'a pas effacé sa blessure, il n'a fait que l'approfondir.  
  
Elle s'arrêta une minute, respira à fond et reprit, la voix plus sûre.  
  
-Sara, Axel n'est au courant de rien, il n'y a que papa et moi qui savons... n'en parle à personne, demain, si tu veux bien, nous iront à la bibliothèque du chemin de traverse pour essayer de se documenter sur Voldemort, et si les archives ont des éléments sur les héritiers probables... enfin cela m'étonnerait grandement... mais bon, on peut toujours essayer. Après avoir entendut l'histoire de papa, sa cause est devenut la mienne, maman n'était pas une héritière puissante, le prochain à renaître sera dix fois plus puissants et mieux surveiller, et je jure que je me battrais jusqu'à la mort pour l'exterminer. Tu m'aiderais à chercher des informations... ?  
  
-Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi, Liz.  
  
D'une voix tremblante d'émotion je la questionna une dernière fois.  
  
-Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour cela alors que tous te détestent, pusique personne n'est au courant... tu en a beaucoup des secrets de la sorte ?  
  
Dans un ricacannement elle lança:  
  
-Les gens ne connaissent rien de la souffrance, ils n'ont aucun sens des priorités, ils se moquent, haïssent, se dégouttent d'une personne pour un rien. Maman avait un frère, un sorcier, qui épousa une moldue japonaise, ils eurent un fils, Yuri, tu sais mon sois-disant frère de tout à l'heure, mon oncle décéda durant une émeute de mages noirs, il s'est interposé contre ces saletés qui attaquaient des moldus, ma tante est morte durant cette émeute aussi, elle s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Yuri avait 5 ans quand cela s'est passé, papa l'a de suite adopté, je pense qu'en faisant cela il voulait s'acquitter du meurtre de maman. Bref, Yuri est devenut mon frère officiel, personne n'est au courant, à part moi, papa, Axel et toi maintenant. Tous les autres pensent qu'il est notre frère, mon frère, il porte d'ailleurs notre nom, Yuri Malfoy. Le truc le plus con, c'est que je suis amoureuse de lui... c'est dégeullasse pas vrai... c'est que ce que tu dois penser, ' cette fille n'est pas normale !' tu aurais raison, ce n'est pas normal d'être amoureuse de son cousin, mais je t'assure j'ai tout fait, Tout ! pour essayer de l'oublier, rien n'a véritablement marché, la seule chose que j'ai récolté, c'est que maintenant il ne m'aime plus vraiment... je pense qu'il doit être dégoutter par moi. Je ne lui en veut pas, il a bien raison... et comme tous le monde pense qu'il est mon frère, pour eux je suis immonde, c'est de l'inceste... je le sais bien... mais je n'y peux strictement rien, pourquoi me haïssent ils tous? je suis pourtant si gentille avec eux ! je fait tout pour essayer de me faire apprécier, mais je suis un sujet tabou pour tous ! c'est dûr des fois, tu sais... tu as le droit toi aussi de me détester si tu veux.  
  
je restais silencieuse quelques minutes, mais je repris, d'unevoix qui se voulai enjouée.  
  
- Heh bien, ce ne serait pas très sympa de ma part, les sorciers, sont vraiment de sombres idiots apparement, tu sais, moi j'ai des tas d'amis un peu 'space' dira t'on... regarde Elie, quand on a atteint 13 ans, elle m'a persuadé de la laisser m'embrasser, elle voulait absolument savoir comment s'était avec une fille, ahahahaha, j'ai dit oui pour le bisous, mais pas pour plus ! les mentalités sont totalement différente apparement chez vous, nyark ! aimer son cousin... mouaif pourquoi pas ! c'est une idée, je t'avouerais que moi quand j'ai vut le mien, au tout début j'ai pensé 'pas mal !' mais quand j'ai vut son foutu caractère, je me suis dit 'quel crétin ! je perd rien...' ce ne sont sûrement pas des pensées très saines, mais bon, ... après tout, on n'a qu'une vie, et si t'as envie de bécoter ton cousinet, te gênes pas, tu t'en fou de ce que disent les autres, tu ne vie que pour toi après tout !  
  
-Je sais bien, mais lui ne voudra sûrement jamais...  
  
-Le lui as-tu jamais demandé ?  
  
-Non, mais, il aime cette fille, aux cheuveux noirs et aux yeux bleu, Helena je crois... bien sûr, il n'y a a pas photo ! elle est si belle... et puis, tu te rend compte si je lui demande de sortir avec moi ? je suis sa cousine quand même !  
  
-Toi aussi, t'es très belle Liz, ne doutes pas de toi ! Et puis, tu sais les mecs sont tellement pervers que même si tu es de sa famille et qu'il est pas amoureux il ne dira pas non, et après c'est à toi de le faire t'aimer ! bon, puisque t'as pas l'air décidé, si j'allais lui parler moi, hein ? ouaiiiiis ça pourraît être marrant, je vois ça d'ici ! dans 10 ans, j'ouvre un cabinet de psy Chez Sara la moldue, et tous les sorciers se batteront pour devenir mes clients ! héééé...  
  
Elle ricanna et reprit:  
  
-Oui, mais non, tu peux ouvrir ton cabinet, mais ne vas pas le voir, ça ne servirais à rien de toute manière...  
  
-C'est toi qui le dit !  
  
Puis, le silence combla la conversation, et nous fîmes, toutes les deux semblant de dormir, en proi à de profondes réflections.  
  
xxxxx  
  
-Sara ? dépêche ! faut qu'on y aille !  
  
-J'arrive !  
  
Liz m'observe, les lèvres crispées en tapotant son sac, tandis que j'essaie veinement d'enfiler un jean, je me prend les pied dedans, et m'effondre à terre, et puis je décide de finir de m'habiller là, sage décision ! Et oui, je me suis réveillée tard, la faute à ma tête trop pleine de réflections ! j'ai passé la moitié de ma nuit à converser avec moi même sur tous les derniers sujets de ma vie... depuis que j'ai rencontré tous ces sorciers, ma vie est complétement différente, je ne suis plus la petite lycéene banale à s'occuper de ses notes et de ses amours... quoi que pour les amours, je ne dis rien !  
  
-Sara, je t'en prie, tu sais bien que je repart à cinq heures pour mon école !  
  
-_Rahh_, mas tu pouvais pas te prendre une semaine de maladie ! au moins on aurait pas besoin de courir comme des folles ! quels idées ces sorciers de créés une école avec pensionnat obligatoire ! bande de crétin !  
  
Liz ricanne en me voyant jurer contre mes bottines noirs que je n'arrive pas à boucler, quand je réussis enfin, je me lève, attrape une brosse et me massacre la tête en m'arrachant la moitié des cheuveux.  
  
_Ouffff_, deux minutes plus tard, une tartine dans la bouche et mon sac dans l'autre j'étais fin prête à partir. Voyant Liz disparaissant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, j'avale ma tartine tout rond, et toussote en prononçeant l'adresse. Quelques secondes plus tard, en ouvrant les yeux, sur un gros tournis et un sacré mal de coeur, j'aperçois Liz apuyée contre un mur et me dirige vers elle.  
  
-Viens, c'est par là.  
  
Nous marchâmes en silence puis, Liz s'arrêta devant un édifice giganstesque qui me fit pensé aux Auditorium des plus grandes universités Anglaises. Un peu impressionné, je la suivit, zigazaguant enttre les portes et les rayons des immenses étagères en bois noir, ses doigts tressautant d'un livre à l'autre, mordillant d'un air concentré sa lèvre inférieur. Je l'imita et commençea ma recherche. Alors voyons voir... des tas de livres devant mes yeux, et pas vraiment d'idée fixe, comment faire, surtout, que les sorciers ne possèdent pas d'ordinateur, je pense, pour rechercher des ouvrages sur de thèmes précis. Bon, _L'ère du pouvoir_, non, je ne crois pas... _Magrud ou de la magie noire_, pas vraiment non plus... _Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps_, mouaif, mettons de côté, mon regard fut attiré par un petit ouvrage de cuir bleu, qui passait tout à fait inaperçut à côté des gros pavés de mille pages. Je le saisit, et l'air concentré essaya de déchiffré le titre, à moitié effacé par le temps, _Une prophétie peut en caché une autre_, bizarre... bon je vais gardez on sait jamais.  
  
J'entendit Liz poussait un petit cri victorieux tandis qu'elle tendait vers moi un énorme livre poussiéreux dont jamais personne n'avait du se servir. Je déchiffrais le titre (à croire que ces livres sont vieux d'un millier d'année !) _Histoires des plus grands sorciers et de leurs héritages_, j'ouvrit doucement le livre et me dirigeais vers le sommaire.... bon y'en a pas... ça m'étonne pas, après tout, ce livre doit être vraiment très vieux. Je l'ouvrit à la première page et resta bêtement à fixer les mots inconnus sur la page. Génial ! mais c'est écrit en quelle langue ?? le titre en aglais et le contenut en.. ?? y'a pas un léger beug, là ?  
  
Je le tendit à Liz qui s'arrêta et ses joues perdirent leurs couleurs quand elle vit que l'ouvrage n'était pas écrit en anglais.  
  
-Oh non ! ça va prendre des mois et des mois à traduire ! et si faut c'est même pas le bonnn.... _arrrrrh_, fait chier !  
  
-C'est quelle langue ?  
  
-Mhhh... je pencherais pour du latin... ou la langue des Anciens.  
  
-Des anciens ?  
  
-Oui, ce n'est qu'une légende tu sais, mais si tout le monde croit à Merlin, comme vous à Dieu, eh bien moi je te dis que les Anciens ont existaient, ils sont encore plus vieux que Merlin, ils sont... comme la base de la magie, ceux par qui tout commençea.  
  
Ne m'attardant pas là dessus je reprit.  
  
-Alors, tu dis quoi ? latin ? Ancien ?  
  
-De toute façon la langue des Anciens est très proche du latin... c'est comme l'ancètre de cette langue, voilà tout, ca n'a pas bien de différence.  
  
-_Arghhh_, si seulement j'avais écouté mes cours de latin au lycée, on n'en serait pas là !  
  
-Vous faites du latin ?  
  
-Là n'est pas le problème Liz...  
  
Tout à coup, un flash me vrilla la tête... une idée germa dans ma tête et tout devint clair, la solution se tenait devant moi depuis quelques temps, mais je l'ignorais...  
  
Je sais qui peut nous aider... je sais comment aider Liz, et comment m'aider moi et maman en même temps... toutes nos questions, nos réflections et nos interrogations convergent vers ce point, il sera sûrement les réponses à nos questions ! Je prit ma décision à la va vite et traina Liz dehors.  
  
-Viens je sais qui peut nous aider à traduire ce livre !  
  
-Mais attend on a pas emprunté légalement ces livres !  
  
-Peut importe ! la bibliothèque ne crévera pas de nous prêtais trois livres ! avec tout ce qu'elle a !  
  
J'eut une sueur froide en voyant un viel homme, avec un bagde de bibliothéquaire se mettre à hurler après nous, tandis que je lui passais sous le nez en tranait une Liz qui tentait de criait de piètres excuses, mais elle ne parvint qu'a hurler un " Scusez ouilllle ! " tandis que son pied butait violemment contre un bureau.  
  
Je me sentit plus rassurée après que eûmes semés le vieux, et je continuais à courir doucement à travers le chemin de traverse, zigzaguant et bousculant sorciers et sorcières. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'aperçut le panneau délabré indiquait, Allée des Embrumes, je m'y dirigeais, sans ralentir, car je sentis que si je m'arrêtais rien qu'une seule minute je partirais en courant, et mes bonnes résolutions partiront en fumée.  
  
-Non Sara, pas par là ! c'est interdit là ! c'est le quartier des mangemorts, là...  
  
-Je sais très bien où je vais Liz, ne t'en inquiète pas.  
  
Dans un soupir de compréhension, elle acquiesa, et je lui lachais la main pour qu'elle continut à me suivre plus facilement.  
  
J'aperçut la devanture de la sois-disant boutique de très loin, reconnaissant la peinture que j'avais si souvent vu en rêve. M'arrêtant devant, je pris une grande inspiration et frappait d'une main lourde à la porte de bois noir.  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
-Si je comprend bien, tu t'es enfuie, puis comme ça, tu te dit "tiens si j'allais lui demander un peu d'aide, oh oui, quelle charmante idée !".Donc tu reviens, un petit sourire débile aux lèvres en pensant vraiment que je vais t'aider ?? Sérieux, tu te casse alors que tu m'avais promis de m'aider, tu es partie comme une hypocrite ! tu mijotais ça depuis combien de temps ?? Et tu penses que tu peux te pointer devant moi et me demander de l'aide ?? nan mais tu te le fou là où je pense ton bouquin à la con ! débrouille toi seule pour le traduire !  
  
-Tu ne m'a pas écouté jusqu'à la fin, Asaliah, merde ! putain ! ce que tu peux être c quand tu t'y met ! En plus t'es grossier, alors tes insultes garde les toi en réserve ! J'ai dit "milles excuses pour ce geste inconsidér" c'est vrai j'avais promis de t'aider pour ta potion, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être enfermée, enfin comprend moi, et puis je t'ai dit, que si tu m'aidais, je t'aiderais, promis juré !  
  
-...  
  
-Tu m'aides à traduire le livre, je t'aide à ta potion, mais en échange, je veux un peu de cette potion...  
  
-Et qu'en fera tu ? demanda t'il.  
  
-Je m'en servirais pour... un parent... murmurais-je, en détournant la tête.  
  
Son regard devint presque noir, et il se mit à arpenter nerveusement le petit salon où ronflait un feu de cheminée dans l'âtre, je sentis plus que je ne vit qu'il commençeais à céder...  
  
-Donc si je résume, tu acceptes de redevenir mon assistante pour la potion... en échange, je t'aide pour ce pavé, et je te donnerais un peu de la potion... est ce que tu as conscience du fait que fabriquer cette potion peux prendre des années... Sara, si tu me promet de m'aider, tu ne peux **plus** reculer, tu m'aideras jusqu'à la fin, et si je dois employer la force pour que tu ne partes pas s'en avoir conclut notre marché, sâches que je n'hésiterais aucunement.  
  
Je pris soudainement conscience des conséquences de cet acte... ma liberté contre une vie. Cela veux dire, que je ne pourrais plus me débarrasser de cette tâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit accomplie... de toute façon, si cela devient trôt dangeureux ou s'il commence à devenir trop étrange, je trouverais bien une solution... je repartirais... seulement, cela pourrait engendrer des conséquences des plus indésirables... Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, si je veux pouvoir revoir maman heureuse un jour avec un père à mes côtés, je n'ai que ce choix là. Je déglutit difficilement et dans un sourire saisit sa main sur un "marché conclut".  
  
-Parfait, tu m'as éviter d'autres recherches, de toute façon, si tu n'étais pas revenus je serais partis à ta recherche, je n'aurais pas abandonner cette potion si facilement, tu n'as fait que te jetter dans la gueule du loup plus vite que prévut...  
  
-_Hummm_... j'ai la chance d'être tombée dans la gueule d'un loup plutôt séduisant alors... dis-je en essayant de détendre l'athmosphère que notre dispute venait d'alourdir. Puis je continuais dans un rire.  
  
-Tu as conscience de la bétise que tu viens de faire ? tu vient de te coller pour un temps indéterminé une ado hystérique et bourré d'hormone au cul... humm, prends tu conscience de ton geste... je te plaint sérieusement... _néhéhéh  
_  
_Hihihihi_ son sérieux d'il y a une minute s'écroula sous mon petit rire psychopathe, lui collant une mine perplexe, tout a fait.... adorable !!! .........ça recommence ! nan c'est pas possible, si je reste près de lui pendant un certain temps... je vais finir par lui sauter dessus ! Il se peignit alors un air arrogant de l'air de dire ' Moi ? je suis imperturbable, un vrai glaçon...'  
  
-Bien, tu vas aller rejoindre ton amie dans la salle où elle t'attend, dis lui de repartir, et surtout tu ne lui parles de rien..  
  
-Bien, mais je devrais la revoir impérativement... c'est pour elle, la traduction du livre.  
  
-Elle est scolarisée à Poudlard ? alors tu ne pourras pas la revoir avant les prochaines vacances de noël, et je doutes fort que la traduction ne soit achevée avant... c'est un très gros livre, et cela me prendra beaucoup de temps pour le traduire.  
  
-Juste une remarque, si tu ne veux pas que je pète un cable, et que je reparte, tu devras me laisser rentrer chez moi le soir, la journée je t'aide, le soir je repart.  
  
-Hors de question.  
  
-Que... quoi ??  
  
-J'ai dit non, on a passé un marcher Sara, tu ne verras ta famille que... le week end, je t'accorde ça, sois m'en déjà reconnaissante... pour trouver les ingrédients et la composition de cette potion, j'aurais besoin de ton aide à toute heure de la journée.  
  
Grrr, tu pouvais pas le dire avant, triple idiot !  
  
-_Pfouu_... très bien.  
  
-Et tu n'informeras personne sur cette potion d'où tu es... invente quelque chose... ce que tu veux, mais veille à bien camoufler la vérité.  
  
-Ok, ok ! est-ce là tout vos souhaits mon seigneur où désirez vous autre chose, une petite tasse de thé ? je fais très bien le ménage aussi ! ou alors je peux vous masser, vous avez du passer une dure journée...  
  
Il tiqua nerveusement.  
  
-Va rejoindre ton amie, et intime lui de partir vite, le quartier n'est plus très sûr quand la nuit tombe.  
  
Je m'exécutais aussitôt et quand j'entrais dans la pièce, je découvrit la vieille, la baguette pointé vers Liz prononçant un truc du genre " oubliettes", et je me précipitais vers mon amie.  
  
-Que lui avez vous fait ?  
  
-Rien, elle est dans une sorte de bulle, elle a tout oublié.  
  
-Au cas où ton amie aurait la langue trop pendut, il ne faut pas que l'on sache où je vit, sinon, il leur serait trop facile de m'atteindre. dit Asaliah derrière moi, avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Dans un soupir, je priais Dieu de garder un oeil sur moi, après tout, je ne m'étais pas engagée dans la plus soft des affaires, fricoter avec un sorcier des plus douteux serait je pense la plus grosse bétise que j'aurais faites depuis pas mal de temps et ce qui n'est pas peu dire !  
  
Dans un geste, il m'intima de monter me coucher, dans mon ancienne chambre. Avant que je ne passes le pas de la porte il m'apostropha.  
  
-Sara, nous commencerons les recherchese demain, je vais t'emmener dans un lieu que tu connait bien je pense... la vallée des songes, ce lieux pourra sûrement nous aider à percer certains mystères.  
  
La vallée des songes... n'étais ce pas la lieux que la comptine précisait ? le lieux où la personne de la chanson renaitrait... tout cela se complique de plus en plus. Arghhh, pour le moment prions simplement pour que je reste vivante, et que je ne lui plante pas mon poing dans la figure, il m'énerve ! à croire que je suis maso pour trouver séduisant un mec dans son genre ! nan mais n'importe quoi!  
  
Je montais dans ma chambre d'un pas rageur, et saisit une feuille de parchemin et une plume. J'écrivit une longue lettre à maman où je lui expliquais tout, en ômetant bien sûr, le livre que Liz souhaitait qu'Asaliah traduise. Quand j'eut finis, je cachetais la lettre, et redescendit voir la vieille pour lui demander de la poster à l'adresse de mon oncle. Juste avant de remonter vers ma chambre, tandis que je passais par un corridor encore inconnus, un tableau m'attira l'attention, et je posais mon regard sur une femme magnifique, mais qui restais bizarrement immobile, comme les tableaux moldus. Etrange... oui c'était le mot, qui sciait totallement à cette peinture, cette jeune femme était empreinte d'une étrange beauté... des cheuveux noirs d'encre, des yeux tout aussi noirs, qui me faisait penser à des soupirails, et un visage des plus gracieux. Le seul élément qui me gênait était l'intensité de son regard, le peintre l'avait rendus inquiet, voir terrorisé, un long frisson me remonta du bassin à la nuque, juste avant de m'éloignais, et je baissais mon regard vers le nom de la femme, et je restais quelques minutes totallement déconfite. Son nom semblait brillais dans le noir comme pour me narguer plus facilement.  
  
Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ces secrets et me tournant vers la porte derrière moi, je la franchis avec nervosité. Remarquant avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne je saisit le carnet noir qui trainait sur le bureau d'Asaliah, accomplissant un geste que j'avais des centaines de fois voulut faire le mois dernier mais que la peur m'avait défendut. Je repartis, les sens en alerte d'un pas que je me voulais calme vers ma chambre, souhaitant ardemment en décourvir plus sur cette certaine Cile Talya Malfoy... l'ancienne héritière du Jedusor.  
  
A suivre....

* * *

_OUUUUUH_ ça se complique de plus en plus ! ce chapitre était assez long et un peu ennuyeux de mon avis, mais je me devais de révéler des infos sur les malfoys et cela va aller en se compliquant encore plus, dans la prochain chapitre, révélation, on en apprendra plus sur la mère de Liz, et sur les possibles héritiers du lord noir, bon désolée mais je n'ai pas encore pu caser la veangeance de Sara, mais mes chapitres sont déjà assez longs comme ça, ça aurait fait lourd si je l'avais casé là, alors par pitié ne me tuer pas ! je vais essayer de la caser plus tard... mais avouer que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, la révélation sur les Malfoy m'a pris plus de place que prévus... et en plus avec la mystérieuse chanson... enfin bon. Je vous avouerais que quand j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic, je ne pensais pas du tout que ça serait aussi sérieux, je me disais "je vais continuer dans le sens de mon autre fic", mais j'aime bien les histoires compliqués et saugrenues... héhéhé, alors j'ai laissé libre court à mon imagination qu'il faut tout de même calmer de temps en temps, sinon ça partirais dans tous les sens ! donc l'histoire se complique, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se relis, il n'y a qu'a réfléchir un peu... Dans le prochain chapitre j'essaierais de faire plus de délire et le triangle Sara/ Jim/ Asaliah ne va pas aller en se simplifiant.. Lol ! Bon gros bizou à tous et j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis car moi j'ai bien faillis, .... . gomen ! Bon bah review! 


	7. La vallée des songes

_Salut à tous !_  
  
Merci à:  
  
Allima,  
  
Ranit's,  
  
Gody,  
  
Morri,  
  
Alixe,  
  
Beru ou bloub,  
  
Les maraudeuses,  
  
Sandrine Lupin,  
  
Popov,  
  
WendyMalfoy.

(excusez moi je n'ai pas le temps de mettre les réponses et je suppose que vous préférez quand même avoir le chapitre ce soir plutôt que d'attendre deux trois jours que je trouve le temps de les mettre)  
  
_Je vous adore tous ! et j'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira !_

_

* * *

_  
**Chapitre 6** _La Vallée des songes_  
  
Dans un _plam_ sonore, je me laissais choir sur le lit, et d'une main tremblante, saisit le petit carnet noir. Avec un sourire, je remarquais l'état déplorable du carnet, le papier fin aux teintes jaunes, se déchirait et se cornait par endroit, les feuilles se détachaient et s'envolaient à la moindre secousse, des taches d'encre s'étalait un peu partout, et les feuilles étaient presque toutes cornées.  
  
Je l'ouvris avec précaution, ne voulant en rien perdre une page au passage. Je le feuilleta pensivement, remarquant, une évolution dans son écriture, elle était tout d'abord large et plutôt précipité, puis fine et assez longue. Il avait dût commencer son carnet plutôt jeune.  
  
Je me reporta à la première page, puis commençea ma lecture, quelques remords m'assaillirent, et je me sentit nulle de lire le journal de quelqu'un d'autre, mais je les ignorai délibérement et repris la lecture.  
  
/ Le 1 décembre 2007.  
  
Bon... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire dans ce carnet, mais Cile ma dit que c'était très... "amusant" d'écrire sa vie là-dedans... _peuh_, un truc de fille ! seulement, vu que c'est elle qui me l'a offert, je vais faire un effort, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en colère contre moi, après tout, c'est la plus gentille fille de la planète toute entière ! Alors je vais commencer, par le commencement, bon... j'aurais aujourd'hui, à 3 heures pile de l'après midi, mes 9 ans, et je serais enfin un homme, un vrai de vrai ! papa me l'a dit, " Fils à tes 9 ans, je te promet que tu m'aideras sérieusement à la potion d'Aurria, car je suis sûr qu'en grand garçon que tu es, je peux te faire confiance " , vous vous rendez compte ?! il a dit que je pourrais passer plus de temps avec lui, moi je dit que c'est sûrement le plus beau cadeau du monde ! enfin, après celui de Cile !! /  
  
Ce premier mot, suffit à me rendre joyeuse, j'allais découvrir assurément des renseignements sur Cile. Je repris la lecture, me callant profondément contre les coussins de plumes d'oies.  
  
/ Le 3 décembre 2007.  
  
C'était tout à fait in-cro-ya-ble ! Papa m'a montré aujourd'hui une de ces expériences pour créer un ingrédient pour sa potion qui est introuvable normalement, normal, il n'existe pas ! il a fait chauffer son chaudron quelques minutes, puis m'a demandé de ralentir le feu, je l'ai fait de suite, puis, il a attrapé une pierre noire. Normal jusque là, mais là, il a jetté un sort à la pierre qui est devenut aussi lumineuse que des milliers de cristal ! puis, il a jetté la pierre dans le chaudron, et a rajouté dix-sept gouttes d'un liquide gluant... qui se trouve dans un de ces bocaux si bizarre où flottent des trucs pas vraiment humain dedans... c'était pas trop beau à voir, et l'odeur, _ieeeeeurk_ ! rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir ! ce que j'ai malheureusement fait, ... dans le chaudron de papa, et il m'a passé un de ces savons... mais c'était pas ma faute, enfin si, mais ça sentait si mauvais ! de toute façon, je pense que papa s'en fichait royalement que j'ai vomit, tout ce qui l'importe c'est ça potion, et moi, je la déteste cette fichue potion ! /  
  
Mon sourcil s'éleva lentement sur cette exclamation, lui détestait la potion d'Aurria, Sa potion, Sa raison de vivre ? _hemmm..._ quelle ironie !  
  
/ Le 24 décembre 2007.  
  
C'est génial, dans moins d'une heure, papa, Bertille et moi, on va aller passer le réveillon de noël chez Cile et Draco ! C'est trop biennnn ! ça fait trois semaines jours pour jours que j'ai plus vut Cile, elle me manque, je suis si content, j'espère que le cadeau que je lui ait préparé va lui plaire, espérons-le ! /  
  
/ Le 26 décembre 2007.  
  
_Ahhh_, il m'a fallut toute la peine du monde pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer... Je déteste pleurer, c'est encore et toujours un truc de filles ! ... apparement je ne sais faire que des trucs de filles ! car je sens que si j'y repense je vais pleurer, _tsss _quel trou du cul je fais, et puis mon cadeau était moche et tout rabougris, quelle idée d'avoir voulut lui offrir ça. Mais quand même, me jettait mon cadeau à la tête, ça m'a fait un choc... et puis, elle est devenut... grosse. C'est vrai, son ventre a doublé de volume, mais malgré ce ventre elle est toujours aussi belle, et c'est ma princesse ! Et si quelqun'un fait du mal à ma princesse, je le tuerais de mes propres mains ! /  
  
/ Le 27 décembre 2007.  
  
Draco m'a pris à part tout à l'heure, il s'est excusé pour Cile. Il s'est excusé qu'elle m'ait jetté le cadeau que je lui avais offert à la tête (ce qui m'a voulut une légère bosse, et une crise de larmes...) Il m'a dit qu'elle était nerveuse ces derniers temps, mais qu'elle m'aimait toujours autant. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi son ventre était si gros par rapport à elle même. Il a rit bêtement, et m'a dit qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, ... attendre des jumeaux... ça veux dire quoi excatement ? /  
  
Plus les pages défilaient, plus elle était présente, cette Cile comptait apparement beaucoup pour Asaliah, et cela me fit mal au coeur, je me demanda ce que cela faisait de perdre une personne si chère à son coeur, à un âge si ... jeune. Enfin, moi aussi j'ai perdut papa, mais je n'était pas née, alors, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me poser de telles questions, mais lui... il a dut beaucoup souffrir.  
  
/ Le 29 décembre 2007.  
  
Hier soir, je me suis encore mit à pleurer ! et puis, c'était devant Cile ! et puis... mais, je la déteste ! elle était ma fée, ma proctectrice, ma grande soeur... je l'aime tant... elle va m'abandonner... pour lui, pour eux. Pour ces gosses qu'elle a dans son ventre ! ( c'est papa qui me l'a dit, il m'a dit qu'elle allait avoir des enfants, mais moi je veut pas !)et moi que deviendrais-je, si elle ne veux plus de moi ?? qui va s'occuper de moi ?? je ne veux plus rester seul avec papa, je le hais ! comment ais-je pu avoir un homme si insensible pour père ? pourquoi Cile n'est-elle pas ma mère ?? je les hais tous ! /  
  
Une boule se logea dans ma gorge, sans que je n'arrive à la chasser, quel âge avait-il encore ? ah oui, neuf ans... un caractère déjà bien trempé pour un si jeune garçon. Avec peine, je remarquais les derniers mots si cruel et empreint de rage, l'écritude tremblait, et de sombres tâches ressemblant à des larmes avait dilués l'encre par endroit, ce n'était vraiment pas l'esprit d'un garçon de 9 ans qui transparaissait dans ces mots.  
  
/ Le 3 avril 2007.  
  
Cela fait plus de quatre mois que j'ai plus touché à ce carnet, j'étais trop occupé, et puis, je voulait me libérer de tout ce qui me rapproche de Cile, elle va faire sa vie, elle m'a dit il y a un mois de ça, qu'elle et Draco comptait se marier... je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en, fou, je m'en fou, je m'en fou, je m'en f.. /  
  
/ Le 6 avril 2007.  
  
Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, et je lui ai pas offert de cadeau, bien fait pour elle ! /  
  
/ Le 17 mai 2007.  
  
Bertille et papa se sont violement disputés hier soir, en effet, Bertille pense que je devrais fréquenter plus de jeunes de mon âges, mais à quoi bon, papa a raison, je n'en ai pas besoin, avec leurs jeux et leurs blagues débiles, ils sont loin derrière moi ! je suis beaucoup plus matûre qu'eux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis ! je n'en ai pas besoin ! /  
  
Un _crack_ sonore me fit sursauter, le bruit venait du seuil de ma porte. Avec précipitation, je soufflais la bougie de cire rouge, et blottit le journal sous l'oreiller, je me glissais sous la couette juste à temps, une seconde plus tard, je vit la porte s'ouvrir lentement.  
  
Des pas résonnèrent doucement dans la chambre, et je sentit une présence à côté du lit. Je gardais les yeux fermés, je me sentais tremblais sans pouvoir faire autrement. La personne qui m'observait allait voir que je ne dormais pas ! Il fallait que je réagisses, similant un rêve agité, je me tournait sur le côté et blottit ma tête contre la couette, de manière a caché le tremblement de ma bouche et de mes paupières. Je savais pertinament qui m'observait debout devant le lit. Et s'il me voyait éveillé, il risquerait de découvrir le journal !  
  
Je retins une exclamation quand je sentit sa main caressait mes cheuveux, et je serrais plus vivement la couette, pour cesser de trembler.  
  
Une minute plus tard, il reprenait la direction de la porte, et quand j'entendit la porte claquait, je me redressa sur mon scéant et inspirait un grand coup.  
  
_FIUUUUUU_ je l'ai échappé belle ! J'ai vraiment crut que s'en était finis, s'il savait que c'est moi qui ai son journal... il me ferait la peau !  
  
Bizarrement c'est sur cette pensée que je sombrais lentement dans une léthargie profonde.  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
-Tu es prêtes ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Bien, alors suis moi mais surtout quand nous y serons, je ne veux pas t'entendre, la moindre parole pourrait rompre l'enchantement.  
  
J'opinais de la tête et l'observit remuait pensivement sa baguette autour d'un chaudron. Il finissais de préparer la potion qui nous ménerait à la vallée des Songes, qui bien sûr n'existait pas réellement, mais était un lieux où parfois quelques hommes s'égarait au milieux de leurs rêves. Ce lieux, ne pouvait être atteint que pendant le plus lourd des sommeils, durant un sommeil qui touchait pratiquement au coma. Ce détail me sembla étrange, vu que je l'avais déjà visité des centaines de fois dans mes rêves sans pourtant être dans un sommeil très lourd. Je fit part de ma réflexion à Asaliah, il tourna son regard vers moi, et je remarquais son air surpris.  
  
-Oh ! mais de toute façon, tu n'y es jamais restée longtemps, ça doit être pour cela.  
  
Sans vraiment être d'accord, je me contenta de sa réponse et le laissais tranquil, je m'assis sur un haut tabouret de bois, l'observant tourner et ajouter ingrédients sur ingrédients. Un détail m'arracha un sourire. Je venait juste de remarquer, que quand il était concentré, il avait toujours ce petit air blazé, et les lèvres pressés l'une contre l'autre. Il remarqua mon regard, et me fit un bref sourire, qui me laissa une impression de contentement. C'était sûrement le premier sourire franc depuis... que j'était partie d'ici.  
  
Il m'arracha de mes pensées en me tendant une louche remplis d'un liquide transparent. Je la pris, et avala par petite gorgée la somptueuse boisson au goût sucré qui me fit tourner la tête.  
  
Je lui rendit la louche et il but de même. Puis, je sentit un sentiment bizarre éclore en moi, comme si la chaleur de la boisson se répendait dans mes veines, alimantant tout mon corps d'une exquise sensation de sérénité. Il me prit la main et nous nous acotâmes au mur, et dans un soupir nous nous laissâmes choir à terre, où il avait pris grand soin de glissait des coussins et des couvertures pour nous tenir chaud. S'en vraiment m'en apercevoir, ma tête glissa sur son épaule, et je respirais longuement son odeur d'épice, me laissant bercer par sa respiration de plus en plus lourde.  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
Ce fut la fraicheur de la bruine qui m'éveilla. Dans un soupir, je relevais la tête, et observais Asaliah debout, son regard envouté par un lac d'azur.  
  
J'entreprit de me lever, et il me vit enfin, il se pencha et m'aida à me mettre debout. D'un signe de tête, je le remerciais. Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas l'envie de parler. Je n'en avais aucune envie, d'ailleurs même si je l'avais voulut, la force m'aurait fait défaut. Je fis quelques pas, et mon regard se logea sur la clairière que je connaissais si bien.  
  
Je sentit plus que je ne le vit, Asaliah se raidir à mes côtés, et je tourna mon regard vers l'endroit qui le passionnait tant. Un long frisson aussi froid que la pluie me remonta le long du dos tandis que mes pupilles verte se fixait sur une petite silouhette instable sur une balancoire d'ivoir.  
  
Je me rapprochais à petit pas, ne voulant aucunement troublé le jeu de la fillette.  
  
Elle était là... où plutôt, j'étais là-bas... je me voyais me balançait de bas en haut sur une petite balancoire d'enfant. Des reflets rouge jouait dans mes cheuveux tandis que le ciel s'obscurssissait étrangement vite. C'était moi, je ne devais pas avoir plus de 7-8 ans, avec cette petite robe verte que maman m'avait offerte à mon anniversaire. Mes yeux étaient clos, et je semblait fredonnait une comptine aussi frèle que le vent.  
  
Je tentais quelques pas vers l'avant, mais le jeune homme à mes côtés m'arrêta me retenant le bras. Il me fit un "non" de la tête. Je retourna mon regard vers la fillette, et avec horreur, je vit la lune éclairait tout à coup la scène, et le vit, cet homme encapuchonné, qui tendait une main hésitante vers ma petite silouhette.  
  
Mais ce fut mon expression qui me fit peur, je vit mes traits prendre une lueur malsaine, ma bouche affichait un rictus amusé, et je vit mon double tendre sa main vers l'homme mais au dernier moment, avec horreur, je vit mes yeux prendre une coleur plus pourpre que le sang, et ma petite main blanche s'arqua, vers l'homme qui fut explusé dans un cri d'agonis loin derrière.  
  
Je lachais un long cris quand je prit tout à coup conscience de l'identité de l'homme, et je me laissais choir au sol, secouait par des sanglots hystériques alimentait par cette pensée malsaine " j'ai tué mon père ".  
  
xxxoxxx.  
  
Je m'éveilla de cet horrible songe avec un affreux mal de tête, une lumière tapante illuminait mon lit, et mes paupières. je me redressa, et me mit à observer la chambre à coup d'oeil fiévreux. Elle était blanche, si blanche... un bruit étrange comme un coup de klaxon me fit vivement tourner la tête, et je vite une vieille femme, aux cheuveux en pétard mettre la main devant sa bouche, ses joues prenant une teinte honteuse.  
  
-Le hoquet m'a repris... excusez moi.  
  
Je me laissa choir sur les oreillers, et ne fit plus attention à l'étrange femme, je conclut simplement que je devais me trouver dans un hôpital de sorcier.  
  
J'ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main fraîche sur mon front. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une infirmière tout de blanc vêtut, elle devait avoir la quarantaine, et son regard reflétait une étrange douceur.  
  
-Vous êtes déjà réveillé ? cela m'étonne, vous devez avoir un très bon système imunitaire. Dîtes moi, vous sentez vous bien ?  
  
Je voulut parler, mais ma voix défaillit, et s'éteint. Je lui laça un regard surprit et inquiet.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez juste une petite extinction de voix, vous avez du crier trop fort. Tenez, dans deux heures, votre voix sera de retour, buvez ça.  
  
Elle me tendit une potion qui me fit plisser le nez, je l'avalais vite, et ne put retenir une légère grimace.  
  
L'infirmière me fit un petit sourire et récupéra le verre dans un "un goût horrible, n'est-ce pas ?", puis elle repartit en direction de la porte. Et je fut de nouveau seule avec l'étrange sorcière qui hoquetait comme une voiture klaxonne.  
  
Je me tournit sur le côté et d'un oeil éteint, tenta de me rapeller les événements. Une minute plus tard, je grimaçais de plus belle, en sentant ma gorge me brulait.  
  
J'entreprit de me lever pour aller chercher de l'eau. Voyant que personne n'avait penser à en laisser, je poussais déjà la porte avec l'idée d'aller réclamer à boire quelque part. Je fit quelques pas, puis me rendit compte que je ne connaissais aucunement cet hopital. Puis, dans un petit rire tressautant, je reprit ma marche, et me dit que cela n'avait aucun soupçon d'importance, jamais auparavant cela ne m'aurait arrêté, alors il ne fallait pas commencer à changer les bonnes habitudes.  
  
Au détour d'un couloir, j'aperçut la silouhette de trois personnes bien connus. Maman, Ron et Hermione semblaient en pleine conversation. Ma soif fit place à une curiosité grandissante, quand j'entendit Hermione prononçait mon nom. Je m'approcha de l'endroit, et me blottit contre le mur, passant ainsi inaperçut, et ayant de là une bonne acuité visuelle et auditive.  
  
-Mais tu dit qu'elle y serait retournée pour cette potion ? et tu crois sérieusement que cette potion serait la solution ? Moi j'en doute fort, une potion d'une telle envergure n'existe pas, et est impossible à réaliser, même le plus grand des alchimistes n'y parviendrait pas, car c'est tout bonnement contraire aux lois de la nature physique et astrale !  
  
J'entendit la voix de maman s'élevait faiblement.  
  
-Enfin Hermione, si, comme tu le dit si bien, cette potion est impossible à créée, et que là n'est pas la solution, ton sortilège est aussi impossible à trouver, si réssussiter une personne est impossible avec une potion, ça doit l'être encore plus avec un sortilège, enfin réfléchis...  
  
-Je... persiste à dire que cette potion est irréalisable, mais pour le sort, je sais qu'il y a un moyen je l'ai lut quelque part, laisse moi juste le temps de m'en souvenir... je vais faire des recherches...  
  
-Vous êtes dingues toutes les deux, j'ai toujours dit qu'il serait impossible de le faire revenir, cela est... contraire aux lois de la nature comme tu la dit Herm', ça ne sert à rien d'espérer, Harry est bel et bien mort, et il ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra jamais, et il faut apprendre à vivre avec, et toi Ginny, il faut que tu l'acceptes, il faut que tu refasses ta vie avec quelqu'un de bien... il faut que tu trouves un père pour ta fille, et un mari pour toi... c'est l'essentiel pour le moment.  
  
-Et l'héritier de Vol...  
  
-Hermione !  
  
-Euh... et cet héritier qu'est ce que tu en fait... Draco nous as dit qu'a chaque fois qu'un mourrais de la main d'un simple sorcier, un autre reviendrais... et le seul moyen qu'il ne reviennes pas, c'est de détruire le mal à la source. Et pour cela, tu sais bien que notre choix est très restraint, enfin Ron, tu était avec moi, quand nous lui avons parlé, Draco a était clair, seuls les héritiers seront aptes à se détruire, personne ne peut interférer dans cette règle, qui existe depuis la nuit des temps, regarde pour Harry et Jedusor, c'était la même chose !  
  
-Ne dis pas de sottises !  
  
-Je ne dis PAS de sottises ! tout ce que je dit, tu le sais bien ! mais tu ne veux pas le croire, et tu sais bien qui sont ces héritiers... et tu veux autant que moi changer cela, l'héritier d'Harry Potter n'est pas apte à gagner ce combat ! Tu le sais bien ! Nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut Harry pour tout arranger...  
  
-Et que faire quand il sera là ?! Hein ?! Te rappelles tu ce que nous as dit draco ? Tu crois qu'Harry sera vraiment capable de tuer cet héritier ? Crois-tu vraiment que Draco laisseras faire...  
  
-Bon, arrêtez, on en reparlera plus tard, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous entende. Je vais aller voir si Sara est réveiller.  
  
-Ginny... que fais t'on pour Sara ? Tu vas vraiment laisser ta fille à cet homme ? Il faut que tu la persuades que la potion est inutile, que tout ça ne marchera pas, que cette potion à la con ne lui rendras pas son père, fais-le, on ne sais jamais, cet homme pourrait devenir violent avec elle, imagine qu'il lui fasses du mal ! Non, oblige la à revenir, sinon... je me chargerais d'aller la chercher, je ne la laisserais pas aux mains de cet homme, dont on ne connait ni le nom, ni ses intentions...  
  
-Je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle revienne, mais Ron, Sara est une adulte maintenant, c'est à elle de choisir quelle voie elle désire suivre, et si elle se se trompe de voie, je serais toujours là pour lui indiquer quelle direction choisir, je suis sa mère, et c'est mon rôle... Je ne peux aucunement interférer dans ses plans d'avenir, c'est à elle seule de décider, mais je serais là pour l'aider à se relever si elle s'égare, si elle se trompe de vie... je serais là.  
  
J'entendit mon oncle grogner, et je partit furtivement vers ma chambre, comme une petite souris. De nouveaux morceaux venait de s'ajouter aux puzzles de mes recherches.  
  
J'atteignit vite la chambre, me félicitant de mon sens de l'oriantation, et me glissa dans le lit. Je remontit la couette sur ma tête, et fit sembler de dormir. Mais mon voyage dans la vallée des songes me revint en tête... je me revis en train d'envoyer l'homme d'un coup de main, quatre mètres plus loin, je revit le sang s'écoulait de lui, le sang dans mes yeux...  
  
Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et je sentit une présence à côté du lit. Une main hésitante, descendit lentement la couette, sur mon cou. J'entrouvrit les yeux de quelques millimètres, risquant un coup d'oeil furtive à ma mère, et je me retint de poussait un petit cri de surprise, resserant vivement les paupières. Asaliah se tenait devant moi, son regard sur mon visage me brûlait les joues, et je me maudait d'être une si mauvaises actrice. Déjà quand j'étais plus jeune, et que je désirais sécher les cours, je faisais semblant d'être malade ou de dormir mais maman me captait toujours à croire que j'étais vraiment une mauvaise comédienne. Je me retint de me mordiller nerveusement la lèvre, et je rougis en déglutissant avec beaucoup de bruit, comme si mon souffle se coincait dans ma gorge et ne pouvait plus passer plus loin, m'étouffant légèrement. Je retins avec force une quinte de toux qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment. Et un sourire furtif faillit illuminait mes lèvres tandis que je me disais que j'avais déjà vécut cette scène il y a moins d'une semaine, à croire que ça lui plaisait à Asaliah de m'observer dormir... Mais il fallait absolument que je garde mon sérieux, alors comme la semaine dernière je voulut me tourner sur le côté et enfouir ma tête sous la couette, seulement, son souffle à quelques centimètres de mon visage arrêta mon geste, et mes joues prirent feu tandis que je sentit ses lèvres douce glissaient lentement de mes joues à mes lèvres. Je le sentit se relevait doucement, et lachais un petit rire amusé.  
  
-Bon, et bien, Sara, je t'attend lundi, tu n'es pas dispensée de venir juste parce que tu es clouée dans un lit d'hopital. L'entendis-je me dire, mais alors, il...  
  
-_Oh_... et en passant, arrêtes de faire semblant de roupiller, tu joues très mal la comédie, c'est pas en tremblant comme une petite fille apeurée que tu pourras me faire croire à ton sommeil, hin...  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à ce moment là je n'ai pas réagit, je suis restée là à continuer à faire semblant jusqu'à ce je l'entende claquer la porte, ce n'était pas moi... je n'ai jamais était peureuse, alors pourquoi est-je préférais la "fuite" ? Je sautit de mon lit, prise d'une hystérie total et me rua alors vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'hopital. J'observit avec annéantissement mes joues rouge brique et mes yeux brillant, tout en me demandant pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé... étais-ce pour m'embarasser ? Pour m'embêter ? Ou simplement du désir ? Peut-être m'aimer t'.... dès que cette idée me traversa l'esprit, je le chassais vivement dans un coin reclut de me tête, me disant qu'un tel homme ne pouvait pas aimer une gamine come moi... ce n'était sûrement que désir. Après tout, les hommes ne sont-ils pas tous de sales vicieux ? J'hochais la tête avec compréhension, cela ne devait être que ça, il ne ressentait que du désir pour moi, pas plus pas moins que ce sentiment animal... sans aucune émotion, sans aucun amour... Je sentis au plus profond de moi même, un sentiment qui grandissait de plus en plus vite, commençeant à m'éttoufer, et c'est la gorge serrée par la tristesse que j'acceuillit maman, sur le pas de la salle de bain. En d'autre temps, je me serais ruée, les poings sortis vers cet homme, pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé... j'avait simplement et tout bonnement changé... et cette nouvelle femme que je devenait, peureuse, inquiète... si gamine ne me plaisait pas du tout. Maman me prit dans ses bras et me demanda si j'allais mieux. J'opinais de la tête, et lui tût ma précédante "mésaventure" avec Asaliah.  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
-Que comptes-tu faire, alors... Tu sais Sara, cette potion ne changera rien... Il faut que tu le saches.  
  
Maman était assise face à moi, devant un feu, dans le salon de Ron et d'Hermione, Cloé, la petite fille de pratiquement 5 ans du couple Weasley jouait rêveusement non loin de là avec une fausse baguette magique, s'imaginant grande prétresse d'un conte pour enfant.  
  
-Moi je ne pense pas, tu sais maman il s'est passé tant de choses ces derniers mois que j'en suis arrivé au stade de me dire que tout est jouable, même ça.  
  
-Je connais le monde magique Sara, pour y avoir vécut vingt années de ma vie, et je sais que tout n'est pas réalisable, les sorciers sont des humains, et ils ont leurs limites, tout comme les moldus.  
  
-Je suppose...  
  
-Et puis, que sais-tu d'Asaliah, à part qu'il désire ardement créer cette potion ?  
  
-Je... Je me retins de justesse de tout lui avouer, sinon je sais qu'elle m'aurait empêcher de repartir, je savais que si j'offrais à maman la vision de tous ces troubles, tous ces liens qui encadrent la vie de cet homme et celle de l'ancienne héritière... elle m'aurait empêcher à tout prix d'y retourner, et pourtant, même si la création de cette potion me paraissait si "improbable", je m'accrochais à cette idée tout comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
  
-Ma décision est prise maman, je vais y retourner, de toute façon, je lui ait promis de l'aider, et une promesse est une promesse, je me doit d'y retourner.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Le week end, je reviens, c'est déjà ça dit toi, et puis, dis toi aussi que ce n'est pas pire que l'université, j'apprendrais beaucoup de chose avace lui, et peut être me formera t'il à un métier sorcier,...  
  
-Bien... si c'est ce que tu souhaites ma puce, je ne te dirais rien...  
  
Un silence s'installa, mais je le comblais vite.  
  
-Dis maman...  
  
-Mmmh?  
  
-Je voulais savoir, tu pense sérieusement qu'un jour,... toi moi et... papa on sera réunis ?  
  
Maman baissa la tête, et je la sentit prise d'une intense émotion, elle semblait perdut dans ses souvenirs, alors je l'embrassa sur le front, et la laissa à ses réflections. Il ne me restait qu'un jour avant lundi, alors j'allais en profiter pour écrire tout ce qu'il venait de se passer à Liz.  
  
Tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, j'entendit des pas derrière moi, et je me tournit dans un envol de cheuveux roux, m'aveuglant momentanément. Je restais coite de surprise devant Asaliah, qui me faisait face, avec un sourire amusé.  
  
-Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? hurlais-je à moitié.  
  
-_Hum..._ et bien... dit il dans une petite grimace comique, Ton oncle m'a dirait-on gentiment inventé à venir manger chez vous, pour que nous ayons tous les deux... quelques explications...  
  
Son raisonnement ponctué de silence me crispa, je savais pertinement que mon oncle allait essayer de l'effrayer pour qu'il me laisse tranquil, et moi tout ce que je voulais c'était pouvoir obtenir cette potion le plus vite possible pour pouvoir aider papa, je me mordit nerveusement les lèvres, pestant silencieusement contre le frère de maman.  
  
-Oui... murmurais-je, pensivement.  
  
Son sourire se fit plus pressant.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Nan... je me disais que tu avais exactement la même espression que quand je t'ai embrassé...  
  
-Que ?? Je me tourna vers le mur, où le miroir me renvoya une image pas très sérieuse de moi même, j'avais les joues rouge, un espèce d'air surpris...  
  
Je me tournit vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.  
  
-Et au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'a embrassé ?  
  
Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et répliqua calmement.  
  
-Je voulait t'embêter, et voir si tu réagissais... hin c'était amusant à voir ta tête, tu tremblais et t'étais toute rouge, et puis, c'était une vengence... pour toutes ces fois où tu refusais de travailler et que tu me déconcentrais...  
  
Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis qu'un boulon se détraqua dans ma tête, alors je ne sais pas vraiment pour quoi mais je l'attrapa par le coll de son pulle, et après lui avoir sourit de façon provocante je me mit à l'embrasser comme je ne l'avais jamais encore fait ! Rien qu'a y repensait, j'en rougis encore... Mais je pense que sa tête en valait le coût ! Quand je le lachais et le repoussais subitement vers l'arrière, il était lui même plus rouge que le tapis du salon... quelle douce vengeance...  
  
-Très bien, tout d'abord, ce que tu as fait l'autre fois à l'hopital, c'était un détournement de mineure ! même si ce n'était qu'un petit baiser, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis, et ensuite, ce que je viens de faire vaut vraiment la tête que tu te payes en ce moment, et pour finir tu embrasse très bien, et j'espère avoir l'occasion de pouvoir réitérer ce geste... sur ce, bye bye, à lundi j'ai des trucs à faire. dis-je, avec une expression tout à fait neutre.  
  
Je m'éloignais dans les escaliers et claqua la porte de ma chambre avec un doux sentiment au creu de mon ventre, si ça continuait comme ça entre nous, ça pourrait aller très loin... ce qui me fit monter un léger sourire aux lèvres, et je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise, et commençea à rédiger une brève lettre à Liz.  
  
Un petit coup tapé à la porte m'arracha à la lettre. Je vite Jim entrait dans la chambre et s'assoir derrière moi sur le lit. Je m'étonnais de le voir encore, là. Pourquoi n'était il pas chez lui ?  
  
-Tu n'es pas chez toi ? Et le lycée tu n'y vas plus ? murmurais-je tout étonnée.  
  
-On et dimanche, tu n'aller pas bien, je suis venut te voir, _ahhh_... Elie est passée hier, mais tu étais encore évanouit... tu n'es pas encore au courant de toute façon... j'ai laissé tombé les cours.  
  
Je me relevais doucement.  
  
-Quoi ?? Mais tu es complétement idiot ou quoi ??  
  
-Merci c'est gentil... je croyais que sa te ferais plaisir d'entendre ça... Je viens habiter avec vous, ta mère m'a proposé d'emménager chez vous dès que vous aurez la maison.  
  
-Mais ?? Comment ça se fait ?? Pourquoi ?  
  
-Et bien... on a eut un problème à la maison... murmura t'il, les yeux embués, ma mine sévère s'éffaça aussitôt et je me laissais tomber à côté de lui sur le lit.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
-C'est l'anarchie total à la maison... _ahhhh_, c'est papa... il s'est cassé.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Il nous a quitté, il est partit avec sa maîtresse, on sait pas où... il nous a laissé, à moi maman et Elie l'entreprise qu'il avait monté à gérer, maman n'y arrive pas, je crois qu'on va faire faillite... mais ça fait déjà pratiquement deux mois que c'est comme ça, mais bon, aujourd'hui j'en ai eut marre... suis partit, sans demander mon reste.  
  
-Mais... pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?  
  
-_Pfeuuu_, tu étais bien trop occupée à fricoter avec ton alchimiste, murmura t'il sur un ton de reproche. Je m'en voulut alors de ne pas avoir était là pour mon meilleur ami, je m'en voulut très fort.  
  
-Enfin bref, maman m'a dit de prendre mes cliques et mes clacs se matin, elle m'a dit, "t'es majeur, alors trouve toi un boulôt un appart', je peux plus assumer deux gosses toute seule". Je crois qu'elle m'en voulait de ressembler trop à mon père... déjà quand je sortais avec Mary et que je l'avais plaqué pour un rien, tu t'en rappelles ?  
  
J'oppinais de la tête.  
  
-Et bien, maman m'avait fait une scène, me disant que je finirais comme mon "bon à rien de père" si c'était comme ça... pfeuuu, elle m'a vraiment saoulé, donc je me suis cassé, et c'est là que j'ai raconté à ta mère que j'étais "sans logement" pour un certain temps, et elle m'a gentiment invité à séjourné chez vous... c'est une mère comme la tienne qu'il m'aurait fallut! Espèce de chanceuse, conclut-il sur le ton de la rigolade. Mais je sentit bien, qu'au fond de lui, il venait de perdre tous ses repères, alors comme je le faisais souvent quand il était triste avant, je le fit basculer sur le lit, posais ma tête à côté de la sienne, et je me mit à lui carressait les cheuveux. Je pense l'avoir entendit murmurer un "je t'aime" mais je n'en suis pas sûr, peut être étais-ce tout simplement un soupir de satisfaction... Puis, nous finîmes tous les deux par sombrer dans un sommeil léger, argumenté de rêves étranges... des rêves où je voyais évoluait mon père adolescent, sur une plaine, tenant par la main une petite rousse, aux yeux bleu pétillant, où je les voyais rire aux éclats, et jouait tels deux gamins à cache-cache derrière les arbres, et les rochers, oû je voyait maman enceinte de moi, assise face à une longue cheminée, jouait avec les longs cheuveux noirs de mon père...  
  
A suivre...

* * *

_Voilà!_ oulala, il m'aura pris du temps celui là de chapitre à écrire, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai ga-lé-ré !! Enfin bref, l'intrigue va évolué plus dans le prochain chapitre et on découvrira enfin quelle rôle à joué Cile dans toute cette histoire, et on notera aussi une évolution dans la relation Yuri-Liz (j'ai pas put la mettre là). Tout se complique, Sara et Asaliah se rappoche, mais Sara ne peut se résigner à laisser tomber Jim son meilleur ami, elle fera tout pour conserver son amitié, mais ce n'est cela que le jeune homme attend d'elle. On entendra aussi beaucoup plus parler de la potion et des raisons pour lesquelles Hermione désire réssussiter Harry... tout se compliquera dans l'intrigue, mais les morceaux du puzzle se compléteront petits à petits. Peut être les héritiers se réveleront-ils aussi...  
  
Voici un petit avant goût du chapitre 7 (et sachez que ce passage j'y ai penser dès le premier chapitre)  
  
Chapitre 7 avant goût:  
  
Ce fut ma main sur sa joue qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Je l'observit, silencieuse, ne trouvant aucun mot d'excuse à lui prodiguer.  
  
-Je pensais te trouver là... dis-je, d'une toute petite voix, en m'asseyant, face à lui.  
  
-Tu pensais bien...  
  
L'intensité de son regard me fit frissoner, sans que je ne puisses me retenir, ses pupilles noirs étaient envahis d'une étincelle de folie, il semblait perdut, comme en plein rêve, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi, et resta deux trois minutes à me fixer, cela me mit mal à l'aise, et je voulut me relever, mais ses bras me bloquèrent et m'obligèrent à rester assise devant lui, à le regardait.  
  
-Jim, je voudrais aller me coucher... c'était juste pour m'excuser, mais là, je vais...  
  
Il partit d'un rire un peu fou tout à coup, ce qui me fit mal au coeur, très mal. Il n'allait pas bien, cela se voyait, cela transparaissait à travers tous les pores de sa peau.  
  
_Voilà à bientôt! et vous connaissez la chanson ! (reviews!)_


	8. Nouvel espoir

**Salut à tous !** Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce retard, je suis impardonnable, mais le truc, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à écrire, l'inspiration était partit en même temps que mon stress pour mes exams ! Mais tous c'ets bien passé ! J'ai eut de très bonne snotes, et je vais me remettre sérieusement à cette fic, je tien sà vous préciser que j'en écris une autre en parallèle, que je pense bientôt publier, elle s'appelle " Biographie d'un ange", et parle de... vous le saurez bien ! Je vous embrasse et à bientôt (très vite promis)  
  
**_J'embrasse tous mes reviewers !  
_**  
Je précise que ce chapitre est peut être assez ennuyeux, le début en tout cas (la fin est mieux!), mais le prochain sera mieux, et vous le saurez bien, en lisant la dernière partie de ce chapitre ! hihihi il va y avoir de l'action ! Donc accrochez vous au début du chapitre même si vous trouvez ça barbant, car après ce sera mieux ! Bizouuuu !

* * *

**Chapitre 7** _Nouvel espoir_  
  
Je descendit les escaliers très tôt ce lundi matin. J'étais prête à rejoindre Asaliah pour encore une longue semaine de travail. je me dirigeais avant toute chose à la cuisine, et avala un petit pain, puis prit la direction de la cheminée et avec une voix teintait de fatigue je prononçais l'adresse. Quand j'arriva dans le salon d'Asaliah, je fit quelques pas, et déposa son sac de voyage par terre, puis je me laissa tomber dans un long fauteuil, j'avais mal dormit cette nuit... très mal dormit... des rêves étranges m'ont hanté, sans cesse... j'ai peur...  
  
-Très bien, tu es là, on va commencer tout de suite ce matin, il y a une potion qu'il faut que je fasses, je voudrais que tu ailles me faire quelques courses, il faudrait que tu passes chez l'apoticaire, et aussi que tu ailles à ce magasin, tiens tu lui donneras cette liste, pour l'argent, tu met sur mon comptes, ah oui, et il y a aussi ça à demander à...  
  
Bizarrement, une envie irréprissible de rire me prit à la gorge, et j'étouffais difficilement un éclat de rire moqueur, je n'écoutais plus du tout ce qu'il pouvait bien me dire, me contentant d'être secouée silencieusement d'un rire lourd. Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler et me fixa, et étrangement, mon rire fit de même et s'arrêta net. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a fait rire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais juste qu'à l'instant, un grand vide se fit en moi, une intense sensation de tristesse me submergea et déborda sur mes joues. Mais que me prend t'il ? Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi suis-je triste ? Pourquoi une telle mélancolie s'empare de moi ? Pourquoi mon coeur se compresse t'il ? Pourquoi la peur me submerge t'elle ? Et pourquoi maintenant, et pourquoi devant lui ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tout simplement calmer mes pleurs ? Pourquoi... pourquoi... pourquoi.  
  
-Sara ?! Il tend ses mains vers mes joues, et frotte mes larmes, comme pour effacer toute cette peur, mais de nouveaux sillons creusent mes joues, un goût de sel s'empare de ma bouche, mes joues s'enflamment... j'ai peur ! J'ai peur de ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai peur de me noyer dans mes larmes...  
  
Il me tend ses bras, et je m'y laisse tomber, et laisse ma haine, ma peur, et ma souffrance se déversaient sur son pull. Il m'enlace et me presse très fort contre lui, puis il m'attire sur un fauteuil, et je me laisse tomber sur lui, et continu de renifler dans son cou. Une heure a passé... peut être bien deux, ou même la journée, et je me sens bien... terriblement bien... je n'ai plus peur, je n'ai plus mal... tout mon stress s'est noyé dans mes sanglots... et maintenant je suis prête... je suis prête à tous les affronter, je suis prête à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui m'attendent. prête...  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
Demain c'est noël, Asaliah m'a dit de retourner chez moi, et m'a précisé que je pourrais y rester quelques temps, que s'était comme des vacances qu'il me donnait, moi j'ai accepté, heureuse à la perspective de passer du temps avec maman.  
  
Et en ce 23 décembre, nous allons moi et lui nous faire notre petit réveillon "entre collègue" m'a t'il dit en riant. Je suis très heureuse, on va passer une super soirée !  
  
Je me suis habillé chic pour cette soirée, j'ai enfilé une petite robe noir à bretelle fine, et des escarpins assortis. Mes cheuveux roux sont noués en une queue haute, qui laisse sortit quelques mèches folles, j'ai accroché un jolie collier en or à mon cou... un souvenir de papa.  
  
Et maintenant je me dirige vers la petite pièce, où un joli sapin est décoré de boules multicolores.  
  
J'entre, avec un grand sourire, et dépose mon paquet sous le sapin. Il est là, en face, et allume un feu aux flammes dansantes, de jolies reflet jouent dans es cheuveux, et il me fait penser à un diablotin, un petit enfant près à faire une bétise. il se tourne vers moi, et son visage s'éclaire, il me complimente sur ma tenue, je fais de même, il est terriblement chic ce soir, si élégant, que mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de lui, ils le suivent comme un chat surveille sa proie, étrange comme réaction.  
  
-Joyeux noël, murmura t'il, en me tendant une petite boite noir.  
  
Je le remercie de tout coeur, et ouvre mon cadeau. C'est un bracelet en argent, un bravelet magnifique, avec des petits joyeux mauves incrustés dans l'argent, il brille sous le feu. Je m'approche, et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue rapeuse.  
  
-Tu aurais put te raser au moins ! le taquinais-je en lui frottant la joue. Il ricanne, et me dit qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps.  
  
Je me penche vers mon paquet et le lui tend, il le reçois avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et l'ouvre. Son regard s'illumine et il sort une longue écharpe noire et verte du paquet avec un rire amusé.  
  
-C'est Bertille, elle m'a dit que tu étais allé à Serpentard, je n'ai pas tout compris, je ne vois pas très bien ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, mais elle m'a dit que le vert et le noire y était proméminentes comme teintes, alors voilà, je me suis dit que ce serais une bonne idée...  
  
-C'est très gentil...  
  
Avec un sourire, il ma prend par le bras et me fait assoir à côté de lui, puis il enrubanne l'écharpe autour de nos cous. Tout ets parfait, cete soirée est si agréable si resplendissante, je n'ai fait qu'une erreur ce soir là, c'était de lui parler d'elle .  
  
-Dis-moi Asaliah... tu l'aimais de quelle manière Cile ? dis-je en tournant d'innocentes pupilles vers lui.  
  
Bizarrement, il se rétracta direct, comme si je venais d'annoncer que le ciel était rose.  
  
-Je ne veux pas en parler.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-J'en était sûr, c'était toi qui m'avais emprunté mon carnet ! Je l'ai cherché partout, et comme par miracle, je le retrouve au même endroit quelques jours plus tard ! Etrange !  
  
-Je... pardon... je voulais tant savoir qui elle était... je connais sa fille... Liz... et je...  
  
-Tu connais sa fille ?? Et tu la fréquentes ?! Mais tu es folle ma parole ! me hurle t'il dans les oreilles.  
  
-Mais Liz, es mon amie...  
  
-C'est plutôt une future destructrice ! Elle est l'héritière ! Il ne faut pas que tu la revoie !  
  
-Toi tu peux parler ! Tu étais amoureux de l'ancienne héritière !  
  
-Mais c'est différent... j'étais gamin... Cile était comme ma grande soeur... et je... tu devrais bien savoir que l'amour ne se commande pas !  
  
-Oui ! Justement ! Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'apprécier Liz ! Je suis son amie ! Et je n'ai pas peur ! Tu ne racontes que des bétises ! hurlais- je à mon tour.  
  
-Mais Sara... c'est pour toi... que je m'inquiètes... je ne veux que ton bien... alors tu devrais m'écouter... et je..  
  
-Je ne veux plus t'écouter ! Tu m'agaces ! Tu m'exaspères ! Tu me... ahhhh et puis j'ai presque perdut mon meilleur ami à cause de toi !  
  
-Hey ! Ne sois pas injuste, j'ai rien fait moi ! De quoi tu parles encore ?! Je ne fais que te donner un conseil très important ! Je te dis que tu devrais refuser de la voir... elle pourrais devenir dangeureuse, j'ai bien connut les crises de folies de Cile, et pendant ces moments, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle ne faisait que détruire, détruire, détruire ! Et ce sera pareil pour cette Liz, il lui faut juste le temps que son instinct se réveil, et là se sera la catastrophe ! Mais tu aurais dut me le dire avant ! J'ai cherché pendant longtemps les jumeaux de Cile, il faut absolument que je les vois... et Draco avec.  
  
-Ne me parles pas de ça, moi j'en sais rien, je connais rien à vos histoires ! Et je veux pas en faire partis ! Et puis quand est-ce que cette fichue potion sera prête ?! Je veux pouvoir faire ma vie moi aussi, j'en ai marre !  
  
Je me leva avec la ferme détermination de ne plus lui parler du tout, de bouder tout simplement, mais il m'attira vivement à lui, et me serra très très fort, et là...... pfou ! toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'évanouirent d'un coup...  
  
-Ne te faches pas Sara, je t'aime... alors... ne te faches pas...  
  
-Mhhhh....  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
Le lendemain soir, j'étais assise devant un grand feu ronflant, avec toute ma famille. Mes oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines ma mère, amis, et Jim. Nous discutions tranquillement et échangions de temps en temps de petits cadeaux. Tout était pour le mieux, mais malgré moi, malgré tout le bonheur de cette soirée, malgré tout l'amour que me portait maman, tout l'intérêt que me portaient mes prôches, mon esprit n'était pas là... il était partit loin, il s'était échappé, pour aller, accompagné d'une vague de désir rejoindre l'homme que j'aimais tant, l'homme que j'aimais et détestais à la fois...  
  
-Sara... tu sais que ça fais trois fois que je te poses la même question ? me dit liz avec une pointe d'agacement.  
  
-Euh... pardon, tu disais ?  
  
-Pfou la la... dis moi... dit elle avec un sourire engagé, que t'as t'il fait ton chéri pour que tu sois tant dans les vapes ? Vous n'avez pas dut beaucoup dormir... pas vrai Jim ...  
  
Je me mis à rougir furieusement, c'est vrai que Liz devait penser que Jim et moi étions ensemble vut que je le traitais comme un frère, enfin avec beaucoup d'affection. Je jettais un léger regard vers lui et le vit serrer les poings.  
  
-Oui, tu as sans doute raison, elle doit être trop occupé à songer à son Asi-chou [ lol ] pour ne pas même voir que je suis là...  
  
Je vit Liz rougir, et prendre une expression gênée.  
  
Je dégluttit avec difficulté, en me maudissant d'être si suscpetible.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas à lui, mentis-je avec éffronterie.  
  
En fait c'était tout l'inverse, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête, la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble, et sans que je ne puisses m'en empêcher les souvenirs rejahirent et pour la énième fois, je me mit à sourire rêveusement. Ca avait était la plus belle nuit de ma vie...  
  
Quand nous avions finis de diner, on était monté tout les deux à l'étage et avant de tourner pour rejoindre nos chambres respectives, il y avait eut un grand silence, qu'il avait sut très bien couper, en m'attirant à lui. On s'étais embrasser longuement, puis sans que je ne puisses l'en empêcher, il m'avait emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, et là... ce n'était plus vraiment de véritables souvenirs, rien que des émtions, du plaisir, de la peur, une vague de volupté...  
  
-Sara !!  
  
Je relevais la tête, et avec honte je me dis que mes sentiments devaient sûrement se lire sur mon visage, et que je devais faire plus attention et surtout me contenir.  
  
Jim poussa un grognement de dédin, et partit s'assoir plus loin.  
  
La soirée se finit bien pour les autres, mais, je sentit avec malaise, qu'un gouffre grandissait de plus en plus entre moi et Jim, et cela me fit une pointe au coeur.  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
Trois jours plus tard, moi maman et Jim emménagions dans notre nouvelle maison. Nous passâmes quelques jours à la restaurer, peignant ci et là, meubles et murs, accrochant photos et tableaux, aménageant pièces de meubles tout neufs, etc...  
  
Quand tout fut finis, nous pûmes enfin nous reposer, et nous nous prîmes deux jours de repos, que maman interrompit, dans le but "d'agrandir ma culture générale".  
  
-Allez Sara, il faut que tu bosse un peu... tu n'étais pas déjà une lumière en cours, alors il faut que tu te remettes à niveau !  
  
-Mais de toute façon, je ne retournerais plus jamais dans un lycée moldu ! A quoi cela me servira t'il ?  
  
-A ta culture générale ! C'est important... allez viens, essaie de faire cet exercice.  
  
-Je n'y comprend rien !  
  
-Ai au moins la descence de lire l'exercice avant de dire ça !  
  
-Pfeu... très bien. Je me mit à lire à toute allure, sautant des fois quelques mots, et au bout du compte, je n'y compris pas grand chose de plus.  
  
Je vit maman prendre une teinte rouge, ce qui annonçait généralement une très prôche cirse de nerf !  
  
-Sara !!  
  
-Okay... Je relis plus doucement l'exercice en souligant les explications qui me semblaient importantes, et maman parut heureuse de me voir me mettre au travail.  
  
Elle partit deux minutes puis revint accompagné de Jim. Je me mit à ricaner, et lança nonchalement:  
  
-Toi aussi elle te séquestre pour que tu travailles ?  
  
-Non, elle me séquestre pour que je te fasse bosser...  
  
Il me lança un regard las, il ne se sentait apparement pas l'humeur à travailler ses cours, puisque lui aussi avait décidé de les arrêter.  
  
Maman nous couva du regard et partit à la cuisine pour "préparer le repas".  
  
-Bon qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas ?  
  
Je le regarda avec ironie.  
  
-Okay, j'ai comprit, tu n'as rien comprit du tout, bon on va voir depuis le début...  
  
-Oh allez ! Maman est partit, on est pas obliger de bosser ! On a cas faire semblant !  
  
-Sûrement pas, je tiens à manger moi et aussi à ma vie, si elle apprend qu'on a rien foutu, elle va nous foutre à la diète, et on sait jamais, qu'elle nous lance, un sort... ou un truc du genre pas normal !  
  
J'éclatais de rire, et il me regarda en souriant, puis commença deux heures de dure labeur, passer à réfléchir intensement sur tout et n'importe quoi... enfin pour moi ! Car lui, il s'acharna à m'expliquer, bien que je n'écoutais rien, il finis pas conclure que j'étais une "arriérée mentale, destinée à finir sevreuse dans un bar gay".  
  
-Jim, j'en ai rien à foutre des ces calculs à la noix !  
  
-Tu crois que ça me plait à moi, de faire le cours à un mur ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas un mur !  
  
-Ah ? bah en tout cas tu en as le physique, la platitude mentale, et la platitude et la raideur physique... héhéhéh  
  
-Tu te crois marrant ? Espèce de... !  
  
Je me jettais sur lui, et commença à le chatouiller de partout, en hurlant que c'était lui "l'arriéré mental". Nos cris alerta maman qui déboula avec agacement dans le salon. Elle nous lança un regard lourd de sens, puis avec le plus grand sérieux elle fixa Jim et lui dit:  
  
-Vise le cou... c'est son point faible. Puis elle repartit à la cuisine, tandis que les cris de bataille acharnée reprirent. C'est comme ça que je l'aime ma mère, compréhensive et heureuse !  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
Un bruit strident me fit ouvrir les yeux, et je mit un certain temps à me resituer. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout me revint en mémoire, j'étais chez moi, je dormais avec Jim, car mon lit n'était pas encore arrivé, et d'ailleurs ce n'étais pas Jim qui faisait ce bruit strident (j'ai vérifié, on ne sait jamais).  
  
Je m'extirpa du lit, poussa un peu Jim sur le côté, car il prenait toute la place (le bougre !), et sortit en direction du salon. Je passais devant la porte d'entrée, et remarqua avec honte que c'était la porte d'entrée qui sonnait... non, la sonnette qui faisait ce bruit plutôt, ça s'est encore jamais vut, une porte qui sonne ! Quelle idiote je fais parfois !  
  
J'ouvrit la porte et je retint une exclamation de surprise quand je vit Asaliah devant moi, il respirait très vite et très fort, comme s'il sortait d'un maraton, mais un sourire exatique étirait ses lèvres.  
  
-Asaliah ?  
  
Je n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, qu'il me serrait déjà fort dans ses bras, faisait battre mon coeur à tout allure. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis il s'appréta à me dire ce qui l'amenait mais une voix le stoppa net.  
  
-Ca ne se fait pas de venir sonner chez les gens à 2 heures et demi du matin...  
  
Je reconnus la voix de Jim. Un silence s'installa, et Asaliah se recula de moi, gêné.  
  
-Mais, c'est très important, oh Sara c'est extraordinaire, j'ai enfin...  
  
-Pourquoi ne repasserait tu pas demain matin, pour nous laisser le temps de finir notre nuit ! L'agressa Jim.  
  
-Ca ne se fait pas de rabrouer les gens comme ça, Jim ! Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'avais hurler ces mots.  
  
Des bruits de pas précipitaient se firent, et nous vîmes maman débouler en boxer et tee-shirt, les cheuveux en bataille, et la mine exaspéré.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? murmura t'elle, en se frottant les yeux.  
  
Jim fit une révérence moqueuse à Asaliah puis reprit la direction de sa chambre. Cela me mit le feu aux oreilles, et je décida de mettre les choses aux clair avec Jim.  
  
-Maman, tu peux t'occuper d'Asaliah juste une minute, il faut que je parle à Jim.  
  
Maman semblait surprise de tous ça, mais ne dit rien, elle dit à Asaliah de la suivre, et elle l'emmena à la cuisine pour lui servir certainement une tasse de café... très noir.  
  
xxxoxxx  
  
J'entrais dans la chambre, sans faire de bruit, et me dirigea vers Jim. Je passa ma main dans ses cheuveux, et il ouvrit les yeux. Je l'observit, silencieuse, ne trouvant aucun mot d'excuse à lui prodiguer, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le voir là, si fragile, si triste,... j'eut besoin de le réconforter, alors que j'aurais dut le blâmer.  
  
-Que t'arrives t'il Jim... que nous arrive t'il ? dis-je, d'une toute petite voix, en m'asseyant, face à lui.  
  
-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois poser la question... je n'ai pas changé, moi, c'est toi qui est différente.  
  
L'intensité de son regard me fit frissoner, sans que je ne puisses me retenir, ses pupilles noirs étaient envahis d'une étincelle de folie, il semblait perdut, comme en plein rêve, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi, et resta deux trois minutes à me fixer, cela me mit mal à l'aise, et je voulut me relever, mais ses bras me bloquèrent et m'obligèrent à rester assise devant lui, à le regardait.  
  
-Jim, je voudrais aller me coucher... c'était juste pour m'excuser, pour obtenir une explication, mais là, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le moment... je vais... je repasserais plus tard... Asaliah m'attend de toute façon. En disant cela, je me fit l'effet d'une belle trouillarde, j'étais venu pour mettre les choses au clair et je m'enfuyais la tête basse !  
  
Il partit d'un rire un peu fou tout à coup, ce qui me fit mal au coeur, très mal. Il n'allait pas bien, cela se voyait, cela transparaissait à travers tous les pores de sa peau.  
  
-Hahahahahaha, tu acceptes ses carresses à lui ! tu acceptes qu'il se penche au dessus de toi, qu'il t'embrasse..., bien que tu ne le connaisses que depuis quelques mois ! tu acceptes ! _MAIS _moi ?? qu'est ce que je deviens, _HEIN_ ?? je suis près de toi depuis toujours, je t'ai toujours aidé, _TOUJOURS_ aimé ! et voilà ma récompense ?! te voir bécoter ce type, complétement fou ?! tu es sado ou quoi ? tu aimes que les hommes te dominent ?? ça ta plu qu'il te séquestre ?? ça t'excite ?? et bah puisque tu aimes ça, je vais faire de même !!  
  
Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, et je le repoussa, mais ses mains tinrent bon, et il m'embrassa, me mordant les lèvres, je sentit avec un haut le coeur mon propre sang se mélait sur nos lèvres et dans nos bouches. Je le griffa violement à l'épaule, et il me lacha, subitement. Ses yeux s'éxorbitèrent, et il resta à me fixer longtemps, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un long songe. Je vit des larmes pointaient à ses cils, et il me lacha dans un sursaut.  
  
-Je... ne voul...ais pas... Sa...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que je partit en courant, le plantant là, les bras ballant, et les yeux rouge. J'ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière moi en la claquant très fort. Puis, je me dirigea vers la salle de bain, et observit mon visage. Où étais-je passé ? Qui étais cette fille devant moi, avec des cernes sous les yeux, avec le teint terne, et un sourire lasse... un sourire rouge de sang ? Je n'arrivais plus à me voir, je n'arrivais plus à me trouver ! Je m'aspergea la figure d'eau, puis repartit dans le salon, avec une grosse boule au fond de la gorge. Tandis que je passais le seuil du salon, maman me sauta dessus, elle pleurait très fort, et riait en même temps.  
  
-Ma chérie, ça y est ! Ca y est ! Papa va revenir ! Papa va revenir mon ange, nous ne serons plus toute seule !  
  
Mon regard chercha précipitamment le regard bleu métallique du brun assit sur le fauteuil, et avec un large sourire, il secoua uen fiole d'un liquide bleu azure, et mes yeux se noyèrent encore... une fois de plus.  
  
**_A suivre...._**

**__**

* * *

Bon bah, j'ai rien de spécial à dire à part que Harry risque de revenir très prochainement ! Bye et gros bizou!


	9. Réponses en retard aux reviews !

**Salut à tous!**  
  
_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je répond aux reviews du chapitre 7,  
  
Désolée je n'en ai pas eut le temps la dernière fois, j'étais très pressée !_  
  
Merci à:  
  
Gody ma pitite pucinette, et bien entendut ma petite fille préférée!  
  
WendyMalfoy: je m'excuse pour tout ce retard!!  
  
Morri: Merci pour ta gentille review! Oui, je pense sincèrement qu'avec Jim dans les parages, ca va légéremnt chauffé, et ça tu le verras dans le chapitre 8! Gros bizou et a bientot!  
  
Beru ou bloud: Vi povre Jim, et ca ne vas pas aller en s'améliorant ! Pour l'héritier des serpentards, à toi de le découvrir! Et en passant, lol voui, Harry est mieux avec Gin qu'au pays des morts! Et Pour Jim seul l'avenir nous dira s'il pourra l'oublier, mais la fic n'est pas en,core finis, tout peux encore changer!  
  
Allima: pk ta arrêté de chanter ? moi jaimais bien! Bcp mm! Plus de séquestrage promis, mais de l'amûûûûr!!! lol BZEE!  
  
Ranit's: Quelle remance tu préfères, choix difficile! moi aussi j'ai même du mla à le savoir! lol (d'ailleurs j'ai décidé d'une fin possible, mais j'y réfléchit encore...) Mici à toi!  
  
Et Luffynette: merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont bcp touchées!  
  
**Vala!** _je vous embrasse tous et promis que le chapitre suivant arrivera vite!_  
  
A bientot!


End file.
